The Dance of Life
by Trillian
Summary: COMPLETE! Finally! Complete waff and fluff! You have been warned! Do not procede without toothbrush in hand! Rated for some swearing. IYKag, of course!
1. Inuyasha, I don't have time to play this...

A/N: First off, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Yada yada yada.  
  
Next, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I love Inuyasha, but my exposure is limited to the episodes I have seen on Cartoon Network, thorough research of some wonderful and informative websites, and lots of really great fan fictions from you all. So I hope all you experts will forgive plot inconsistencies and any OOC, and just enjoy the story. Or not. Either way, I'd appreciate feedback. Who doesn't?  
  
BTW, I am an adamant Inuyasha/Kagome fan, so don't expect anything else, no matter how much it's been done to death. I love good romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful, balmy afternoon in the Feudal Japan, a light breeze ruffling the grassy hillside. On the side of the hill, three people reclined, resting and recovering from their latest exertions. Curled into the side of one of the girls was a small kitsune, dreaming happy dreams of adventure. The other member of their party, a half dog demon with long white hair and small triangular ears on top of his head, lounged on a branch of a tree nearby. That morning they had battled a particularly nasty green demonic monster with glowing eyes and fangs that dripped something that looked like blood. They had eventually won the battle and had been rewarded with another shard from the Jewel, but it had left them wounded and exhausted.  
  
Now with their wounds cleaned and bandaged, they were able to rest. The clash seemed like a faraway memory, as they enjoyed the calm of the afternoon, the warmth of the sun, and the fresh fragrance of the grass. As the sun began it's decent onto the horizon, the girl named Kagome sat up and shook out her long, dark mane, disturbing the kitsune Shippou at her side. She patted his head fondly as she frowned at the sun, then stood and stretched. As she grabbed her oversized pack and slung it over her shoulder, said quietly to her companions, "Well, gotta run. I'll see you guys in a few days!"  
  
Her hopes of this last statement not reaching the sensitive ears of their companion in the tree were dashed when she saw a flash of red and white land in front and the familiar, "Where do you think you're going?" came from his sneering mouth. Amber eyes flashed at hers, trying as usual, to intimidate her with his fierceness.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Not this again.' However, since the well was in the opposite direction to where he stood, she ignored him, turned on her heel and walked away from him.  
  
It took him a minute to register that she was not arguing with him, as she usually did. Not a good sign. How could he win if she wouldn't even play? This is not the way it's supposed to work. She was supposed to tell him she'd be back in a week, then he'd tell her she could be gone for 2 days, and then they'd argue for a while. Eventually they'd agree on 3 days, and then he usually found some reason to go and bug her after a day or so.  
  
He couldn't help it ~ it got lonely without her. He just felt so empty every time he saw her disappear down the well. It drove him crazy to think she had another life on the other side ~ a life without him. And it always seemed that she couldn't wait to get away from him to go to it.  
  
Kagome wasn't such a fool that she thought that would be the end of it. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he overtook her and once again blocked her path. "Inuyasha, please move. I don't have time to play this game today."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "Where are you going in such a hurry, bitch? You didn't mention that you had one of those "tests" today."  
  
Another sigh, as she stepped to the side of him and kept walking. "I don't have a test. I have a dance to go to at my school." She loved dancing. She didn't care whom it was with; it always made her feel alive.  
  
He spun and followed her, frowning. "What is a dance?"  
  
"Inuyasha, surely you know what dance means! It's a kind of a festival, where they play music and everyone dances." This wasn't going too badly, not yet anyway.  
  
Inuyasha did know about dancing. He had been to a festival at Kagome's family's shrine, and saw people dancing there. He brightened. "I will go with you, then." The thought of having Kagome with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest as they swayed to the music was very appealing to him, though he would rather give Tetsusiaga to his brother than tell her that.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" she asked out of curiosity. "This isn't like a regular festival. There won't be food booths there. Just dancing."  
  
He was in front of her again. "So I can drag you back when it's over, of course." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking (so he thought) very formidable.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, you can't go. You'd have to wear shoes. Anyway, I have a date." She said that last bit very quickly, hoping by some miracle that it would get past him. Ha!  
  
He knew what a date was, too. She had explained to him before when she was supposed to have gone on one with Houjou, but was unable to make it because she was busy fighting for her life. A low growl came from his throat, and he shook with something like anger. He felt like a knife had just twisted in his chest. "NO! You are not taking time off of looking for shards so you can.can."  
  
Kagome's anger flared. He didn't own her! According to him, he didn't even like her. What did he care what she was doing or who she was doing it with? But she refused to take his bait. Pushing down the string of insults she was ready to hurl at him, she just smiled sweetly at him. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand, and he didn't try to stop her. She reached up further and scratched lightly behind his ears. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
Oh the ecstasy of that feeling! It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from closing his eyes and purring. He had won, and he this was her way of apologizing to him! So intent on these feelings was he that he didn't notice that she while she was scratching his ears, she had slowly edged them around so that her back was to the well, and he was on the other side of her.  
  
And he almost missed the rest of what she was saying, " From now on I will try to schedule my social life so that my dates coincide with yours and Kikyo's. So we won't lose any more valuable time. Maybe we can even double date." And with that she turned and covered the rest of the short distance to the well.  
  
Inuyasha stood there sputtering, but recovered in time to see her dropping the pack into the portal. One giant leap, and he had put himself between Kagome and the passage back to her world. He opened his mouth to let go with a barrage, but only got out "Bitch." before she cocked her head to the side and said calmly, "Sit!" She then stepped over him and leapt into the well. 


	2. Sick of the I don't want you but no othe...

A/N I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure would like to.  
  
I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'll post it for your scrutiny anyway. It's a bit too angsty on Inuyasha's part, and from what I can tell, quite OOC. I will probably revise it at least once. But I didn't want to leave the fic dead in the water, so here's a little more. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated ~ but be kind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome pulled herself and her pack out of the well. She was grateful that she had used up most of the supplies that had been in it, because she was still worn out from the morning's battle, and didn't think she could have hefted the thing fully loaded. She was feeling a little guilt about leaving Inuyasha like she did. She didn't feel badly about going home ~ she did still have a life her for gods sake~ but she hadn't even let him play his favorite bargaining game concerning how much time she was allowed to remain in her world until she had to return to his. Oh, well, a few extra packages of Ramen and a chocolate bar or two should smooth that over.  
  
'But the date thing.' her brow furrowed; she knew he wouldn't be happy about that. But she was so tired of playing that game with him! The "I don't want you but no other guy can have you either," game. The "you're so inferior to Kikyo that I don't know why you even bother, but I'll rip any guy that comes near you to shreds game." And with that thought, her guilt melted away (mostly), and she turned her thoughts to getting ready for her "date."  
  
Her date. Ugh! Houjo was a nice guy, and really handsome, but he could be so boring! Of course, when a normal day involves fighting for your life with some homicidal youkai, boring should be a nice change. She hadn't really wanted a date at all. She and her friends had planned on going as a group. But then they all got dates, and Kagome didn't want to go alone. So, when Houjo showed up at her house with the latest of his gifts to "make her feel better," she hinted that she would be going to the dance alone. He renewed his request to escort her, and she accepted.  
  
'And he's nice to me!' she reflected as she stepped into the shower. As she wet her hair and lathered it with her herbal shampoo, she inhaled deeply, enjoying the warm, moist heat and fresh scent. 'He never calls me stupid or useless, much less "bitch"! And he's always thoughtful and considerate. And he would never try to strong-arm me into staying somewhere when I had somewhere else I needed to be.' She rinsed off, and grabbed a fluffy towel to dry herself off. 'And most importantly, when he looks at me with that gentle gaze, I know it's me he sees. Not someone who's soul I'm supposed to have inherited, and who wants to suck him into hell with her!"  
  
She slipped on her undergarments and her dress while she was still in the bathroom out of habit. It was a new ritual that she had formed ever since Inuyasha had started coming over to her world to collect her. Having little regard for the civilities of doors or curtains, he would probably not think twice about coming through her window no matter what stage of dress she was in. She went to her bedroom and spun in front of her mirror, watching as the skirt flared in a circle around her body, then swished lightly before falling into gentle folds on her thighs. The perfect dancing dress! Oh how she loved to dance! She picked up her blow dryer and aimed it at her wet tresses, brushing and humming "Dancing Queen" to herself while smiling at the girl who faced her from within the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha slumped by the well. He had long ago recovered from Kagome's "Sit!" But he sat there brooding, still stinging from their conversation, if he could call it that. And the fact that as she disappeared from his world into her own, the last thing he had heard her shout was, "Don't you dare follow me!"  
  
"Feh! As if!" Ok, maybe he would have. Probably he would have. He was still trying to think of some danger she might be in that he should go and protect her from. For her own good. And the shards she carried. Like that "date" of hers..  
  
Ouch! That knife twisted in his gut again. It was probably that Hobo guy! A growl came, unbidden, from deep within his throat. He had seen that guy look at Kagome. Gazing at her, admiring her beautiful face and luscious body. Looking smug, almost proprietorial when she spent time with him. How dare he look at his...his.. Shard detector that way? She didn't have time to spend with jerks like that!  
  
And he was always bringing her stupid little gifts, or bouquets of flowers. And trying to engage her in conversation, asking her how she was feeling and what her dreams were. Didn't that guy have a life? Hmmm...maybe that's why she was always so anxious to go back...  
  
The knife in his gut was twisting deeper, delving into his soul. His ears drooped, and even though his stomach growled for lack of food, he couldn't bring himself to stand up and go in search of dinner. He should have felt elation from the success of their morning battle, but instead all he felt was gnawing emptiness. Kagome...HIS Kagome was back in her future world, laughing and giving her smiles to this "date" of hers, and he was stuck sulking by this old, decrepit well. He was hit with the sudden realization that he could lose her. That she would complete what was left of that stupid jewel, then disappear back through the well to be with that ridiculous human male as her mate.  
  
He heard footsteps on the path, and looked up to see Miroku coming toward him. "Kaede told me to come tell you that dinner is ready, if you were still here. Which I see you are. Coming?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he said in a low growl, "She's on a date."  
  
Miroku chucked lightly. Watching Inuyasha and Kagome with their "will they/won't they" relationship was his favorite diversion, after groping young women of course. He honestly cared for his friend's happiness, and wished for them to admit their feelings to each other. But in the meantime, it was endlessly fun to torment Inuyasha about Kagome. "With Houjo?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Well, he's a nice guy and good looking, too. They'll make beautiful children together!" He quickly sidestepped what he knew would be a painful hit to the back of his head. "Well, don't worry. It's not as if he's very nice to her...oh, wait ~ he is, isn't he? But then, he calls her stupid and ugly all the time... Oh, wait! That would be you! Well, never mind ~ he's not all that attractive. Oh, yeah, he is!" Miroku was fairly dancing to evade the angry hanyou now.  
  
When they finally stopped for breath, he said "So, are you going to go and ruin her date with him, or are you going to just let nature take its course."  
  
Inuyasha tried for a glare, but only came up with a sick grimace. "She said not to follow her."  
  
"Since when has that stopped you?"  
  
Inuyasha merely stood there, ears flat, thinking of how she had fairly dismissed him. She hadn't even argued with him. It almost reminded him of Sesshomoru, the way she acted as if he wasn't even worth the bother of a discussion.  
  
Miroku had the feeling he was losing this one, "Hmm, I remember how Kagome said they dance in her time. Maybe I could go through the well and give it a try! It looked like you get to be really close to your partner, with your hands in all kinds of intimate places."  
  
That got him! "That bastard better not even think..." was the last thing Miroku heard as Inuyasha jumped up like a scalded dog (pardon the pun!), and leapt over the side of the well without touching down till he hit the bottom and looked up to see darkness overhead. He was in Kagome's family's well house.  
  
Back in the Feudal Era, Miroku again chuckled to himself, "Mission accomplished." 


	3. Author's note, please read! New chapter...

I'm going to try this one more time. For some reason, I'm having trouble getting it to load properly!  
  
A/N Please forgive me for this. I just wanted to thank you all for your kind and enthusiastic feedback. What a great bunch of people you all are! Great writers, and you encourage others as well.  
  
Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I did go ahead and revised the 2nd chappie a little, and you might want to go back and take a look before moving on. I removed a little of the angst (don't worry, I didn't get rid of it ~ just postponed it a little) and added a little more to the scene with Miroku. Hope it gives you a laugh or two. It did me!  
  
Talon Skydragon~ you were right. I thought so too, but I wrote that chapter at 2am after watching a really sappy movie, so I guess I was a little affected. That's why I fixed it a little. Thanks for your help.  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy~Of course you liked that line: "Mission Accomplished" It sounds just like Heero! Mmmmm! I always try to read and review those who do me the favour, so I went to your bio page. I like 1xR stories too, and 2xHilde.  
  
Anyway, I am working right now on chapter 3, so please don't pelt me with stones (Pocky would be ok, though!). 


	4. Getting to know her

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, does anyone really think I might own Inuyasha? If so, what are you taking? I want some of it!  
  
Things to do to keep from losing your mind....  
  
Kagome pulled her hair up loosely into a pretty clip, leaving a few tendrils to fall around her face. She wanted it up off her neck because it could get really hot while she was dancing. She was in such a good mood! 'Dancing all night without a shard in sight! Hey, that rhymed!' There would be no slavering demons trying to kill her (at least she hoped not!), no rude impatient dog demons insulting her, no pervert monks trying to cop a feel of her backside.Just music and fun, under the stars! She sang softly to herself:  
  
Anybody could be that guy The lights are low and the music's hiiiiiiiigh.  
  
She picked up a fresh scented cologne from her dressing table, sprayed it into the air, then twirled into it, still singing. Bad idea.  
  
"Eeech!" she spat! "Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, YUCK!" She had managed to get a mouthful of the airborne cologne while hitting a high note. She grabbed up a glass of water she had on her bedside table, and took a big swig, then ran to the bathroom and spit it into the sink. Her mouth still tasted awful, but was a little better.  
  
Hands on either side of the sink, she looked up at herself in the mirror. The girl who looked back had red, watery eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. Damn! She grabbed some tissue, and blotted the tears. Back to her room to touch up her make-up.  
  
Just then, Souta called up the stairs, "Kagomeeeeeeeee! Your DATE is here!" She thought she might have heard a bit of disapproval in his voice. Knowing Inuyasha was his hero, she knew why. She checked the clock.  
  
'Hmmph! Ten minutes early!' she huffed to herself. 'Of course, I suppose it's better than when Inuyasha comes days early and expects me to drop everything to return with him immediately!' She called out, "Be down in a few minutes!"  
  
When she finally made her appearance, she once again looked fresh~faced and lovely. Houjo gazed up at her as if she were a goddess descending from on high. He couldn't believe his good fortune! An entire evening with this amazingly beautiful girl, and in front of all their friends to boot. Everyone would surely know that they were a pair. And hopefully tonight he would find something interesting to talk to her about, so he wouldn't bore her silly.  
  
"Good evening, Kagome," he said, blushing slightly. "You look beautiful." He held out a gift bag.  
  
"Thank you, Houjo-kun." Kagome, for her part, blushed furiously. She wished he would stop bringing her all these gifts. She never knew what to do with them. She silently cursed her grandfather for all the stupid illnesses he claimed she had. If only he would tell everyone she had terrible allergies and had to live on a strict diet of chocolate and instant ramen. Then she could at least feed her gifts to Shippo and Inuyasha.  
  
She opened the bag to find a little metal cylinder with a lid. Frowning, she took off the top, and was greeted with the pleasant aroma of rosemary and lavender.  
  
"It's an aroma-therapy candle. Good for soothing the nerves and promoting better sleep," he explained.  
  
Mmmmm. maybe he could keep bringing her gifts after all. "Thank you, Houjo- kun. It's lovely." She turned to see Souto, arms crossed on his chest (he must have learned that from a certain half dog-demon!) and watching them disapprovingly. Handing him the bag, she said, "Will you take this to my room, please? We need to get going if we're going to get to dinner."  
  
Souta harrumphed at her, ('Wow, he really is taking this hero-worshipping thing a bit too far! Next thing I know, he's going to be wearing all red and refusing to cut his hair.') but took the bag and headed up the stairs. Kagome grabbed a long swathe of soft fabric and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Ready, Houjo-kun?"  
  
He offered her his arm, and the two of them went out the door. From the staircase, Souta scowled. 'Inuyasha is so much cooler than that idiot! And I know my sis likes him. Why does he have to have that stupid dead woman following him around?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Inuyasha emerged from the well on Kagome's side, the sun had set and the sky was painted in great gashes of red, gold, and purple. The Hanyou stepped cautiously out of the well house, not wanting to encounter any stray worshippers who might scream at the sight of him, or worse yet, want to play with his ears. He sniffed around a bit, but although Kagome's scent was fresh, it was clear that she was no longer there. There was another unfamiliar scent along with hers ~ that of a male. And a male that was obviously glad for her company. Inuyasha let out a low, threatening growl, but of course, it was lost on its intended victim, as he was long gone. And he had taken Kagome with him.  
  
He put his nose to the ground intent on following the scent, but when he reached the curb he swore under his breath. The scents of Kagome and her "date" ended there, meaning that they had left in one of those noisy metal things with wheels. Now what?  
  
Just then, Souta came out of the house. "She's already gone." He said it a little resentfully, but that was lost on the frustrated hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha didn't waste time on greetings. "She said this dance thing is at her school. Where is that?"  
  
Souta eyed him for a minute, considering the best way to handle this. He might be only eight, but he's not stupid. He is very well aware that jealousy is a powerful motivator, especially to Inuyasha. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Inuyasha floundered for a moment, but fell back on the old standard, "So I can protect her and the shards, of course."  
  
'Hmmmph. Yeah, right! These teenagers are so stupid!' "Why? Did you see a demon sneak up through the well?"  
  
"Well...no." Inuyasha reluctantly admitted.  
  
"I think she should be ok. We don't have many demons hanging around in modern Tokyo. And Houjo should be able to protect her from anything else that comes along. He's real good at sports." He also thought his sister could probably tongue-lash anyone into wishing they were never born, but he left that bit out. If one didn't know better, they would think he had been taking lessons in tormenting their hanyou friend from Miroku. "Anyway, she isn't at the dance yet. They went out to dinner first."  
  
"Dinner? Why would they go "out" for dinner? Why didn't they eat it here?" Now he had something else to worry about. 'Are they having one of those picnic things Kagome likes so much? Just the two of them?' Someone had just taken the knife and heated it before again twisting it in his gut.  
  
The younger boy rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was much older than he was, but sometimes he could be so dumb. "They went to a fancy restaurant for dinner." When the hanyou gave him a confused look, he elucidated, "It's a place where you go and sit at little tables with candles and romantic music and they cook and serve dinner to you. At least, that's what the place they went to is like. It's my sister's favorite restaurant." He watched Inuyasha's face while he explained, and saw confusion replaced with something like panic mixed with anger. He was going to add, "Houjo likes my sister a lot, to take her to such a romantic place," but decided against it. He didn't want the guy to have a meltdown.  
  
"How do I get there?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"How should I know? I don't drive!"  
  
Inuyasha began to pace out of frustration. He had to find them! He wasn't sure what he'd do when he did, but he had to find them. Kagome probably wouldn't approve of him slicing the stupid, weak human male in half with his claws. And Tetsiaga probably wouldn't respond because it probably wouldn't consider saving Kagome from her date "protecting" her. He raked his claws through his hair in agitation.  
  
"Ok, so what about the dance? Where is the school?"  
  
Souta motioned vaguely in the direction where the sun had set, "Over there."  
  
But all Inuyasha could see where buildings and more buildings. There was no way he could find her from her scent out there. There were too many other distracting smells, too many other people to mask it. "Which one is it?"  
  
The little boy grinned, "I could show you, but you have to wait till I eat my dinner."  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration. Souta added, "Like I said, she's not there yet anyway."  
  
"What about your mom and your Grandfather? Are they going to just let you go off into the night with me?"  
  
"Mom's away at her sister's, and Grandfather is already asleep. He's had the flu, so he's slept a lot this week." He said matter-of-factly, turning his back to his audience and heading back into the house. "If you're hungry, I'm heating up noodles with chicken and vegetables."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the house, Souta served up two steaming bowls of food and set them on the table. Inuyasha sniffed tentatively, and finding the aroma delicious, went to work with his chopsticks. The contents of the bowl disappeared in a little less than three minutes. He tipped the bowl to his mouth and greedily drank the broth, letting some of it spill out the sides and onto the table.  
  
Meanwhile, Souta's bowl was still completely full because he had been too busy gaping at Inuyasha. Someone was gonna have to teach him some table manners if he was ever going to come home with Kagome to eat. He couldn't believe that his sister hadn't smacked some into him already.  
  
"Uh, you want some more?"  
  
"No. Let's go."  
  
The boy just sat and stared disbelievingly at his companion. "I'm not done yet. I haven't even started. Do you eat like that when my sister is around?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a pig?"  
  
"I don't eat like a pig!" The Hanyou snorted. 'Do I? Is that why she likes the human guy better?'  
  
Souta sighed and turned his attention to his food. Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, but when it had no effect on the boy, he got up to look around. 'I see Kagome isn't the only stubborn one in this family!'  
  
His attention was caught by a group of framed photographs on a wall. He knew about photographs because Kagome had brought her Kam-oo-rah through the well a couple of times, and when she came back after that, she had the pieces of paper with magical images of himself, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaeda on them. He walked over and studied the photos with interest. There was one of Kagome's mom in a red kimono, standing with a man in formal dress. They both looked very happy. He could see clearly that the man had Kagome's eyes and and smile. Or rather, she had his. There were some family portraits, too. One was of the family when Kagome was very little, and Souta wasn't in that one. The next was of Kagome's parents, her Grandfather, little Kagome, and baby Souta. There was a similar one with both children older; Souta being maybe 4 or 5 years old. Then last one was the most recent, with a big hole where Kagome's Dad should have been. He felt a little tug in his heart. The smiles in this photo were much sadder than in the others. He knew what that felt like.  
  
In another picture, a family of four sat near the ocean. A skinny little dark haired girl and her mother wore those strange bathing costumes that Kagome had worn in his time. The tiny boy and the man wore short pants. The family was covered with sand, and all of them were smiling cheerfully. Another picture that must have been taken the same day showed the little girl bending down next to very small boy. The boy was crouched by a small pool of water, and had a seashell in his chubby hand, holding it out proudly toward whomever had held the camera. He realized with a start that the little girl was Kagome, and the little boy was Souta. He couldn't help but smile at the little girl, and imagined her with little ears on top of her head, the way she might look he and Kagome had a daughter together. 'Hmph! Where did that come from?'  
  
Moving on to the next photo, he saw a young Kagome, maybe 11 years old, with her raven hair tied into two tail-looking things on the sides of her head, and dressed in a short dress with a flared skirt and a big letter T on the front. She had a long shiny stick with two sort of ball-looking things at the ends held in the air over her head. She had one leg bent in front of her, with her toes pointed and resting on the ground. At her feet were two shiny red and white things that were pouffy like Shippo's tail.  
  
There were pictures of Souta wearing one of those hats Inuyasha sometimes had to wear when he came to visit to cover his ears, holding a long shiny club, or without the hat, but with a black and white spotted ball on the ground in front of him. There were more pictures of Kagome as in different costumes, posed in silly positions, but always with her cheerful smile and shining eyes commanding the attention of the viewer.  
  
The last picture took him by surprise. It had to have been taken fairly recently. Within the last year or two. Kagome looked very much like she did now, maybe a little younger as her figure wasn't quite as "womanly" as it is now. She was dressed in a white, flowing costume that draped her body with some kind of filmy material, and was dotted with flowers. Her hair loosely fell around her shoulders. Her legs were all white, and on her feet were pink shoes, with ribbons that tied them to her ankles. In this photo was also a boy, with black legs and a long tunic, tied at the waste. He stood behind Kagome with one arm outstretched, and the other (Grrrrrrrrrr) on her slim waist. Kagome was standing (he couldn't believe this) on the very tip of the toes of one of her feet, the other leg stretched out behind her. One arm extended gracefully above her head, the other rested lightly on top of the boy's outstretched hand. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. The boy, he had decided to ignore. But Kagome was magnificent! So beautiful, so graceful.  
  
So mesmerized was he that he didn't hear Souta's soft footsteps behind him, or even notice his presence until the boy said, "She's pretty, isn't she? She used to be a really good dancer. She was the principal dancer in her company. That's her in a ballet called "Giselle," about spirits of young women who lure their lovers to their deaths." Souta smirked at the irony behind Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, but voiced his first concern, "Who's that guy?"  
  
"I dunno. Just some guy from the company who was playing her lover. Kagome's spirit couldn't bring herself to let her lover die in the end. So I guess he was the lucky guy in the group."  
  
"He was Kagome's lover?"  
  
"No," the boy said impatiently. "It was just a show. You know, like TV or theater. It's not real. It was just for entertainment. Besides, I think that guy likes boys better than girls."  
  
"Oh...Is that what she's doing tonight? That kind of dance?"  
  
"Nu-uh. She doesn't do that anymore."  
  
Inuyasha was still staring at the enchantress in the photograph. "Why not?" even though he knew the answer.  
  
"She doesn't have time anymore. She's can barely keep up at school, let alone do anything extra. She's always with you." He watched the hanyou as he said this, and saw sadness in his usually proud eyes. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Inuyasha shook himself out of the melancholy he had fallen into, and remembered why he was there. Without answering, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him out the door. Once outside, he took his charge onto his back, and leapt off into the night in the direction the boy had indicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little dull? Sorry. As for the ballet Giselle: If there are any die- hard ballet lovers reading this, you will know I fudged a little with Souta's synopsis of the plot. Work with me guys! I had to make it fit.  
  
Thank you one and all for your encouraging and helpful reviews. I think the most frequent message is essentially, "Hurry up and post, would you!" I am doing my best, honestly. I would rather do this than most of the stuff I have to do. But, life rears it's ugly head, and I have other responsibilities. So, please hang in there with me. And please continue to review. It makes me a better writer, and inspires me to get it done quicker. 


	5. Getting to know him

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, ok? But that doesn't mean I can't fantasize!  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks for all the great reviews. They really mean so much to me. I love to write, but I so often just do it in my head, and never bother to put it to the keyboard. Your reviews inspire me to continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome studied her surroundings while waiting for Houjo to return from the men's room "to wash his hands." The atmosphere of the restaurant was something out of a dream: soft, dreamy music, flickering candlelight, intoxicatingly fragrant tropical flowers, a cozy fire in a small fireplace nearby their table.Kagome nestled back into her plush chair, getting a little too comfortable. She stifled a yawn and resisted the urge to stretch. Maybe she should have taken a nap when she got home.  
  
She still wanted more than anything (well, almost anything) to go to the dance, but if she didn't perk up, she wasn't going to make it past the soup course. It wasn't going to be easy if she had to sit and listen to Houjo prattle on about various medical discoveries, and the benefits of combining holistic methods along with "Western Medicine."  
  
Hmph. She really needed a change of attitude. 'He really is sweet. And cute. And kind. What's wrong with me?' How could any girl in her right mind rather be with a rude, arrogant, ignorant jerk compared to a nice guy like Houjo? 'I'm going to concentrate on being just with him tonight. I'm going to devote myself to finding something we can talk about that doesn't center on my supposed illnesses! There has to be something I we can talk about.  
  
But what? It's not as if I can tell him about my day of dodging claws that were bigger than me, or discuss the best way to eradicate a demon and retrieve it's shard without killing it's innocent host. But still.there has to be something. After all, he seems to like me. Maybe I can like him back. It would make things between Inuyasha and I easier, that's for sure. Then it wouldn't so painful to see him with Kikyo. I could even be happy for them instead. Hmmm.....or maybe not. But I can have a good time tonight and not think about them...He's probably with her right now...Stop it, Baka!! Think about the dance!'  
  
When Houjo returned, he smiled down at the pretty girl sitting at his table. She had looked a little tired when they sat down, but seemed to have brightened up now. She met his eyes and smiled. 'There has to be something we can talk about. Something in common...Oh, school, or course!' Before he could start in on a monologue about the new breakthroughs in acupuncture using lasers in place of needles, she asked, "So, what's been happening at school? What have I missed besides a lot of class time?"  
  
As it turned out, dinner was quite pleasant. The food was delicious, of course, but the company was good too. After she brought up school, Houjo seemed to settle down a bit. He didn't seem so nervous. Soon, they were deep in a discussion about various classmates and some of the funny things that had happened in her absence. He did some very good impressions of a couple of their teachers that had Kagome laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 'This is nice for a change. Tears from laughter, not sadness or fear.'  
  
A woman dressed in a peasant blouse and full skirt draped with numerous colorful scarves stopped next to their table. She had her long, dark hair tied into another scarf, and she held a shallow basket full of long stemmed roses over one arm. "Would the gentleman like to gift the lady with a beautiful rose?"  
  
Houjo nodded and gave the woman a folded bill. She selected a perfect rose bud, long stemmed, with crimson petals that looked like velvet. "You two make such a lovely couple! I wish you an enchanted evening." And she was gone.  
  
Houjo offered the flower to a blushing Kagome, who took it to her nose and inhaled deeply. "It's lovely, thank you." She was slightly disappointed that it didn't have much fragrance, but it was beautiful, and the thought was very sweet.  
  
"Ummm. Kagome? I hope you don't mind my saying this, but you really look beautiful tonight." He colored slightly, but he didn't look away.  
  
Kagome, now a even pinker than before, said, "Thank you, Houjo-kun." and thought, 'That's nice to hear, especially since I hear opinions to the contrary so often.'  
  
"I mean, you always look pretty," he continued, " but you really look especially nice tonight. You definitely don't look like you've been, you know... unwell. In fact, if anything, you look healthier than ever! You seem to even have a little tan and your arms are more muscular than I remember them being before. Of course, you usually wear longer sleeves."  
  
Kagome was really blushing now. She sweatdropped, and resisted the urge to scratch the back of her head. "Uh, well, uh, that must be all the camping I have been doing lately!" she stammered.  
  
And so hey also discovered they had something else in common. Houjo said he loved camping. And while Kagome didn't actually do it for pleasure, she still did it a lot.  
  
"You camp? Really?" Houjo was amazed. "And that's ok, with you being so, um, ill all the time?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. The, ummmm...doctors say it's good for me. The fresh air, I mean. The air in Tokyo is too dirty, I guess." 'I KNOW. And noisy. Inuyasha is right about that.' But then she scolded herself, 'But we're not concerned with what the dog-boy thinks tonight, are we?'  
  
"Wow, I never would have guessed!" He had a gleam in his eye, and suddenly Kagome knew with certainty and a sinking heart that she would soon be gifted with state-of-the-art flashlights and pocketknives. Oh well, at least they would be useful. Hopefully, state-of-the-art would mean lightweight, she thought when she remembered her already overstuffed pack.  
  
They traded camping stories, carefully edited on Kagome's part. Souta took Shippo's parts, her mom took Sango's parts, and her grandfather took Miroku's parts (with the groping parts completely left out, of course). No one took Inuyasha's parts, even carefully edited, he was too unbelievable. 'And besides,' she thought stubbornly, 'I'm not thinking about him tonight.'  
  
Houjo was telling about his latest trip with his family, when Kagome let her mind drift to her latest "experience in the wild," which was this morning. Wow, was that really just this morning??? It seemed a whole world away. Which of course, it was. That great, slavering beast had nearly chomped little Shippo! And what was the goopy brown stuff dripping from it's mouth, anyway? Eeeech! She shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? Have you had enough? I could take you home if you're not feeling well. Maybe he dance is too much for you in your condition."  
  
Oh, gods, no! Miss the dance? No way! "I'm fine, Houjo-kun. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm ok. The doctors say dancing is good for me, too. Strengthens the heart!" She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Wow, Kagome-sama. You are so brave!" he said in awe.  
  
Kagome's mind drifted to this morning again. Had she really shoved that log into the jaws of that beast to keep it from biting down on the little kitsune? She hadn't been feeling brave at the moment. She could only think about saving her friend. She sighed and thought to herself, 'Brave? You have no idea!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The two figures flying through the night sky were both quiet, each lost in his own thoughts. Souta was thinking pretty much what any small boy in his position would be thinking, "Wow! This is sooooo cool!" as they leapt from building to tree to building.  
  
Inuyasha was deep in contemplation. He thought he knew a lot of things about Kagome. She is Kikyo's reincarnation. Or rather, she possesses Kikyo's soul. There is a huge difference. Where a Reincarnate would be in most respects, identical to the original, Kagome was almost nothing at all like Kikyo. Kikyo is only a small part of Kagome's soul. Kagome was strong and brave and beautiful, but she was so much more! She was warm and caring and she did some of the most amazing things. Like bringing him little treats from her world, like caring whether he was cold or not. Like giving him reasons to laugh and feel joy. Joy he couldn't remember feeling since he was a child, before he knew he was different and alone in the world. The only times he felt alone anymore were when Kagome disappeared through the well into her own world and left him behind.  
  
But he had never known that Kagome danced. He couldn't get that photograph out of his mind. He tried to imagine her dancing in that costume, only he was the boy dancing with her instead of that wimpy guy posing with her. It was hard to do, because he had never even heard of ballet before tonight, let alone seen it. He would have to work up the courage to ask her to dance for him sometime soon.  
  
Souta broke his train of thought when he pointed toward a low set of buildings, three stories high, in a U formation. "That's Kagome's school. Kagome said the dance is outside in the courtyard."  
  
Inuyasha set them down in a big, old tree just inside the courtyard ~ close enough to observe the dancers, but far enough away that (he hoped) Kagome wouldn't sense him. That ground looked especially hard, and he didn't want Kagome to "Sit!" him onto it.  
  
He made sure Souta was settled in a safe spot, and then turned his attention to the dancers. A quick survey of the dance floor told him that Kagome wasn't there yet. There were lots of couples, but none of them held any interest for him. He just sat and watched them perform strange body gyrations to the beat of the music and waited.  
  
Souta, on the other hand, thought this was the coolest thing ever. He was higher than he had ever been, outside an airplane. Or maybe Tokyo Tower, but he hadn't been there since his dad died. He could see everything from up here! He wasn't the least bit interested in watching the dancing below, but there were plenty of other things to observe.  
  
Inuyasha was just beginning to wonder if Kagome had changed her mind and gone home, when he suddenly caught her scent (mixed with what? Something spicy and floral?) and heard her unmistakable laughter. He loved her laughter, but he didn't hear it often enough. Somehow, instead, he always managed to lose his nerve and say something stupid, something that made her angry instead.  
  
He looked down to see her, and his jaw almost hit the ground. There she was, her hand lightly resting on the arm of her date. But although that caused him to bristle, it wasn't what was holding his attention. It was her appearance!  
  
She was wearing a dress that emphasized every curve of her comely body, hugging her torso, and flaring into a full skirt that fell into soft folds a few inches above her knees. The wide scoop neckline dipped low enough to reveal a just a hint of cleavage, and it had very short, cap sleeves which accentuated her sinewy arms. The deep garnet red of the material set off her smooth creamy skin and the flush of her cheeks as she laughed in peals of delight at whatever that idiot was saying. Why couldn't he make her laugh like that? And what was she laughing about, anyway? He couldn't make out what the guy was saying through all the other noise, but he could tell that he was speaking in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, and seemed to be scolding her~ his eyebrows knitted and his finger shaking at her. But Kagome continued to laugh with glee, holding her sides, tears spilling down her lovely face. He finally managed to catch a snatch of their conversation as they passed below the tree:  
  
"Oh, Houjo-kun! That's perfect! You sound just like her!" Kagome gasped, wiping her eyes delicately with her fingers, trying not to smear her eye make-up.  
  
'Houjo-kun?' Inuyasha growled inwardly. He had thought that she might sense his presence, but she was too busy cackling for that! 'Feh' he thought. But he didn't even convince himself.  
  
A/N Ok, moving right along. I'll get the next chappie out as soon as I can, but I'm pretty booked this week. But I promise to try. I know it's shameless pandering, but the more reviews I get the more I feel inspired. Who doesn't, right? 


	6. Anybody could be that guyor not!

Disclaimer: Oh, what the hell! Sue me! I have a nice, smelly pair of holey Avias you can have. That about covers it. Oh, and this life-sucking box I type this on, but if you take that I might just get something done!  
  
Ok, I lied. I got another chapter done! I'm on a roll! Again, I'm not entirely happy with it ~ probably will revise it at least once. Let me know what you think, k?  
  
As Kagome and Houjo entered the courtyard, they were instantly flocked by friends greeting them, gushing about how nice they looked, "Ooooooh! You make the cutest couple!" Houjo beamed, Kagome sweatdropped. She loved her friends but she didn't really like being the center of attention. Especially their matchmaking attention. Couldn't they find a more deserving candidate for their interest? Like someone who wanted it. Or someone who had done something really bad in a past life? She briefly amused herself by imagining setting her friends on Kikyo. "Ooooooh, Kikyo, you and Naraku make suuuuuch a cute couple? Or how about Sessomaru? Or better yet, Jaken?" She smirked in private enjoyment.  
  
"Earth to Kagome, come in Kagome!" Yuri was waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Are you still with us?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking...about, um, dancing! When is the music going to start again?"  
  
"Kagomeeeeee! You weren't listening! We were just talking about going to the movies tomorrow! You and Houjo-kun could come! What'da think?"  
  
"Ummm, I don't know," Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "I have so much to catch up on. I'll have to see."  
  
Nanami admonished her, "How can you have so much to catch up on? You're home all the time in bed. You must spend at least some of that time studying! Besides, I heard about that essay you wrote in the High School entrance exams about the Feudal Era! Everyone said you blew the review board away with it. They said it was almost as if you knew it all firsthand!"  
  
Kagome smirked and thought, for the second time that night, 'You have no idea!' but she said, "Well, I didn't do so well with math. I have to retake that one."  
  
The first notes of music started up again, and Kagome instantly latched onto Houjo's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to lose herself in the beat. It could have been any song, didn't matter. It was her escape. Soon, she was completely immersed in the ecstasy of movement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was frustrated that he couldn't hear any of the conversation going on between Kagome and her friends. He could see that whatever they were saying, she wasn't enjoying it. 'Feh! Silly cows!' He did notice a small smile cross her face once, but it seemed to be a private smile. He growled when he saw Kagome grab Hobo's hand, but decided she was only doing it to get away from that group of cackling hens.  
  
It was at that point that Souta decided to check out a frizbee caught in one of the tree branches. Inuyasha had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone until he saw the boy out of the corner of his eye, creeping along the branch. He didn't know what the kid was up to, but he knew it wasn't a good idea this far up. He wouldn't likely survive a fall like the half demon would. And Inuyasha was pretty sure Kagome would be very upset at the loss of her only brother. 'Hmph! Unfortunately, it would take a lot more than that to get rid of Sessomaru!" Before he could play out that fantasy in his mind, though, Souta started to lose his grip, and in an instant, was falling toward hard concrete below.  
  
The Hanyou acted quickly. He leapt down to a lower branch and caught the child by the waistband of his pants. He held the the small boy up so that their faces were level and he hissed, "Oi, kid, watch what you're doing! That's not marshmallow down there, you know!" before leaping back up to their previous spot and setting the kid firmly on the branch right next to the trunk. "Stay!" He ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted that frizbee. Thanks for saving me." Souta said meekly.  
  
"Feh" but seeing the toy the boy was after, Inuyasha reached over and tugged it away from the branches that held it, and presented it to his charge. "Now, try to stay out of trouble."  
  
He looked over to see if the incident had attracted any attention, but no one seemed to have noticed. In fact, Kagome didn't seem to be noticing anything as she was completely immersed in the music. He tried not to stare, but couldn't help himself. Her lithe body seemed to almost be a part of the music, moving with graceful fluidity, as if the music would cease if she stopped moving, rather than the other way around. He gazed, completely captivated as she twirled, swirled her skirts, used her whole body to interpret the sounds that flowed from the speakers and into her. Tearing his attention from her briefly, he noted that what she was doing wasn't much different than anyone else ~ not from the other girls anyway. They all did the same steps and movements as she did, but...what was it. They just didn't seem to feel it the same way, and so, couldn't...what was the word he was looking for. Master it? Was that it? Yes. Master it. The way Kagome had mastered her bow and arrows when she put her heart into it. She had mastered the music. She became it, and it became her. And all the while, she wore the face of complete ecstasy. He found himself feeling envy for the music ~ for the intimacy it shared with her.  
  
He glanced at her partner. He danced across from her, and it was apparent to the Hanyou that he, too, was appreciating Kagome's movement. It was probably best that the scents of the dancers had mixed so that they were indistinguishable from one another, or he might not have been able to control the impulse to leap down and tear the guy's throat out. Not that it would be fair in any case. Houjo wasn't the only male there who was sending admiring glances her way. Kagome would probably be very cross with him if he decimated half her classmates for committing the deadly sin of leering at her.  
  
But for all appearances, to Kagome, her partner could have been anyone. Or no one. She didn't seem to know, or to care who was across from her. She was lost in her own world. He decided to ignore everyone else and just focus his attention on her. That would be much easier on his nerves, and probably safer for everyone.  
  
When the music finally stopped for a short break, Houjo asked if Kagome wanted something to drink. She smiled gratefully at him and said she would, "I'm just going to sit over here for a rest," she said, indicating a bench at the edge of the courtyard.  
  
Of course, with that one word, Inuyasha found himself imbedded about a foot and a half into the ground. Luckily, he didn't hit the concrete, but the soft grass outside the courtyard. He did cause a loud enough crash that everyone turned in his direction, but since it was dark, and he was fairly deeply imbedded in the ground, they didn't see anything, and so turned their attention back to the dance.  
  
Kagome was squinting into the distance, thinking, "Oh, surely not! He wouldn't!" She got up and started to walk in that direction, but she heard Houjo call to her, and turned to see him standing there with a cup of lemonade for her.  
  
"Did you want to go for a walk?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no! It's just...that noise! I thought it might have been a, uh, dog or something!  
  
The music started again, this time slow and very romantic, and Houjo offered Kagome his hand. She hesitated a moment, but admonished herself, 'Why not? Why are you saving yourself for someone who has chosen someone else? Someone who's not even alive! How depressing is that? You've been passed over for a dead woman!"  
  
So, she set her empty cup down and followed her date out onto the dance floor. He turned to her and shyly put his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck, but kept him at arm's length.  
  
the room is empty  
  
the lights are dim  
  
and my heart wonders  
  
if I'll ever see you again  
  
my tears are hungry  
  
for an open door  
  
when your arms held me  
  
I never felt that way before  
  
The music took her over again. Kagome wondered momentarily if she was under the influence of some Music Demon, the way it seemed to infuse her very soul. But the melody was so soft and mesmerizing that she just let it take her away. Soon, Houjo had tightened his embrace, and she was resting her head on his shoulder, as they swayed to the enchanting strains. With a very long day behind her, Kagome began to feel very drowsy.  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a new moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
Kagome's mind drifted away. Every time the singer sang "blue moon," Kagome heard "new moon." Her sleepy mind focused on that line, and Houjo's warm embrace became Inuyasha's. She could feel his strong arms surround her, so safe and warm. She was wrapped in his red coat, warm from his body heat, smelling of earth and tree sap. When he was afraid she had been hurt, when all his protective walls were broken down, and it was just the two of them.She sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
do you remember  
  
when the wind blew free  
  
and we fit together  
  
so naturally  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
if the wind closes a door  
  
it will open another  
  
Houjo couldn't believe how close he and Kagome had become in just one evening. He had been trying for years to get her to be more than just mildly interested in him, and now...he wasn't sure why she had all of a sudden become so affectionate, but he wasn't going to question it. He gazed down at the angel in his arms and felt warmth spread throughout his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see couples all around the dancefloor making out with their partners, and he suddenly wanted very badly to kiss her lovely, flushed mouth.  
  
He gently took her chin with his right hand and tipped her face to his. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, and he took that to be permission to proceed. Claiming her lips with his, he was pleasantly surprised that she responded with such eagerness. What he had meant to be a light kiss she responded to with hunger and passion. 'Mmmmmm...Inuyasha...finally...'  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
In the distance came a bone-chilling howl of ultimate heartbreak. Kagome snapped out of her dream world and looked up at her partner. She blinked at him in horror. "Oh, oh, ohmygod! Oh, Houjo-kun!" she stammered, covering her mouth with her fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I'm not ready....Ohmygod!" She covered her face with her hands, and excused herself to the ladies room, then bolted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He thought he had been caught. She had looked right in his direction and was about to walk towards him. He froze and prayed to the gods that she would be distracted and he would be able to get back up into the tree without being noticed. He considered briefly just running away, but remembered Souta up in the tree, and realized he'd have to go back.  
  
The distraction he prayed for came in the form of that idiot that Kagome had chosen to spend her evening with. He brought her something to drink, and her attention was diverted. He got what he had asked for.  
  
He remembered hearing somewhere to be careful of what you asked for ~ that you might get it. In his experience, the gods weren't very kind to him.  
  
When he got back up to the branch Souta was sitting on, the boy asked if he was alright. When Inuyasha said he was and started picking grass and leaves out of his hair, the boy started to laugh. "You look so funny!"  
  
Inuyasha clapped his hand over the boy's mouth, worried that they would be overheard. Wouldn't that be just typical~ escape being discovered after crashing to the ground, only to be found by a small human's cackling!  
  
But then the music had started again, drowning out the sound of laughter to Inuyasha's relief. But it was much different than before. It was much softer and the rhythm was much slower. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. He remembered how people danced to music like this. He saw it at the festival at the shrine. He turned to look down, and sure enough, couples were embracing.  
  
He watched with growing agitation, as Houjo pulled Kagome, HIS Kagome, into his wimpy arms. That had to be enough, right? That gave him the right to leap down and carry her away, didn't it? After he hurt this Hobo jerk. A lot.  
  
But she didn't seem to mind. She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes! 'Ok, maybe she's sleepy. It's been a really long day, and we did have an intense battle this morning. That's it; she's asleep. I should go down and take her out of his disgusting embrace and carry her home. Can't that jerk see she's tired?'  
  
And then the bottom fell out of his world. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. That jerk, that ass who was holding his Kagome took her chin and lifted her lovely face and KISSED her! Kissed her soft, sweet, sensuous lips! The lips that he watched, craved, hungered for but never had the nerve to claim with his own. And this weak, pathetic human just...took them! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Souta watched, gape-mouthed as Inuyasha reached for the hilt of Tetsiaga, perched to leap, a look of intense fury in his burning amber eyes.  
  
But as quickly as he had reacted, he collapsed again. His entire manner changed as his ears drooped and his body sagged in defeat. His eyes never left the couple, and so he couldn't help but notice that although that guy was kissing Kagome, she was clearly kissing him back. In fact, she seemed to be intensifying the contact. And still, he couldn't tear his gaze from the couple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh, nooooo! (Dons a flameproof vest!) Please don't kill me, or you'll never find out how this story turns out. The song, BTW, is called Once I a Blue Moon by Sydney Forest. I love her music! 


	7. Photographs and Memories

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own em, ok? Grumble, grumble, grumble  
  
A/N What can I say? You all inspire me! I'm on a roll, and I just can't stop!  
  
He had lost her. His life, his love, his home. His reason for waking up in the morning, for breathing in and out. Until that moment, he had never really realized how much he needed her love, depended on her smile to keep him going. That special smile that she only gave to him. It finally occurred to him that he had long since stopped caring about collecting shards for the Jewel's completion and the ultimate wish it would grant him. Instead, it had become the reason to keep her with him. And now...she might as well have aimed her arrow straight at his heart, because like the Shikon no Tama, it had shattered into hundreds of shards. Inside he felt nothing but excruciating pain and gnawing emptiness.  
  
She had chosen that mortal boy. He watched in horrified silence as she hungrily took the boy's kisses, and eagerly returned them with her own. He felt an overwhelming need to release the pain. He couldn't leap down and kill the boy; Kagome had chosen him. And he would rather die a thousand deaths at the hand of his brother than hurt Kagome, so he did the only other thing his instincts told him to do. He threw his head back and yowled a long, heart-wrenching howl of pure anguish.  
  
Souta witnessed this scene with amazement. He watched his hero go from jealous bravado to absolute despair in less than 3 minutes. He gazed down at his sister, and muttered, "Wow, I didn't think she liked him that much."  
  
At the sound of Souta's voice, Inuyasha quieted and turned to face the boy. He couldn't bring himself to look back down at the dancefloor or it's occupants. He took the boy by his waist and leapt off into the night, back toward the shrine and the passage back to his time.  
  
Neither said a word on the way back home. When Inuyasha set down in front of the Higurashi home, he stood at the door with the boy, still not speaking. He didn't trust his voice yet.  
  
It was Souta who broke the silence, "Ano...I'm sorry Inuyasha. I ...she... The little boy launched himself at his broken hero, and hugged him tightly. He just felt his friend needed it.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at the contact, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. That would have been what Kagome would have done to try and ease his pain any other time. It made sense that her brother would do the same. He took the boy's warmth and returned the hug.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" the boy began quietly. "Could you tuck me in, please?"  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha thought, 'tuck in?' Then he remembered his mother, tucking the blankets around his small body, singing softly to him, telling him a story about his great father, kissing him on his forhead. Of course. Just because he was heartbroken didn't mean this kid had to be. After all, he had tried to help him by showing him where his sister was. He nodded, "Hai."  
  
While the little boy bathed and brushed his teeth, Inuyasha crept into Kagome's room and looked around. He wondered if he would be able to face her again. His mind just wouldn't let go of the images of her kissing that...human!  
  
He saw some more photographs scattered about the room; one of her family, one of her with those friends of hers, one of Souta in some kind of sports uniform, a group photo of her classmates, smiling and holding their fingers in a V sign.  
  
His eye caught a flash of red, and he looked over at her dressing table mirror. Tucked into the frame was a series of 5 pictures ~ one of herself with Shippo in her lap, Kagome making that silly V sign, the next one of Sango and Miroku; judging from Sango's expression, probably just before Miroku received a whack from her boomerang. The next one was of everyone together, a little off center, because Kagome had set the kam-oo-rah on the fence, pressed a button, and than ran back to join himself, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. They were all smiling, even himself. There was one of himself that she hadn't shown him before, a curious sort of half smile played on his face. That was probably the shot she got of him when she first took the little metal box out and pointed it in his direction.  
  
The last photo must have been taken by Miroku. It looked as if it had been handled more than the othes, the edges beginning to curl a little. It was himself and Kagome. He was leaned against a tree, eyes gazing down and Kagome's sleeping face. Her head on his shoulder, cheek against his chest, eyes closed in sleep, a small smile on her lips. Her lips.... He took the picture and examined it closely, and felt his heartache renewed. He held the piece of paper to his chest and closed his eyes, willing that day back.  
  
Souta called his name, and he jumped. He hurriedly tucked the photo into the front of his Kimono, and went to tuck the child in for the night.  
  
Souta was surprised at how good Inuyasha was at putting a child to bed. He knelt next to the bed and brought the blankets up to the boy's chin, and asked him if he wanted a story. The boy was a little surprised by the question, but wasn't about to turn down that chance. So, Inuyasha recalled a funny story concerning Shippo and a skunk. When he finished, he said, "I'm sorry, I don't know many songs, and I don't sing much, so can we skip that part for tonight?"  
  
Another surprise for Kagome's young brother. He nodded that it was ok. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away, "Do you need a kiss on the forhead?" Souta giggled and shook his head. "Ok, then, have happy dreams." He patted the child's head and started to leave, but then he paused. "Souta, make me a promise. Don't tell your sister I was here tonight, ok?"  
  
Souta was disappointed. He wanted to tell his sister how stupid she had been to kiss that dumb guy. How much cooler Inuyasha was. How nice he had been to keep him safe and tuck him into his bed. But Inuyasha had asked for his confidence, and he had to give it. After all, broken or not, he was his hero.  
  
"Promise?" Inuyasha prodded.  
  
"Hai," Souta responded sadly.  
  
The hanyou turned to leave the room, but was stopped once more by a small voice, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you love my sister?"  
  
A long silence. Then "Hai." And he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, trying desperately to focus on the book in front of her. She had unplugged the phone and ignored the periodic peals of the doorbell. Her head ached and her eyes stung with tears she was refusing to shed. She had cried herself to sleep ~ that was enough! Why must her heart continually betray her????? And as if it weren't bad enough that she was hurting, but now she had hurt a really nice guy, too.  
  
Why couldn't she like him like he deserved to be liked by a girl. He was so kind, so gallant? She could still see his face from the night before, all concern and self-loathing, apologizing all over himself for taking advantage of her, for "forcing himself on her." And all she could do was cry.  
  
Why did she care so much for that stupid, arrogant Hanyou? Why couldn't her heart accept the fact that he had made his choice and it wasn't her. 'Oh, gods, what a sap I am! To swear to stay by his side always! Why? It's not as if he wants me there! According to him, I'm weak, useless, ugly and putrid! I'll outlast my usefulness when we complete this silly Jewel, and then give it to him, and he'll tell me to go home where I belong.'  
  
Last night might have been the start of something good, too. She'd had a lovely dinner, lots of fun dancing, and a really nice kiss. Ok, technically she wasn't kissing Houjo, but he didn't have to know that. Why had the sound of some hound baying at the moon stopped her? It was just a dog, doing what dogs do! 'But why was it so dismal? Why did it chill the core of my being? Noone else seemed to even notice.' She remembered the crash outside the courtyard that she had been ready to investigate. 'Was it....surely not. He wouldn't! Why would he?'  
  
The doorbell shrilled again. She glanced quickly out her window and saw 4 black heads standing at her front gate. Oh, gods! I do not want to answer their barrage of questions right now. And I will never get anything done here. I've got to get out of here! But where? Not through the well. Although she could really use the soothing presence of her friend Sango, and Kaede's words of wisdom, she just wasn't ready to face Inuyasha yet. She groaned. It's not as if she could escape any of them. She would have to go to school tomorrow. She had an exam she absolutely had to take. The one she should be studying for right now.  
  
She thought back to the night before, when Houjo brought her home. Standing on her doorstep, he had been so sweet. "Kagome-sama, I am sooo sorry. I can't believe I forced myself on you. Please forgive me." And on and on, acting as if he had defiled her rather than just giving her a sweet kiss. And all she could do was cry. Her heart ached for him too. He didn't deserve to feel guilty. He deserved a girl who really wanted to kiss him that way. Not some girl who couldn't get over a half demon who had chosen to love the lifeless shell of a dead woman!  
  
When she finally found her voice, she tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. "Houjo-kun, I'm the one who's sorry. How could you know? I'm just not ready for this. I've had my heart broken, and I just can't seem to get over it. Please forgive me."  
  
"Who could break your heart, Kagome-sama?" he asked in awe. Who would want anything more than this beautiful girl? "Do you want me to take care of the jerk?"  
  
"No, no, Houjo-kun. It's not his fault, either. Really." 'What is it with guys? They think they can fix everything with physical confrontation.' She thought wryly. Though maybe a session with some boxing gloves and a heavy bag would do her some good. Or maybe a couple of hours with her bow and arrows might help. It was worth a try.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry I pushed you. I will be happy to just be your friend for now, Kagome-sama. You let me know when, if ever, you are ready for anything more." And with that, he picked up her hand, kissed the back of it, squeezed it once more, and was gone.  
  
She winced at the memory. She wished he had stayed long enough for her to tell him to forget her. That she was hopelessly in love with a half demon from the Feudal era, and always would be. Then he could have checked her into a nice quiet mental hospital with padded walls and no telephones, and she would never have to worry about shards or demons or meddling, matchmaking friends again.  
  
She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed for the door. She checked herself and left the enchanted arrows, deciding it would be better to buy some normal ones when she got to the range. She then looked around carefully, making sure there was no one to block her escape, and seeing no one, fled to the bus stop.  
  
A/N For those of you who are in a complete panic, I hate to give away my story lines. I do! But here's a hint. Go back to the first chapter, and read the Author Notes before the chapter begins. Go on! Read them, then breathe! It'll be ok. Promise. I happen to have an in with the author, so I should know!  
  
Thanks again for all your inspiration. I wouldn't bother to do this without your encouragement! 


	8. Message from Trillian Please read if yo...

Oh, wow! The hositility! Hehe Thank you for liking my story enough to want me to continue so quickly, but hey, I just updated two days ago, and I said back at the end of chapter 5 that I was booked up this week. I, among other things, am an artist, and am doing a show this weekend. So, while I truly appreciate your enthusiasm for my story, I'm asking for your patience. I will probably not get the next chappie done till Monday. I will try to write a bit tonight, but I'm afraid I'm gonna fall asleep on my keyboard. And I can't write tomorrow ~ Adult swim! My only really good Anime fix for the week, including Inuyasha and Yu Yu! But please, rest assured that I am not going to abandon or even put off writing this fic.  
  
Ok, one more time (I really, really hate to give away my story lines!). Some of you weren't listening! (Shame on you!) If you're in a panic about our favorite lovers (that would be IY/Kag ), go back to chapter 1 and read the Author's notes before the story begins! Breathe. I'm a happily-ever- after kind of girl. If I want to be depressed, I'll watch the news!  
  
Ok, also, I am going to start a list of people who would like to be notified when I update by e-mail. But, being an artist, I tend to be flakey. So....I humbly suggest that you add this or any other story you want to read just as soon as it updates to your favorite stories list. You don't have to leave it there. You can add or remove any time you want. But if you put a story on that list, it will bring it to the top of the list when it gets updated, so you'll know whenever you check.  
  
So, see you Monday, if not sooner! Ok? 


	9. The monk becomes a detective

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own em, but I'd like to. I'd settle for just Inuyasha. Or Shippo. What a little cutie! Not like THAT, you perverts!  
  
Ok, folks! A sort of short one, to appease my friends who are waiting so patiently. Thank you for wanting me to continue ~ you're ALL good for my ego!  
  
Just a couple of notes:  
  
Aisuru: Thank you. I did have a very good show, and I thoroughly enjoyed my Adult Swim. Anyway...good question. I don't know ~ I've never been to Tokyo. She's practicing at the same place that Yuki and Kaho Mizuki competed in CCS, just before Sakura faced Yue. Will that work?  
  
Logan: You crack me up. Thanks for several good laughs!  
  
NigHtEyeZ: I'm going to post my answer here as well as in my e-mail to you because others might be wondering the same thing: Good question, but I don't know. I hadn't thought about whether it was her first kiss or not. I would say not, because she's about 17 in this fic, and very pretty. It's a romantic notion, but since it's definitely not IY's first kiss, I'm not too worried about it. As I told you, my first kiss was aweful! But my second was with someone wonderful, so it was great. After all, what good is a kiss without the sharing of souls? She definitely didn't share her soul with Houjo. Kagome will get to kiss someone wonderful, I promise. Read first chapter author's notes.  
  
As for the rest of your questions, you will just have to wait and read. Stick with me, ok? I would love to write a note to each and every one of you, but I would never get this posted. Just know that I love you all for your support and encouragement, and some of you, for your wonderful, twisted senses of humor (Are you listening, Saturn Angels?). Ok, on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Kagome collapsed at her desk, physically and emotionally spent from two hours of target practice with her bow and arrows. She had imagined a variety of people/beings being at the bullseye, and had done surprisingly well. Her skills as a marksman had come a long way since fateful day she shattered the Shikon Jewel. A man had even asked if she was a professional. 'Hah! Define professional! Is it someone who shoots arrows at a harmless target for ribbons and prize money, or someone who uses her skills to stay alive and protect those she cares about?' She had just blushed and told the man, "Sort of."  
  
After two hours of beating herself up for her stupidity with respect to Houjo, her persistent feelings for a half-demon (albeit half-human) who didn't return them, and her inability to get a grip on her life, she finally exhausted her emotions enough to feel numb. Maybe now she could get some studying done. She opened her book and soon was lost in a world of numbers and equations.  
  
When she finally heard the clatter of the front door, she realized she had been studying for three hours. She heard the resonance of Souta's feet pounding on the stairs, headed her way. "Kagomeeeeeeeeeee! Are you here?"  
  
She looked up expectantly, and her eye caught on her dressing table mirror. Something was missing. She knew what it was right away. 'Where is that picture? It must have fallen down.'  
  
Souta burst through the door. "Oh, there you are. We've been trying to call you to join us at Kayuga for dinner. We finally gave up and brought it home for you. How come you haven't anwered the phone?"  
  
"I unplugged it so I could get my studying done. Did you and Grandfather have a good time?"  
  
Souta made a face, "Yeah, it was ok. You know Grandfather. If something doesn't have a story, he makes one up. I never know how much to believe."  
  
"Hey, Souta, did you see Inuyasha here last night? Did he, by any chance, come looking for me?"  
  
Souta scoffed at her in an attitude that puzzled her. "I was hanging out with a friend." He made what looked like a disgusted face at her, and said, "Your dinner is on the table," then left the room.  
  
Kagome frowned. What was that all about? Was he still mad that she had gone to the dance with Houjo? What was she supposed to have done? Taken a half demon with little white ears on top of his head and no social graces? She momentarily envisioned Inuyasha at the dance, eating everything on the refreshment table, and trying to gut anyone who admired her in her dress. She shuddered. Still, it would have been so nice if she really had been dancing in his strong arms, completely surrounded in his warm embrace and earthy scent. And that kiss...  
  
Hmmmm..she gazed at her dressing table, then went to see if the photo was lying on it's surface or on the floor. It wasn't there. Maybe it got kicked underneath. Just as she was about to stoop to check, her grandfather called. 'Later,' she thought, and went to wash up and eat her dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Miroku was seriously worried about his friend. He hadn't seen him for a couple of days, since the other night, several hours after he had followed Kagome through the well to "interrupt" her date. Being unable to sleep and lonely, he had taken a walk. He really hadn't expected to find Inuyasha back from Kagome's world. Or at least not home without Kagome in tow, willing or not. But he did find the hanyou, alone and completely miserable. He was slumped by the well, ears flat against his white head, face cradled in his clawed hands.  
  
"Uh, I take it things didn't go so well?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"  
  
No answer  
  
Miroku wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't chide a guy he couldn't even get a response from. And even he could see that something was terribly wrong, and it wouldn't be a good time to attack a guy who was down. So, he just sat down quietly next to his friend and said nothing.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha finally spoke. "I guess everyone knows where I went?" He had finally lifted his face, but it was still masked by the curtain of of his hair, so the monk couldn't read his eyes. He could read his voice, however. It was choked and full of pain.  
  
"Actually, no. Just me. When I returned, the women had left to assist in a difficult delivery for one of the village women, and they hadn't returned when I left to go for a walk. The kit was already asleep."  
  
The hanyou finally looked the monk right in the eye, "Promise me you won't tell them. Anyone! Especially Kagome!"  
  
The monk gaped at him. He hadn't intruded on Kagome's date? He hadn't barged right in the minute the other guy tried to hold her hand? He had expected Inuyasha to come back, followed by an angry Kagome who would be berating him for seriously injuring her dance partner. He expected some bruises and other evidence of Inuyasha having been "Sat" about 40 or 50 times. But not this. "W.....what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha glared stubbornly, "Promise!"  
  
"But...."  
  
A low, threatening growl emitted from the hanyou's throat. "Promise me, monk!"  
  
The monk bowed his head and reluctantly agreed, "Hai. I promise."  
  
With that, Inuyasha was gone. And Miroku hadn't seen him since.  
  
Kagome wasn't back yet either, but he supposed it was still a bit early. She said she'd come back right after school on Monday, after she finished her exam. Usually, Inuyasha would be fidgeting like an anxious puppy all day until it was time for her to come back. He would then camp out by the well until he caught her scent and her head poked out, and he could finally feel relief that she was back safely with him. Then he would yell at her for being late. Miroku knew this was a defense mechanism, because if he didn't yell at her, she might notice the anxious look that marked his features all the while she was gone.  
  
But today, the half-demon was nowhere in sight. Miroku reflected back to that night, and the feeling of utter despair and sadness that came off his friend in waves. Just being next to him felt dismal, hopeless. He was sure something had happened to break his friend's heart, but what? If Kagome didn't even know he was there, what could have happened? They had had arguments before, but how could they have argued if she didn't even know he was there?  
  
He stood and waited for Kagome alone. Sango was still helping out with the woman in the village, as she was still very weak. Miroku had asked a very reluctant Shippo to stay and help Sango, in case she needed someone to bring her supplies or run errands. He had only convinced the little kit when he promised to bring Kagome right away, as soon as she appeared.  
  
When Kagome's raven head finally emerged from the well, she was exhausted. She was having a great deal of difficulty hauling her pack, and when Miroku reached down to help pull it out, he understood why. It was even more stuffed than usual, because Kagome had included lots of extra "make-up" gifts for Inuyasha, whom she feared would still be angry with her for her abrupt exit from his world.  
  
Kagome blinked, and thanked her friend for his help. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
'Why don't you tell me?' He thought, but said, "I don't know. Haven't seen him in days." He paused to observe her expression, which was shocked and a little sad.  
  
He didn't know she was thinking that he must have run off to find Kikyo the minute she was through the portal. It's not as if she hadn't expected it, but it still saddened her. Wrenched her heart, actually.  
  
"So, how was your dance? Anything interesting happen?" Maybe he could find some clue to Inuyasha's strange behavior from her.  
  
Kagome reached up and touched her lips with her fingers, but said, "Interesting? No, not really. It was nice. I love dancing, and I got to do that all night." 'Well, most of the night, anyway.'  
  
He continued to watch her, but it was clear that she wasn't going to give anything away either. Oh, well, no matter. She would almost certainly talk to Sango, and he could always eavesdrop. Or get the kit to do it for him, if the girls caught him. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this mess. It was about time these two quit behaving like children and stopped hurting each other, when they so clearly belonged together. 


	10. We don't choose who we love Our heart d...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own em. I'm just borrowing their characters, ok? I'll give em back. Maybe.  
  
A/N: Can you stand one more angsty chapter? One more, I think, and then some comic relief. I think.  
  
"Oh, what is the point of my being here?" Kagome yelled in exasperation. She and Sango were bathing in the river, which didn't do much for Kagome's mood. She had never been able to get used to the cold water. But being dirty was even worse. She held off as long as possible, but finally gave in after asking Kaede to keep Miroku and Shippou busy so they wouldn't come and watch or try to join them.  
  
Sango just looked at her, not sure what to say. Kagome went on, "I mean, my only real function here is to find the shards of the jewel. But Inuyasha seems to have completely forgotten about that! I mean, where is he? I thought it was the most important thing in the world to him ~ to complete that jewel so he can have his wish."  
  
In reality, she didn't miss seeking out homicidal demons and monsters bent on killing her and her friends. But her exasperation was fueled by other anxieties. For one thing, she needed to go back home. She still had two tests to take ~ one on Friday and one on Saturday. And her friends had roped her into being on the Prom planning committee, so she was supposed to go to some meeting for decorations. Ugh! Like she had time for that! But somehow they had managed to guilt her into it. She couldn't wait forever for the stubborn hanyou to return. He couldn't really be that angry that she left, could he?  
  
And the deeper worries. She was pretty sure Inuyasha had gone off to be with Kikyo. Where else would he be? Try as she might, she just couldn't get over being jealous about that. But he had chosen Kikyo, so what could she do. But if they were together, had she already sucked him into hell with her? She had almost managed to do that once. Only this time, Kagome wouldn't have been around to break her spell. 'Oh, gods! Where is he?'  
  
Sango watched the parade of emotions playing across her friend's face. She watched as something amounting to despair settled there, and finally asked, "Kagome, what happened the night you left?" She had asked once before, but Kagome had just told her about the scene that happened between the grassy hill and the well. Sango couldn't see that that was much different than any of the hundreds of other arguments they had had over the last almost three years. That couldn't be why he was gone.  
  
"I already told you. He was probably a little angry that I left without arguing with him, but normally he would just yell at me or ignore me when I got back."  
  
"Or follow you down the well."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. But I didn't see him all night. And can you imagine him just following me around all night without making his presence known? He didn't come and criticize my dress when I was getting ready, he didn't go anything about my going out to dinner, and he didn't try to rip out Houjo's throat when he touched me." 'Or kissed me' she added only to herself. "Does that sound like the half-demon we know?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. But I know you're not telling me something. I know something happened while you were back home. I could see it in your eyes when you came back. You looked sad, almost guilty about something. You don't have to, of course, but I'll listen if you want to talk about it."  
  
Kagome shivered, and began to wade toward the shore. She looked back at the woman she had come to think of as a sister. "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
Sango followed her out of the water. She handed Kagome a towel and and wrapped the other around herself. Compared to the sack cloth she used before Kagome entered their world, it was absolutely heavenly. So soft and warm! She sat down on a rock and began to squeeze the water out of her hair.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh, Sango! It doesn't have anything to do with why Inuyasha is gone. It can't. He can't have been there, and even if her were, why would he care?" She toweled her hair, and then wrapped up again and sat on a rock across from Sango. Sango just waited. "Ok, well I had a really nice time with Houjo. I mean, he's a really nice guy. And he's cute. And he's nice to me. So very nice. Anyway, we went to dinner, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it was fun. We talked about school, and he did some funny impressions of some of our teachers. And it turns out he likes to camp, which I have a lot of experience in. And he bought me a rose from a Gypsy who was selling them from table to table. And he danced every dance with me. No complaints ~ he danced them all. It was great. But then a slow song started. You remember how I showed you guys how we dance to those songs?"  
  
Sango nodded. Kagome had used her and Miroku to demonstrate. It was very nice, if a little embarrassing, until the monk had to ruin it by groping her backside.  
  
Kagome continued, "Well, the music was soft, and I was getting sleepy, and he had his arms around me. And the song was saying something about "once in a blue moon." She sang that line for Sango. "Only, I started hearing "new moon" instead of blue moon. And....I just couldn't help it. I started thinking about Inuyasha. And that I was dancing with him. And then, Houjo kissed me. And it was great! Only, my eyes were closed and it wasn't Houjo I was kissing. And then I heard a howl in the distance, and realized where I was and who I was with....and I just freaked out. I don't know why. He's a nice guy! Why couldn't I just be happy I was kissing him? Why? Why can't I just accept the fact that Inuyasha doesn't want me and move on?" The tears were coming now, flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
Sango, not sure what else to do, just hugged her friend. Her sister. She finally spoke, "Kagome, why don't you think Inuyasha cares for you? He protects you with his life. He nearly goes insane when you're in danger. He's impossible to live with when you're gone. And he nearly tears apart any man that comes near you. Doesn't that tell you he that he cares for you?"  
  
That just resulted in a fresh deluge of tears. She drew back and ejaculated bitterly, "Of course he protects me, Sango! None of you can see the shards of his precious jewel! It's the only thing that matters to him! Well, that and his dead girlfriend!" She was so angry with herself! Why couldn't she be strong and hold this in? Inuyasha would not be impressed with her outburst. She could just hear him, "Stop crying!"  
  
"Oh, gods, Sango! I'm sorry! What is wrong with me?"  
  
Sango just hugged her tighter. "Nothing is wrong with you. We don't choose who we love. Our heart does. I know it hurts, but it's better than having no feelings at all."  
  
"Is it? Is it Sango? Right now I wouldn't mind trying the "no feelings" thing."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"M'lord, you really must eat something. You haven't eaten for four days now. Even you need to eat to keep up your strength." Myoga begged him.  
  
Inuysha didn't move from his spot on the cave floor. The same spot he had been in since he got there four days ago. When he left the monk, he had just fled in a random direction, not caring where he ended up. When he finally could go no farther, he found a cave, curled up in a ball on the floor, and there he stayed. He had no intention of ever moving from that spot.  
  
"What's the point?" he muttered. He knew the gnawing, aching feeling in his gut had nothing to do with food, and besides, he had no interest in going on. He would just lie here and wait till the earth reclaimed him. Why bother? Kagome had given him a reason for living, even made him like himself for who he was. With her, he didn't care that he was a "half- breed." She didn't, so why should he? But now he knew she wouldn't stay with him. She would leave just as soon as they completed that stupid jewel. Leave to spend her life with that human boy. To give him her smiles, her kisses. Her body. Oh, gods, that was painful.  
  
Pictures of them together flooded his mind ~ not just the kiss. That was the worst. But she had looked so happy all night. She laughed and smiled and tipped her neck back in ecstacy. Why couldn't he have made her that happy? Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why had he said all those mean things to her all the time, instead of telling her how he really felt? That she was beautiful. That she made him happy. That her friendship was the most important thing in his life. That her voice calling out to him in battle made him feel powerful, invincible. That even as he acted as if she annoyed him, her praise was what he lived for.  
  
That her scent brought him peace and joy and contentment. Most of the time. Sometimes it nearly drove him insane with desire.  
  
He sighed, and was amazed to find that a tear had slid down his cheek. He hadn't cried since his mother died.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! I think we have company!"  
  
His head shot up and he looked around. "Kagome?" had she come for him? Had she really found him?  
  
Instead, a silent figure entered his sanctuary. She shook her head, and looked sadly upon his figure. "See, Inuyasha, what my incarnate has done to you. Come with me now. Come with me and you can escape your pain."  
  
He regarded the animated figure of his dead lover. He realized with some surprise that he couldn't remember the last time he had thought of her. He still cared for her, of course, that she was doomed to wander the earth sucking souls to stay alive. But he knew in his heart that she wasn't who he belonged with.  
  
But then, the one he knew he needed had chosen someone else. Why not go with Kikyo now instead of waiting to die. Now or later, it didn't matter. Even as a half demon he couldn't go for too long without nourishment. Why postpone it and suffer more agony?  
  
'Because I deserve it? I do deserve the agony. But I want it to end.'  
  
He slowly rose from his spot in the dirt. He brushed off as much of the grime as he could, out of respect for Kikyo. She held her arms out to him, and he went to her.  
  
He hesitated a couple of steps away from the waiting miko and gazed into her sad, dead eyes. He didn't see forever. He was amazed that he had ever seen her in Kagome. Kagome would be yelling at him to snap out of it, telling him how strong and brave he was, how much he had to live for. She would sit him and tell him not to be so stupid. He reached up and touched the beads around his neck ~ at first a curse ~ but now his link to her.  
  
Kikyo stepped towards him and reached to remove the beads, but he said sharply, "NO! They stay!" causing her to step back again.  
  
He continued to finger them. Kagome hadn't used them in awhile. Except once to tug on them to get him into hugging range. They had been battling yet another shard coveting monster, and she had nearly been killed by his giant talons. After it was over, Inuyasha had yelled at her about staying out of the way where it was safe. Telling her that she was such a bother. But she saw through him and knew that he had just been afraid of losing her. So after he had dodged her a few times, she finally grabbed a hold of the beads and, with the threat of the "s" word ever present, tugged on them to get him close enough to hug. And hug they did. Once his arms were around her, he didn't let go for a very long time. Not till he heard her soft, even breathing, and knew she was asleep. And even then, he held her and gazed down at her face. He pulled the picture out of his Kimono and knew when it had been taken. He gazed down at it, memorizing every line, every curve, every color. Her pink cheeks, the peaceful face she wore when she was safe in his arms.  
  
But she had chosen someone else. He tucked the photo back into it's hiding place and stepped forward into the waiting miko's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Oh! Ouch! (Ducks onslaught of rotten tomatoes, rocks, spears, angrily drawn swords.) Oh, come on! You didn't want paradise without a price, did you? Do you hate it? Well, then let me know! 


	11. They're hopeless, aren't they?

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say this! So imagine me, straight faced, with big round glasses, speaking in a robotic monotone: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters or merchandising rights. I am making no monetary gains due to writing this story. I'm just keeping my hide safe from a group of somewhat violent people (if I listen to their reviews) who would be really unhappy if I didn't finish it. Preferably, yesterday. Ok?  
  
BTW, thanks again for liking it so much. I am humbled by your praise and enthusiasm.  
  
I was going to finish this story and post it tomorrow after I had a chance to run it past my Beta reader. But, I'm concerned for the health of one of my most loyal reviewers who seems to be on the edge of apoplexy! So, I'm gonna take my chances and post today, even if it's not quite perfect. Gotta take care of my friends, ne?  
  
Ok, OMT (one more thing): I apologize in advance for any OOC in Miroku's personality. As I said in the beginning, I am limited to what I have seen on Cartoon Network (websites, great fanfics, etc). So, as yet, I have yet to be formally introduced to our questionably holy man. Please forgive me for any inconsistencies.  
  
Also, I don't know whether the jewel begins to fuse before it is complete or not, so I have Kagome wearing it. If that's wrong, please let me know and I'll rewrite it the right way. It's not that important to the plot, yet anyway. Thanks! **************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Maybe we should look for him. It's not like him to be away from the hunt for so long." Sango mused. She and Kagome had both dressed and were headed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Not like him to be away at all. But then, maybe he hooked up with Kikyo and the two of them have decided to go on without us." Kagome fingered the nearly completed jewel that hung around her neck. "Except that I would think he would have come to get this first."  
  
"Kagome..."Sango began reproachfully.  
  
She was cut off by a sharp gasp from Kagome, who had just been seized by a very clear and vivid image in her mind. It was too real to be just a thought or her imagination. "We have to find Inuyasha! She's got him, and she's taking him with her!"  
  
Sango didn't have to ask who "she" was, or where "she" was taking him. "But how do you know?"  
  
"I just do. I just saw it. In my head, but it was real! You've got to believe me!"  
  
"I believe you! I do! But how are we going to find him? We have no idea where to look." She regarded Kagome. "Or do we?"  
  
"Yes. Well, maybe. I feel like I need to go this way." She pointed off into the hills beyond the valley. "After that, I will just have to sense him. Come on! We have to go!" And with that, she took off running.  
  
"Kagome, stop! Let me get Kirara! We'll get there much faster!"  
  
The anxious girl skidded to a stop. "Oh, yeah, right. Hurry!"  
  
In what seemed forever to Kagome, but was really just a few minutes, Sango was back. She was riding Kirara, and had Miroku and Shippou along with her. Sango pulled Kagome onto the cat's back, and they took off, following Kagome's directions.  
  
As Kagome sensed the hanyou's presence becoming stronger, she began to scream his name. She looked at her companions to help her, but they shook their heads. Miroku was the one who spoke up, "No, lady Kagome. He needs to hear your voice. We might drown it out."  
  
So she screamed, "Inuyasha!" desperately. "Inuyasha, where are you!" Fear and anguish washed over he in waves. He couldn't go with Kikyo! Not yet! Oh, please, gods no!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was in Kikyo's embrace, headed into nothingness, far from the pain of his broken heart. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him that this was not right! That this was not what he was supposed to do. But he ignored it, pushed it away, welcoming the cold darkness. A chill wind began to rush around them, swirling to encircle them in a void of time and space. He closed his eyes to meet oblivion.  
  
And then he became aware of someone calling his name. The voice was tortured, insistent, and it spoke not to his ears but to his heart. It broke through the void and grabbed ahold of his soul, and wouldn't let go. He knew it was Kagome, calling for him, needing him.  
  
Kikyo heard it too. She swiftly pressed her lips to his and whispered against his mouth, "You won't need her where we are going. You won't ever need to worry about her again."  
  
Inuyasha recoiled and shook his head to clear it. The wind stopped and the spell was broken. He pulled away from the miko's hold and fought the urge to wipe his mouth of the taste of death and decay that was Kikyo's kiss. Kagome was now frantically screaming his name, and she was getting closer. "Inuyasha, please!"  
  
When he finally found his voice, he said, "You're wrong, Kikyo. I will always care for her, and worry about her. And even if I had gone completely into hell with you, even into the deepest bowels, I would find a way to come back and protect her. Nothing and no one will ever keep me from doing that."  
  
And with that, he turned and bolted from the cave, his sensitive ears picking up the direction of Kagome's cries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's frantic cries echoed throughout the hills, her sense of urgency mounting. 'Oh, please, please, don't let me be too late!'  
  
Inuyasha was shouting her name, too, but without his demon ears, she couldn't hear it. She must have sensed it, though, because when she looked down into the thickly forested hills, she was able to spot a flash of red, and her heart knew!  
  
"Down there!" she pointed excitedly, "He's down there!"  
  
Kirara executed an effortless turn of her body, and began to descend in the direction Kagome indicated. "Inuyasha!" this time her cry was joyful. He was alive! He was ok! Inuyasha looked up at the group, and yelled, "Kagome, I'm here!"  
  
He was standing in a clearing, waiting for her. He was surprised to see that she wasn't being attacked or harmed in any way. Why had there been such fear in her voice, then?  
  
Still 30 feet from the ground, Kagome let go of the flying firecat and leapt down toward the waiting hanyou. He caught her easily, and she threw her arms around his neck, nearly smothering him with her hair, or choking him with the force of her hug. She sobbed into his chest from pure joy. He was alive!  
  
"Oi, wench! Do you always just jump and expect that I will be there to catch you?"  
  
She looked up at him with a tear-stained face and smiled a smile that almost made his knees buckle. "Of course. I know you won't drop me! You're the great Inuyasha!"  
  
He couldn't help himself. He hugged her to him as hard as he could without crushing her slim body. The trust she had in him warmed his heart. He buried his nose in her hair and took in her scent; sweet and warm. And alive. She felt so good against his chest. It was all he could do to keep from crushing his mouth to hers, demonstrating all the passion he held in his heart for her.  
  
By then the others had landed and were running toward them, but when Sango spotted the happy reunion she held her hand up for the rest to stop. They stayed back, not wanting to ruin the moment for their friends. They watched from behind some scrub, keeping as quiet as they could while still breathing, as the little scene played out before them.  
  
Inuyasha finally set Kagome down onto her feet, keeping his arms around her slim waist. She drew back and regarded him. Now that she knew he was alive and apparently unscathed, she had to wonder where the hell he had been the last couple of days. She scowled at him and demanded. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I have been about you? I waited and waited and you didn't come. Where were you!?!  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to glower. He began to remember why he had been holed up in that cave, why he had almost let Kikyo take him with her into hell. He pulled away and turned his back to her. "I'm a big boy! You don't have to worry about me. I'm not some weak, useless human who can't take care of themselves!"  
  
She felt like she'd been slapped. She had only been concerned for him. "Where were you?" She demanded. She wasn't sure she really wanted the answer, but she had to know.  
  
"I was busy! I have a life, too, you know. I had a life before you came traipsing through that well. You think I should just drop it to spend all my time with you?" He bellowed.  
  
"Oh, you mean that life you had while you were pinned to the Goshinboku? That life?" she countered angrily.  
  
"Before that!" he yelled back. What happened? They were so cozy a minute ago. Oh, gods, he messed it up again  
  
'No, she messed it up when she chose that jerk back in her world.'  
  
'That life. The one with Kikyo.' The answer she had feared. "Of course. You're right. I shouldn't have come." She looked away to conceal her face from him. She turned and headed back towards where she had seen her friends land. "I was just concerned. It's not like you to take so much time away from shard hunting."  
  
"So, that's why you bothered me? I came when you called, didn't I? I came when I thought you needed me, didn't I?" His stomach was in knots. All he really wanted t odo was hold her and never let go. Forget about the stupid jewel and carry her off someplace and just be together. But she wasn't his. He knew that. But he still hated to watch her walk away from him. Like he knew she would someday, forever. And he would live out the rest of his long life alone, because he now knew without a doubt that even without a mark, he had chosen her to be his mate. He had given his heart to her, even without his body.  
  
"I always need you." She said it so quietly; he knew she hadn't meant him to hear it. But he had, and it made his heart twist. She spoke up, "Go back to wherever you were. I'll let you know when we find another shard."  
  
He strode the few steps that divided them, saying, "No. We've lost enough time already. What if I don't get there on time, and you weaklings lose the shard? I will come with you."  
  
She shot him a resentful glance, "the" word on her lips. He saw it and prepared to kiss the ground, almost hoping she would say it. In a perverse way, it reaffirmed their link to one another.  
  
But the word never came. 'What's the point?' she thought. I was hoping for something that just wasn't there. That's not his fault. Silently, they walked to meet the rest of the group.  
  
The three friends waiting behind the scrub just sighed. "Those two are hopeless, aren't they?" Shippou lamented.  
  
No one answered. No answer was required.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, Dog-boy! I'm not going to argue with you. I have to go back to take two exams! This is not up for negotiation! I am not going to mess up my chance of getting into University because of some pig-headed hanyou not letting me get back to take my tests!"  
  
Things had been quiet on the demon attack front for the last few days. It was not quiet, however, in the little group of shard hunters. Non-stop bickering from the hanyou and the girl from the future echoed through the forest. She, for her part, had tried to talk to him, tried to apologize to him for her last departure, tried to appease him with the gifts of ramen and chocolate she had brought back for him. All she got for her efforts was steadily increasing hostility. He picked on her for everything from her general appearance and inferiority to her incompetence as a shard hunter. Everything she said annoyed him.  
  
He even stopped eating her cooking, though it took great restraint on his part. It worked, though. She was pretty sure he must hate her if he wasn't even willing to eat the food she prepared, since he never turned down food.  
  
When it was finally time to go home, she was relieved. Until he decided that he would stop her. She couldn't understand why he would. He apparently found her company abhorable. So much so that he reminded her at every chance. She had spent more time in tears in the last few days than in the last three years. She hoped that she had hidden that little piece of information from him. Indeed she must have, or he would have goaded her about that, too.  
  
In fact, he hadn't missed the tears. He didn't need to see them. He could smell them. His ears and his heart caught every tremor that she couldn't hide in her voice. He didn't mean any of the horrible things he said to her. But every time he looked at her, wanting to go to her and tell her he was sorry, to hold her and let her know he hadn't meant it, he would remember the other guy he saw holding her, touching her, kissing her...And he would become so angry that he just spewed venom. It was a vicious cycle, and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
"We've lost enough time! You don't need to go back there! You have enough to do here!" He just knew she was lying about those "tests." She was going back to be with that Hobo guy. To touch him and kiss him again. But he couldn't say that. She might find out that he had been watching her at the dance.  
  
"Don't talk to me about lost time! I'm not the one who disappeared for four days, doing "who knows what!" I've got to go!"  
  
"No!" He blocked her path. "Why do you need to go to to this Oni-varsity for anyway?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! This is not up for discussion! I am LEAVING!" She faked a step to the left of him, then darted under his right arm. Maybe PE classes were good for something after all.  
  
One leap, and he had again situated himself between her and the portal. "Fine. Come right back after your test tomorrow!"  
  
"I will not! I have a test tomorrow, one the next day, a Prom committee meeting after that, and then on Sunday, I am going shopping with my friends."  
  
He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shopping for what? What do you need so badly?"  
  
"That's none of your business, but I'm going to buy a prom dress."  
  
'Promdress? What's a promdress?' He sneered at her,"What about tomorrow night? Do you have another date? With your precious human?"  
  
Kagome felt the blood rise to her face as she fought for control. "Why, Inuyasha, do you want to bring Kikyo and join us?" she hissed through her teeth. "I am soooooooo out of here! Sit!!!!" And before he could get even the "B" out, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was still lying there a few moments later when Miroku came charging into the clearing. "Ok, Inuyasha! I've had enough! We all have! What the hell is wrong with you? I know it has something to do with the night you followed Kagome, so spill!"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing important."  
  
Miroku lifted his eyebrows skeptically. "Oh really? And that's why you've been acting like the spawn from hell ever since that night? With the exception of that little disappearing act you pulled on us for four days." He eyed the hanyou and said, "I have kept my word and not said anything to anyone. But I wonder if I told Sango what I knew, if maybe we could piece things together. I'm sure Kagome has said something to her."  
  
Inuyasha paled. "You promised not to say anything. And it's none of your business, monk." He turned to walk away.  
  
"What? Are you going to run away again? I never took you to be a coward before, Inuyasha. Are you going to let Kikyo take you into hell this time? Kagome saw that, you know. In her mind."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, stunned. "Sh...she did? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, but she did. And she was frantic. She was determined to find you, even if she had to run on foot." He watched the hanyou's face change from shock to confusion to pleasure, and finally to harden again into a scowl. "And it is my business, when two of my friends are hurting. Especially when one is doing it to another."  
  
"I suppose you mean I'm hurting her? Well, what does she care what I do or say? She doesn't want me!"  
  
"Gods, can you really be that stupid? Why do you think she doesn't want you? She doesn't have to keep coming down that well, you know. She could seal it up with one of Kaede's ofudas and you would never be able to get through. But she keeps coming back, completely trusting you with her life. Worrying herself sick when you disappear, or when she thinks you're injured. And she tries to take care of you, even though you make it pretty tough and thankless." He paused a moment before going on, perhaps to see if the hanyou would respond. Finally, "So, what in seven hells happened?" He delivered a good, solid * WHACK!* to the back of Inuyasha's head with his staff.  
  
"OUCH! MONK!"  
  
"Well?" Miroku eyed him, his staff poised to deliver another blow.  
  
Inuyasha let out a long, labored sigh. After a short silence, Miroku finally heard his defeated reply, "She chose the human boy."  
  
Miroku lifted his brows and waved his hand to indicate that he should go on. "And..."  
  
He went on to tell the monk the story of everything that had happened from the time he jumped through the portal to Kagome's Family well house, to the time he came back and saw Miroku again. Except for the bit about tucking Kagome's brother into his bed. It wasn't relevant anyway.  
  
Miroku listened without interrupting. When Inuyasha finished, he still remained silent. 'So this what this whole mess has been all about. Two people who desperately love one another, but who are too pig headed to take the first step. He turns to what's familiar to keep from getting his heart broken, she retaliates by turning to one she doesn't love. But it's not working, because they're both miserable.' He shook his head at the stupidity of it all.  
  
"So, seeing them kiss hurt, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted. He couldn't eradicate that hideous image from his mind, and it was worse when they talked about it.  
  
"Maybe the way it hurt Kagome when she saw you and Kikyo together." The hanyou's eyes closed painfully. It was a thought he had avoided. The pain was much easier to deal with when he could put the blame on her.  
  
"Hmm. And this," he waved his hand to indicate the area in which they were standing, but really meaning the scene that had taken place a short time before, "is your plan to win her back, is it?" the monk had the mischievous glint back in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha spun to look at his friend. "Win....her...back? But I don't feel...I don't love her that way...that is..." the hanyou sputtered.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and held up his hand. "Oh, for gods sake, save it pal! Lie to yourself if you want to. You're the only one you're fooling. Well, you and that poor girl. After that little closing scene, you'll be * lucky* if she doesn't seal the well and leave forever."  
  
'Seal the well?' the thought brought the searing knife twisting in his gut. "She wouldn't ... couldn't...could she?"  
  
"Well, obviously her powers are getting stronger. After all, she saw you when she thought you were in trouble."  
  
"But...win her back? Can I do that?" He had been so miserable and angry that the thought simply had never occurred to him.  
  
"Inuyasha," the monk laid his hand gently on his friend's shoulder, "no matter what you two want to think, she loves you. It's as obvious as your love for her."  
  
This time he didn't even try to deny it. "Then why did she choose that Hobo guy?"  
  
"Why did you kiss Kikyo?"  
  
" I didn't. She kissed me. And besides, that was totally different."  
  
"Different, how? Two people, trying desperately to fill the void in their hearts. How is her case different than yours?" the monk asked, one eyebrow raised. "And besides, what makes you so sure she "chose" him? Were they the only ones kissing during that dance?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, thinking back. He hadn't really been watching anyone else, but he did see some other couples out of the corner of his eye. "Well, no, I guess not."  
  
"Look Inuyasha, they do things differently in Kagome's time. They talk differently, they eat differently, they dress differently. We already know they dance differently. They touch and hold each other, even if they aren't bound to the person they are dancing with. Maybe the kiss was part of the dance."  
  
Inuyasha found that hard to believe, but he found lots of things about Kagome's world unbelievable. He was beginning to warm to the theory. It was a good one. That would explain why Kagome would let that pathetic guy touch her. If that were true, then he was going to have to make sure she only danced * those kind * of dances with him from now on. "But she looked so happy..."  
  
"She loves to dance. You know that. And she loves music. She's been looking forward to that dance for a long time."  
  
"She didn't tell me about it!" Inuyasha muttered resentfully.  
  
"She didn't want you to stop her from going." The hanyou huffed, but the monk continued, "Look, Inuyasha. If she were that crazy about him, wouldn't she want to spend every extra minute she could with him? But when she came back here and you weren't here waiting, she stayed. If she loves that guy, why didn't she just go back home and tell us to send you for her when you came back?"  
  
The Houshi had a point. Inuyasha felt his spirits lifting; higher than they had been for almost a week. 'Maybe there is some hope after all.' "So, uh, what do I do? She was pretty mad at me when she left. I said a few really awful things."  
  
Raised eyebrows again. "A few? Try an endless barrage for three days."  
  
The dog-demon's ears drooped again. "She's never gonna forgive me, is she?"  
  
"I'm sure she will, but we're going to need some help. And some wisdom. Kaede can help us with that. But even I know one thing you're going to have to do, and you're not going to like it. Indeed, it may be one of the toughest things you've ever had to do."  
  
"What's that?" the ears perked a little.  
  
"You're going to have to apologize. Probably even grovel."  
  
The ears drooped again. "Hmmph." Couldn't he just maim himself or face off against Hiten again? Well, he had a few days to think about what to say, anyway. Which reminds him:  
  
"Uh, Miroku? What's a promdress?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: Any better? At least we're headed in the right direction, right? BTW, I don't know if they have anything like proms at Tokyo schools. But it's integral to the plot, so work with me on this one, ok? 


	12. The Way to a Girl's Heart

Disclaimer: Just a sec, let me check my portfolio...Bummer! Nope, don't own Inuyasha, any of its characters, or anything affiliated to the show. So I'm not making any money off this fic, ok? I will admit that I have become quite the feedback junkie, though!  
  
Now that we have that out of the way...Ahem!  
  
The Way to a Girl's Heart  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to figure out what a promdress was and why Kagome would need a whole day to find one when they heard a rustling in a nearby clump of bushes, and Shippou emerged. He gave them a superior look and declared, "I know what it is! And it's not a promdress. It's a PROM DRESS. As in one of those things Kagome wears with the top and skirt attached, only it's for a special dance called a Prom." He crossed his arms and looked very satisfied with himself.  
  
The monk and the hanyou exchanged a look and Inuyasha asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I was listening to Kagome and Sango talk about it. Kagome said the prom is a special dance that's really romantic. You're supposed to go with someone really special, and they do a lot of that touchy, feely dancing that Kagome tried to teach Miroku and Sango to do."  
  
Inuyasha looked stricken. Miroku chuckled softly, "I guess you'd better be going to that dance, Dog boy."  
  
Shippou looked up at them both disdainfully. "Oh, yeah, like that's gonna happen! You think Kagome's gonna take a hanyou to her special dance? You don't think people will notice there is something a little FREAKISH about him? You can't wear one of those cap things to a dance, you know!" In fact, Shippou knew that the Prom was on the night of a new moon, because Kagome and Sango had discussed that too, but he wasn't about to miss an opportunity to taunt the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha was alarmed. He had to be the one to go to this special romantic dance with Kagome. The idea of that Hobo guy getting to spend another whole evening with his hands on the soft curve of her hips, his body pressed against hers, his lips on her lovely pink mouth... it nearly drove Inuyasha out of his mind to think of it.  
  
Miroku watched his friend's face. "Of course, you won't get anywhere with her if she's still mad at you." When he saw the hanyou blanch, he chuckled again, "Oh, yeah, we're really gonna need some help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Kaede's hut, the group sat huddled around the fire, discussing this "prom" that Inuyasha had never heard of before that afternoon, yet now wanted to attend more than he wanted the Jewel itself.  
  
Sango smirked at the little kistsune, who was currently curled up with Kirara, but not asleep. She knew if he had been listening to the conversation about the prom between herself and Kagome, he also knew that Inuyasha's ears wouldn't be a problem that night. Not wanting him to suffer acute head trauma, though, she chose not to give him away. "Um, I think the night of the prom just might be on the night of a new moon." She looked over at Kaede for confirmation, and received it with a small knowing smile.  
  
Miroku took charge from there, "Ok, Sango. Does Kagome already have a date to this "prom?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "She's been asked, but hasn't said yes to anyone. Yet." She deliberately didn't mention any names, for fear of setting their friend off.  
  
Miroku turned back to Inuyasha, "Ok, assuming that Kagome forgives you and that she is willing to give up her special evening with Lover boy (very evil look from Inuyasha), we still have several obstacles to overcome."  
  
Shippou snorted, "I'll say. You have to take her out to dinner, and you don't have any money from her time. And even if you did, your eating habits are disgusting! Myouga has better manners than you do, and he sucks blood!" The little kitsune fully expected to be cuffed on the head for this, but it was worth it. Amazingly enough, though, the blow didn't come.  
  
The hanyou gave him a warning growl, but his heart didn't seem to be in it. He looked sad. The kit was right. He didn't know how to dance any of their dances, either. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. But every time he felt like giving up, he remembered the scene at the dance, and his resolve strengthened.  
  
As far as he was concerned, that human was never going to touch HIS Kagome again. Not if he could help it.  
  
Kaede offered, "Perhaps Inuyasha might go and speak to Kagome's family about this. They might be willing to let him do some chores in exchange for money to take young Kagome out to dinner."  
  
Miroku nodded, "A good plan. That solves the money problem. But he will still need to get the proper clothing and learn to dance. And work on those table manners!" He added pointedly as he watched Inuyasha slurp up the contents of the bowl Kaede had just passed him.  
  
Again, Kaede thought it would be best if he spoke with Kagome's mother about it.  
  
Shippou sat up, "But what if Kagome won't let him go to her dance. She was pretty mad at him when she left."  
  
"Well, I guess he'll have to convince her." Sango said with more faith in her voice than she felt. Inuyasha wasn't very experienced in the softer negotiation skills.  
  
"Hey, but what if she tells that guy she'll go with him while she's at home this time. If she's so mad at Inuyasha, she might!" Shippou was really enjoying himself at the hanyou's expense.  
  
That little thought hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. What if she did? He thought back to their argument earlier, when he asked if she was going on a date while she was at home. Her answer was, "Why, Inuyasha, do you want to bring Kikyo and join us?" She didn't say no.  
  
He turned his distressed face to Miroku for advice, but then thinking better of it, turned to Sango. She sighed. "Inuyasha, go pick some cherry blossoms from the grove, take them through the well and tell her you're sorry. Kagome is kind and understanding, and she cares very deeply for you. I'm sure she will forgive you."  
  
The boys gaped at her in awe. Such a simple plan. It just might work! 'Wow, she's good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, book open in front of her, trying seriously to concentrate on her studies and not on the scene at the well. Her repeated dashes across her reddened eyes with the back of her hand betrayed the fact that she was losing this battle. 'Aaaaaaaaaaagh! He is so exasperating! Why does he have to be such a jerk? Why do I have to care so much? And why, oh why, can't I just leave him back in his own era when I come home? Why?'  
  
She looked around her room for a distraction. Last time she needed a distraction, she had practiced archery for a couple of hours, and it had really helped. A glance at the darkening night sky told her that that wouldn't be an option today. What else? Her eyes traveled around the room, and rested on dressing table mirror. 'What could have happened to that picture?' She had searched for it to no avail. Maybe she should try again. 'Don't be stupid. You're trying to forget about him, remember? At least for long enough to study.'  
  
Something. But what? Souta was out with Mom and Grandfather, so there was no one to kick the soccer ball with. Her eyes finally lit on her retired toe shoes. Hmmmm.... They should still fit. Her feet hadn't grown since then. Still...it would be dangerous. She hadn't danced in a couple of years, and it is necessary to keep your ankles strong to safely dance on pointe. 'So you break your ankle! That would solve your prom problem. You'd have a good reason not to go.'  
  
Houjo had asked her, very sweetly, to go with him. He had made it clear that he would not take liberties with their closeness again, and that he would let her decide how to proceed with their "friendship." But as sweet as that was, she still couldn't make herself want to go with him. She didn't want to lead him on. It wasn't fair to him, and he was such a nice guy. He deserved to have someone care for him the way he cared for her.  
  
The prom was supposed to be special, romantic. But the only one she wanted to be romantic with was in love with someone else, so even if she did take him, it would be very depressing. What could be worse than dancing close to someone and know he was thinking about someone else? And besides that, he seemed to have developed an enormous amount of hostility toward her of late, so even asking him would be a mistake: "Why would I want to go to a dance with an ugly weakling like you?"  
  
She shook her head to clear it of those dismal thoughts. 'Forgetting about him, at least for now, remember?' She firmly turned her thoughts back to her pink satin shoes hanging by their ribbons on the wall. She remembered what it felt like to dance like that. Not the constrictive dancing you do at a school dance when you have to mindful of other people all crushed together on a small dance floor. Or aware of everyone watching you, so not feeling free to dance with your heart. But just letting the music take you over, feeling the pure joy and ecstasy of movement. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes in reminiscence. Hardly even realizing that she was doing it, she took the shoes off the wall and began to tie them to her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Inuyasha climbed out of the well at the Shrine, he was a little nervous. Maybe more than a little. Hell, he was downright terrified! Kagome had been pretty angry when he left, and hurt. And he knew from experience that a wounded animal or woman was the most dangerous of all.  
  
He peeked out the door of the well house toward Kagome's room, and swallowed thickly. Clutching his peace offering tightly, he leapt up into the tree outside her window and peered in. He took in the lavender walls, the neatly made bed, the dressing table with all it's potions and paints and scents he couldn't understand, and finally, her desk. No Kagome. Hmmm....where could she be? According to what she said, she should be studying. Suspicion reared it's ugly head, and his eyes flashed. Was she out with that Hobo guy somewhere? But he got ahold of himself and sniffed the air. 'No. She's here. And she's alone. Good.' But where? He picked up the sound of some kind of music from somewhere in the house.  
  
A happy thought occurred to him. Maybe she was in the kitchen making something to eat! And if she forgives me, maybe she will share with me. He smiled hopefully and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on the pavement below. He crept over to the open kitchen window and peered in. Again, no Kagome. But here the sound of the music was stronger, and through the door that lead into the living room, he could see an occasional arm or leg flailing with abandon.  
  
Terror gripped him! Was some demon attacking her? He had to get to her! He took ahold of the window and threw it all the way open, and vaulted through. He bounded through the kitchen, over the counter that stood in his way, and to the doorway. There he stopped short and stared. The coffee table had been pushed out of the way, and the rug rolled up. And there, in the lovely white gauzy costume and white legs he had seen in the photograph, was Kagome. Breathtaking and ethereal.  
  
Instantly spellbound, he watched Kagome's body flow in wild, unrestricted, but undeniably graceful movement. Completely unaware of his presence, she danced with no inhibitions, passion and fire in each step, as though her life depended on it. He found himself certain, once again, that the motion of her body drove the music, as they moved in perfect synchronization.  
  
He knew not how long he stood there, still holding the small bouquet of fragrant pink blossoms. The movement of her lithe, graceful form completely enchanted him, and he found himself longing to join her. To join with her. To be one with the ethereal nymph before him. He knew then how the wilis' in Souta's story had been able to enchant their lovers to dance to their deaths with them. He would be more than willing to give up his life if he could spend eternity dancing with Kagome. Though he was just standing there, still as a statue, he found he was flushed and breathless. 'Oh, gods, she is so beautiful!'  
  
When the music finally faded, she slowed to catch her breath. She lay her small hand on her breast, as it expanded and contracted in great gasps as she greedily drank in oxygen. Finally, she seemed to realize she wasn't alone in the room. After picking up a towel to wipe the droplets of perspiration from her forehead, she turned to see him standing there, and frowned in confusion. Then she looked down and remembered what she was wearing, and blushed. She said quietly, evenly, "What are you doing here, Inuyasha? I just left; I'm not going back yet."  
  
"Why did you stop?" He was still fixed on her dancing.  
  
Her face was burning. "Why? Are you going to make fun of this, too?" And she had felt so much better while she was dancing, too. An hour of distraction down the tubes! She had tried to forget about him, about his constant criticism, about their last argument, and here he was to bring it all back!  
  
He crossed the room to stand in front of her. "No! I...No. I just came to ..." Blushing bright crimson, he bowed his head so that his face was completely obscured by his thick curtain of silvery white hair, and thrust the sakura blossoms at her. "I just wanted to..." This was much harder than he had imagined. What if she didn't accept? He really had been awful. Maybe she would think his behavior was unforgivable.  
  
Soft hands accepting the offered blossoms interrupted his thoughts. With mystification in her voice, she murmured, "For me?" She brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Thank you, Inuyasha. But why?"  
  
He was still trying to make his mouth work. He finally gave up and just threw his arms around her slim, sweaty form. He pulled her into his body and held her as tightly and close as he could before he heard her gasp for air and released a little. He finally found his tongue and whispered fervently into her ear, "I'm sorry Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me! I'm such a jerk!"  
  
Kagome was in shock. In the last few years she had known this half dog- demon, he had done some surprising things. He had even apologized, sort of, a few times. But this was completely unprecedented. She knew how much it must have cost him. Managing to pull one of her hands free from where they were crushed between their bodies in his tight embrace, she encircled his waist with it, patting his back reassuringly. "Yeah, you are. But you're my jerk. Ok, Inuyasha. I forgive you."  
  
He drew back just a little and searched her eyes, "You mean it? Really? You forgive me for all the terrible things I said to you?"  
  
Keeping eye contact with him, she nodded. He continued to search the dark brown depths, and finally seemed satisfied. Relaxing a little, his body became very aware of their proximity and began to scream at him, "Now would be a very good time to kiss her! She's right here! Kiss her!"  
  
The temptation was almost overwhelming. She was so close, her supple body pressed up against his, still warm and wet with perspiration making her intoxicating scent even stronger. But he reluctantly loosed his hold on her and backed away, because his lips weren't the only parts of his body that had felt their closeness and suddenly wanted attention. She had forgiven him, and he didn't want to spoil it by having her "sit" him 20 or so times.  
  
Kagome looked down at her pretty flowers, now completely crushed. The scent they gave off was sweetly aromatic, but they wouldn't be much to look at in a vase.  
  
Inuyasha saw this, "I'm sorry about your flowers, too. I'll get you some more." He added shyly, "If you want."  
  
She smiled. "That would be nice, sometime. But these are still perfect. I can press them in a book and keep them forever. They will be very precious to me."  
  
He colored a little, but beamed with real delight. She liked his gift! It was precious to her!  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha? I really need to study. And shower. But I could heat up some dinner for you and make you some tea. Would you like that?"  
  
He nodded. "Maybe you could show me how to use that stove thing, so I can do the heating next time."  
  
She smiled in agreement and he followed her to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually, the pair was seated cozily at the kitchen table, Kagome with her textbook and Inuyasha with his dinner and tea. It had taken a while to convince Inuyasha to stop playing with the knobs on the stove that lit the burners and made the flames higher or lower, but she finally got him seated and was able to return to her studies. She actually wanted very badly to shower and change, but thought it would be rude to leave him to eat alone.  
  
Inuyasha, for his part was suddenly finding it very hard to eat. It looked and smelled wonderful, and from experience, he knew anything cooked in this household would be delicious. But everything Shippou had said came flooding back, and he was suddenly very self-conscious. If he looked like a pig eating, she wouldn't even consider taking her to her prom. He tried desperately to remember the manners his mom had taught him, but it had been so long ago! It would be much easier if Kagome were eating, too, because he could copy her. But she said she had already eaten dinner and all she wanted was a cup of tea.  
  
He self-consciously picked up his chopsticks and tried a small bite of meat. Any other time, that would have been no trouble, but his hands were shaking so that when he tried to pinch the morsel between the two sticks, it slipped and flew straight for Kagome. It landed with a kind of a "splat!" on the table between her and her book.  
  
She looked up and laughed lightly, "Thank you, Inuyasha, but I'm really not hungry!" she picked up the meat and fed it to him with a smile. Still smiling at him, she licked her finger of the remaining sauce, but then went back to her book.  
  
He gaped at her. Was she...did she...that was so...intimate! She had just fed him with her fingers, and then licked the finger that had been in his mouth! His body begin to flood with heat again, rapidly losing all interest in the food before him. He didn't even remember what the meat had tasted like. But now she was reading again. His head was swimming. What should he do now?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the peal of some loud chime. Kagome looked up and muttered, "Who could that be?" She got up and headed for the front door.  
  
Inuyasha heard the door open and Kagome's voice, "Oh, hello Houjo-kun! I wasn't expecting company!"  
  
"Gomen, Kagome-sama. I tried to call, but your phone seems to be out."  
  
A loud, threatening growl came from inside the living room, but the curtains were drawn, so Houjo couldn't see its source.  
  
"Do you have a new dog, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Uh, no. A friend... is...uh.....visiting our family, and he has a dog. Not very friendly to strangers. Very possessive." She stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, feeling thoroughly kicked. How could she walk out with that human, just leaving him there? Ok, maybe he knew the answer to that question, but it still hurt. His ears drooped again. What if she told him she would go with him to the prom while she was out there? He couldn't even watch from where he was. Should he go out there?  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, though, the door opened and Kagome stepped inside. He lifted his nose to sniff discreetly, and was happy to note that the human's scent was not on her. He hadn't touched her.  
  
Hands on her hips, she turned a scowl at him and scolded, "Inuyasha! You cannot go around being rude to everyone who comes to my house! I have to live in this world, you know!"  
  
He muttered back at her, "He's not just anyone, and I know it. He's your boyfriend."  
  
She looked at him and sighed. She didn't have time to get into a 'my boyfriend/your girlfriend/why do you care?" argument with him. She had to get some studying done. "Again, none of your business. But he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend from school. He came by to give me some notes he took in class that are important to the test I'm taking tomorrow." She proffered them to him. "See?"  
  
He studied her for a moment. He knew there hadn't been any physical contact; he would have smelled it on her. He looked down and said quietly, "Did you tell him you'd go to your prom with him?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "How did you know about that?"  
  
He shrugged, "Sango told me. I asked what a prom dress was."  
  
She sat on the couch and cradled her face in her hands feeling very confused. What did he care? "I told him I'd let him know next week. I don't want to go alone." Her head was starting to hurt and she really wanted that shower.  
  
He moved to sit next to her and brought his hand to her chin. Her hands fell away from her face as he lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes and he spoke, "Take me."  
  
She stared at him as though he had just sprouted a small sapling out of the top of his head. "Excuse me?"  
  
His cheeks flushed but he didn't turn away, "I said, take me. Please."  
  
"I heard what you said, but why? Why would you want to go to my prom?"  
  
This time he did turn away, and said nothing. She finally said firmly, "No. No way. Very, very bad idea. Thank you for trying to save me from going alone, but no."  
  
He turned a wounded face to her. "Please, Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can we discuss this another time? Like after my test tomorrow? Please? I have to get some studying done or I will fail it completely."  
  
"Tell me you'll take me to your prom and I will leave you alone."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
He looked down, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
She was startled, "Ashamed of you? No! How could I be ashamed of someone as strong and handsome as you are? A little afraid of what you might do to some of the guys at my school maybe, but not ashamed." It was true. She was trying to appeal to his sense of pride, but she wasn't lying.  
  
"I can behave myself. I haven't killed Kouga, have I?"  
  
She shot him a skeptical look, and was about to retort, but was saved further argument by the entrance of her mother and Souta. She jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around her mom. "Mom, I wasn't expecting you tonight! How's aunt Suki?"  
  
"Oh, honey, she's fine. And the baby's so cute! I brought you lots of pictures."  
  
They chatted for a few minutes, and then Kagome took the opportunity to duck out and run upstairs for her long awaited shower. She knew her mom and Souta would keep Inuyasha company.  
  
He told Mrs. Higurashi why the carpet and tables were out of place, and put them back where they belonged for her. Souta "helped" him. Then they all went into the kitchen and Inuyasha again sat down to his almost untouched dinner. Souta joined him with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi poured fresh tea for Inuyasha and herself and regarded the silent hanyou a moment. She said, "Is there something wrong, dear?"  
  
After a long silence, Inuyasha finally answered quietly, "I need your help."  
  
She looked surprised, but said, "What can I do for you?" After all, he kept her baby safe, and she knew Kagome cared about him very deeply. In fact, in spite of his course manner, they had all become quite fond of him over the years.  
  
"I want Kagome to take me to her prom. But she said no. I think it's because I don't have any money to take her to dinner. Or the right clothes. Or... any table manners." He was looking more and more dismal with each sentence. "And I don't know how to dance."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned and said, "Well, the money isn't really a problem, I don't think. Kagome's got some money saved up, and we would be willing to give you some."  
  
"No." Inuyasha was adamant. "I want to take her with my own money."  
  
"Your own money? But..."  
  
"I was hoping I could do some chores around here for you. While Kagome goes to school. I would do anything you asked, if you show me how. And maybe you could pay me so I could take her to dinner someplace nice." He said all this in a proud but shy manner, somewhat atypical of his usual demeanor.  
  
Smiling to herself, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well, we could use some some painting done around here. And there are a lot of steps outside to be swept. And some garden work that's long overdue. I think I could keep you busy. As for the clothes, I think you could wear Mr. Higurashi's tuxedo with just a few alterations."  
  
She watched as he finally seemed to relax enough to take a bite of his dinner. In all the times he had come to visit their home, she couldn't remember him trying to eat so carefully. "Of course I'll have to feed you if you're working here, so I can help with table manners, too. As for dancing..."  
  
Souta piped up, eager to be a part of helping his hero. Especially if it meant him getting together with his sister. "I can teach him to dance! This friend of mine got a great dance DVD, and we can use it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked skeptically at the little boy, who, having stated his role, was happily munching away at an oversized cookie.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. This should be interesting. She would have to pull out the video camera tonight and make sure she had plenty of film. Kagome was going to want to see this some day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Logan: I feel terrible! After all the great laughs you've given me, and I'm too late to help you. Sorry about your girlfriend ~ that sucks! I was just revising as you wrote me the last review, so, of course, I didn't see it in time. Had I seen it earlier, I would have a) said "to hell with the revision, just post it! Or b) e-mailed the chappie to you! Hopefully you'll like the next chapter even better, though: Inuyasha meets "Darrin's Dance Grooves!" Will either one of them survive? 


	13. Prom Bootcamp

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, EVER, EVER owned a copy of Darrin's Dance Grooves. Or, unfortunately, Inuyasha. But I want to make it perfectly clear that you will not find a copy of Darrin's Dance Grooves among my personal VHS/DVD collection. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prom Bootcamp  
  
The last thing Kagome remembered was looking at the clock, which read 2:46 in the morning. She vaguely remembered thinking that she could just rest her eyes for a few minutes, and laying her head on her desk. But she woke in the morning, tucked snugly into her bed, somewhat rested and refreshed. How did she get here?  
  
She didn't remember the clawed hands that had gently stroked her hair back to see if she were really asleep or just resting. She didn't remember the strong, red clad arms that picked her up to lay her gently on her bed, or the white hair that fell across her face as the young man tucked the blankets around her sleeping form. And, sadly for her, she didn't remember the lips that, lighter than a butterfly's wings, quickly brushed her forehead before the young man stepped back to study her sleeping face, as if to memorize every detail.  
  
He had watched her peaceful sleep until a frown of frustration crossed her face. She turned over and seemed to be searching for something. Her hand hit upon a white plush dog with little fuzzy triangular ears on it's head, which she grabbed and pulled into her embrace, smiling in her sleep, "Mmmmmmyasha." After that, she returned to peaceful sleep.  
  
That startled him. Did she really sleep with that little stuffed dog because it reminded her of him, or because she missed having Shippou next to her? He decided that he liked the former much better than the latter, and smiled smugly. She didn't sleep with a little Houjo plushie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome dashed off for school, laden with heavy schoolbag and her lunch. Luckily, she had been too preoccupied with getting off to school to notice his presence. He was going to have to do something about that when he got her back home. Being so unaware of her surroundings could be dangerous. But then, he guessed she didn't feel so threatened in her own time.  
  
He was so thinking when he stepped into the kitchen, ready to begin work. Instead, Kagome's mother sat him down to a big breakfast, and began to coach him in the proper use of utensils and napkins.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure where they would go for pre-prom dinner, so she decided she'd better cover all bases. Forks were a challenge. While Inuyasha liked the idea of stabbing his food before eating it, he held the fork like an assault weapon instead of an eating utensil. Then came the whole concept of using a napkin to wipe his mouth instead of licking his hand and swiping it over his face (A/N I know that's a cat thing, but I'm pretty sure I've seen him do it.) Mrs. Higurashi imagined him doing that in a nice restaurant and shuddered a little. Kagome would be mortified. Or maybe not. She didn't seem to mind the hanyou's eccentricities, or even notice them much anymore. Mrs. H doubted very much that Inuyasha's lack of monetary funds or social skills had much to do with her daughter's refusal to allow him to accompany her to her dance. But if not that, what?  
  
The biggest challenge was getting him to slow down, instead of swallowing his food practically whole. To his credit, he tried really hard to follow her tutelage, but years of practical learning were hard to break. Mrs. Higurashi decided that polite conversation without letting food fall out of one's mouth was a lesson to be tackled another day.  
  
After breakfast, she gave Inuyasha a jumpsuit and painter's cap, and told him to change into them so he wouldn't get paint on his clothing. She pulled his hair back into a long braid (A/N: am I the only one that thinks he looks a lot like Duo?) to keep it from getting in the way. Then she took him outside and taught him how to paint.  
  
Painting wasn't so bad, and he really liked the way it looked when he stepped back and admired his work. It was satisfying. And he didn't get too many drips on the plants below. In fact, the only real mishap happened when Buyo decided it would be helpful to sit at the top of the ladder and continually swish his tail in Inuyasha's face. The cat narrowly escaped becoming a flying paintball by the appearance of Mrs. Higurashi, who came out to call the Inuyasha to lunch.  
  
After lunch, he went back to his task, flushing a little with pride ("Feh!") when Mrs. H praised his work. She was impressed with how hard he was working and how much he had done. If she hadn't known before, she knew now what it was that Kagome saw in this young man, er....half human. He took his jobs seriously, which is probably why Kagome was still alive. And, although he had grudgingly learned over the years to be polite and respectful of Kagome's family (it had taken a few "sit!" sessions to teach him that), she could see he really was trying to learn some social skills. It had never taken him that long to complete a meal as it had at lunch. Ok, he still isn't ideal son-in-law material (those ears and claws would be a little hard to explain, not to mention the threat of losing her daughter forever to Feudal Japan), but she wouldn't complain. No guy, let alone a guy like Inuyasha, would go through what he was willing to go through just to take her to the prom if he didn't really care. Of course, the real test was yet to come...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Souta, running up the steps and clutching a small, thin box to his chest. "I got it! I got it! I can teach Inuyasha to dance now!"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced at the box the boy was now waving at him. He had a very bad feeling about this. He tried to tell Souta that he had to finish painting, but Mrs. H told him he had worked hard enough that day, and should go get out of his paining clothes and put them in the laundry for her to clean. She said he should hurry and get changed so he would have enough time for his lesson before Kagome got home, and that she would put the gear away. When he finally headed inside the house, she smiled to herself, thinking of where she had set up the camcorder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Step back on your left foot and pivot." THUD! "&*(^%$%^$%$*(*)*)_*!!!!!"  
  
Souta glanced nervously back at the growling hanyou behind him. This was not what he had imagined when he volunteered to teach him to dance. He didn't figure that Inu-san would pick it up immediately, but also hadn't thought it would be this tough. His hero may be strong and brave and able to slash his enemies down to mere quivering pools of jello, but Fred Astaire he wasn't. The young boy was witnessing the meltdown of his hero, and it was being done by a hip-hop dance instructor. He glanced over at the coffee table, grateful that he had made Inuyasha remove his sword and scabbard before they started.  
  
THUD! The hanyou hit the floor for at least the tenth time, this time looking as if Kagome had said "sit!" with his face pressed to the floor. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Kagome dancing with Houjo. Without that image, he would have given up and stormed out long ago. From his spot on the floor he groaned, "Shouldn't Kagome be home soon? Shouldn't I get out of here before she finds me?"  
  
"Na-uh. She told me to let everyone know she was going to study with her bunch of giggly friends, so she wouldn't be home till dinner. You have plenty of time. Let's try again."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and pushed himself back to his feet. He was beginning to miss the Thunder brothers. He couldn't remember anyone dancing like this at the Shrine festival, and he hadn't been watching anyone but Kagome at her dance, but he was pretty sure she hadn't grabbed her foot and jerked her knee up and down at any time that night.  
  
The most infuriating thing was that the kid seemed to be picking this stuff up like it was no more difficult than walking. He followed along with the dancers and got just about every step right away. But every time Inuyasha seemed to be getting the hang of a step, they would change directions or do some tricky "ball-change" thing, and he'd end up on his butt again. Then that dark-skinned guy would say, "Moving on!" and Inuyasha would growl dangerously, "Moving on! What do you mean moving on! I'm not even on the step before the last step you did! Feh! This is STUPID!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi almost had to choke to keep from giggling as she watched the spectacle in the next room. Hidden behind the door jam, she had a pretty good view of it all. Finally, she couldn't keep from laughing out loud, so she went off to do some laundry. When she came back, poor Souta had Inuyasha by the back of his Kimono, trying desperately to hold him back from the TV. "No, Inuyasha! You can't kill him! He's not in the television! He lives in California someplace!"  
  
A heavily puffing hanyou glanced back at Tetsusiaga and growled, "Where * is * California?"  
  
"Somewhere in America. Nowhere near here. A really, really long way away. Please, Inu-san! I will turn it off!" He let go of Inuyasha's Kimono and darted to the television, hitting the power button. The hanyou slumped to the floor in defeat, looking very unhappy. Souta sat down next to him, just looking relieved.  
  
"Ano...I'm sorry, Inu-san. I didn't know. I never watched it before."  
  
Inuyasha just looked miserable. How could he take Kagome to a special dance if he couldn't even dance himself? No wonder she didn't want to take him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked in on the dismal pair and took pity on them both. Having chaperoned enough of Kagome's school dances over the years, she knew that very few kids danced like the people on the tape. With amusement tugging at the corners of her mouth, she stepped into the room and said, "I think I can help you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days went by fairly quickly. Kagome took her test, studied, took her other test and went to her prom committee meeting. And slept a little. She began to wish she were back in Feudal Japan just so she could get a decent night's sleep. All the while her "friends" interrogated her endlessly about herself and Houjo, and why she hadn't told him she would go with him. Her telling them that it wasn't fair to lead him on when she didn't return his feelings just didn't register with them. "But he's just so HUNKY!" one would sigh. "You two make SUCH a cute couple!" from another.  
  
She didn't want to mention Inuyasha. First of all, how could she explain him? Even without his ears and fangs, he was pretty unbelievable. And she refused to admit that it was him she wanted to share her prom night with, especially to herself. He wouldn't be a real date anyway. She had no idea why he suddenly thought he wanted to go, but she wasn't about to dance the night away with someone who wanted her to be someone else. Oh, gods, how depressing! And how did these people manage to rope her into helping to plan a dance she probably wouldn't go to, anyway?  
  
"Kagome! Hello! Are you still on the planet?" She shook her head and focused on hand waving in front of her face. Yuki looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little ill."  
  
"I'm ok. Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking what movie you want to see tonight."  
  
'Movie? I gotta get some sleep!' "Whichever one has the most comfortable seats."  
  
"Or we could go swing dancing!" Nanami suggested.  
  
'Swing dancing! Maybe I have more energy than I thought!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome glared at her alarm clock. Ugh! Why was it necessary to be there when the stores opened, anyway! She hit snooze and rolled over for a few extra minutes of sleep.  
  
When it went off again, she resigned herself to morning, and crawled out of bed with a yawn and a stretch. She reached down and scratched Buyo's ears. "What was I thinking? I never should have closed the club down. 'But swing dancing is so much fun! I should have asked one of those guys to go to the prom with me! That would be good. No broken hearts, no emotional attachments, and no guys wishing I were his old lover. Just great dancing! Hmmm...no romance either...'  
  
She reviewed her plans for the day. She and her friends were on a quest for the perfect prom dresses. "Hmph! As if it matters. What do I need a dress for if I'm not going? Or if I'm going alone." Or she could go with Houjo. Even after she tried to dissuade him, he still insisted that she was the only one he wanted to go with. Or there was ...NO! NO! Not an option!  
  
But no matter how firmly she tried to push the vision out of her mind, she couldn't stop herself from imagining Inuyasha in a tuxedo, his silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail, his cute ears...oh, wait, he would be human, wouldn't he? He'd have to be for it to work anyway. Ok, with his dark hair pulled back...STOP IT!" She turned on the water in the shower as hot as she could stand it and let it pound on her skin, waking her fully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well Sunday evening without his usual energy, but still happy. All that work around the shrine and the dancing was exhausting! And he had just narrowly escaped being caught by Kagome coming home from her shopping trip.  
  
He had been in the living room, dancing with the instruction of Kagome's mother. She had taught him some basic dance steps, taught him a couple of the popular line dances, and little swing (since Kagome loved that). And then because she just couldn't resist putting it on tape, the Macarena. She wasn't sure how she managed that one with a straight face, but watching the hanyou try to shake his hips and keep his hands from getting tied up at the same time was just too amusing to pass up.  
  
She had just gone into the kitchen to get him some lemonade when Kagome's voice came floating through the window, "No, thank you Houjo-kun. I just need to sit down for a bit."  
  
Inuyasha helplessly hit the floor, swearing quietly so he wouldn't call attention to himself. "Damn! She's home! Souta, you were supposed to warn me!" 'And what the hell is Hobo doing here?'  
  
"Sorry Inu-san. I was in the bathroom!"  
  
"I gotta get out of here! You go stall her!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi entered and said, "Why don't you just stay for dinner, Inuyasha? She was supposed to return tonight anyway, so she won't be surprised if you are here waiting for her, right?"  
  
Dinner sounded good. He was really hungry, and a meal here would be better than trying to find something for himself. Kaede was a good cook, but they might have already eaten by the time he got back.  
  
"Feh!" he said out of habit. "I mean...er...thank you Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
So he was still there when Kagome had finally convinced Houjo that she was ok, and no, she didn't need him to carry her inside or go to the store to get her anything. And he didn't go out to maim her would-be suitor because it didn't fit the "I'm civilized enough for you to take out in public" image that he was trying to cultivate. But it took all his self-control not to.  
  
He expected her to be a little indignant when she saw him there, but she wasn't. Or, she didn't seem to be anyway.  
  
"Oh, hi, Inuyasha! You came to get me?" she reached up and scratched the back the back of her head.  
  
"Uh, yeah. And your mom invited me to stay for dinner. I guess she wants to make sure you eat."  
  
"Oh, ok." She seemed nervous about something. "Ano...Inuyasha? I gotta tell you something you're not gonna like."  
  
A hard lump formed in his throat, making it impossible for him to swallow. His heart raced and his gut wrenched. She was about to tell him that this whole weekend was going to have been wasted because she had agreed to go to the prom with Hobo. "Well, what is it, wench?"  
  
She closed her eyes and blurted, "I need to stay home for one more day! Just one more day, Inuyasha! Please! I have a make-up lab to do in chemistry and I want to find out the results of my tests. I promise to go back as soon as I get out of class tomorrow! Please?"  
  
Relief washed over him like a tidal wave. "Ok."  
  
She opened one eye and peered at him uncertainly. "Nani?"  
  
"I said, "ok!" What, are you deaf?"  
  
Ok, this was weird. It was strange enough that he was letting her stay for dinner, although she knew he loved her mom's cooking. But letting her stay another day without a single "sit!" was just too.....how do they call it in fanfics? OOC? 'Something odd is going on here!'  
  
In fact, he was planning to tell her to go to school for the whole week, since he wanted to be able work. And he was getting pretty used to Mrs. Higurashi's meals. He just didn't know how to do that without giving himself away. And he wasn't about to tell her that he was spending his days at her home or what he was doing there. He wanted to surprise her, and besides, it would be too embarrassing if she still refused to take him.  
  
They had a very pleasant dinner, and Inuyasha only had to pinch Souta a couple of times to keep him from divulging something awkward. By the end of dinner, Kagome was seriously concerned that she had landed in some alternate dimension, though. She couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha seemed to have found some table manners. And good ones, too. Instead of picking up his bowl and just horking it all down in one big swallow, he was taking his time, eating like...well... a gentleman.  
  
When dinner was over, and he began to clear dishes and take them to the kitchen, she couldn't stand it anymore. The changes were all for the good, but she was beginning to think that he had been possessed by some demon with designs on the shards, and was trying to earn her trust so he could steal them when she was off guard. Or something.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?" she demanded.  
  
"Oi, wench, what are you talking about?"  
  
"First you tell me I can stay for an extra day without an argument, then you eat politely at the dinner table, and...and...and then you help clear dishes?" She grabbed at the collar of his kimono with both hands and searched his eyes. "You look and feel like Inuyasha, but..."  
  
"But the real Inuyasha couldn't possibly be a nice guy to have around? Is that what you're saying, wench? He couldn't possibly have any manners? I had a mother, too, you know? She taught me some stuff, too, you know! I know how to behave if I want to!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Something strange is going on around here."  
  
But just as he was about to reply, Mrs. Higurashi came in with dessert.  
  
After dessert, Kagome had to bathe and prepare for her lab, and Inuyasha decided to head home. He was halfway across the courtyard when he heard Kagome call to him and he stopped and turned to see her standing in front of him. Her cheesk were flushed from running to catch up with him, and her hair was blowing softly in the breeze.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're just acting kind of different. But in a nice way. Please don't leave mad at me."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask her about the dance again. He wanted to beg her to take him. But he just couldn't make himself do it. So he nodded, "Ok."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
She reached to hug him, and he met her halfway. They just stood there, holding each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go. Finally, she pulled back and tiptoed up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
And then she was gone. Back into her house. Leaving him standing in the middle of the courtyard with his head swimming. She * had* just kissed him, right? But why?  
  
He heard Miroku's voice in the back of his mind, "Don't ask why, idiot! Just be happy she did it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was headed back toward the village, his skin still pleasantly warm where Kagome's lips had touched it just moments before. So wrapped in those thoughts, he didn't notice her till she was walking next to him. He jumped when he heard the voice of Kikyo in his ear.  
  
"Rumor has it that you are spending much of your time in the future world these days."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"So, I take it you were successful in protecting her from whatever it was that brought you back from your journey with me."  
  
He stopped walking and sighed. He didn't need this right now. Looking down at his feet, he muttered, "Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I won't be going with you."  
  
She just gazed at him for a moment, then continued walking. "You say you would do anything, come back from anywhere to protect my reincarnation. So, she has become more precious to you then I?  
  
"Dammit, Kikyo! She's more you than you are now!" Seeing the sad, startled look on the miko's face he went on, voice gentle, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened with us, more than you can ever know. I wanted to spend my life with you. You were the first person other than my mother who accepted me, let alone loved me. And I want to see you at peace. But you didn't kill me. And I have a reason to live now. The Kikyo I knew, the one I loved would want that. And I think the part of Kagome's soul that was you knew that when she set me free from the Goshinboku."  
  
"You've thought about this quite a bit, then."  
  
"Every day."  
  
"And you think things will be different with your little human girl, do you? Will you use the jewel to become human for her?"  
  
"If she asks me to, I will. But she doesn't seem to care."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want you forever. Maybe she's just here to fulfill her duty."  
  
He closed his eyes. He couldn't think about that. Not when he was just beginning to feel hope. "She won't leave me."  
  
"You think not? What if the same thing were to happen with her that happened to us? Do you think the outcome would be different?"  
  
He had thought about this a lot, too. He remembered all the times she had trusted him to be there for her, the times she had just assumed without a doubt that he would triumph over their enemies, the times she had said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha! I believe in you." He smiled at the memory of her leaping from the firecat into his arms, never doubting for a moment that he would be there to catch her.  
  
"Yes, yes I do think it would be different. I'm sorry, Kikyo, but our trust in each other just wasn't strong enough. Maybe we didn't have enough time to build it, or maybe we just hadn't gone through enough together. But it was fragile enough that it was broken by what was a very simple deception. Kagome is strong willed and stubborn, and way too unmindful of her human frailties. But part of that is that she always trusts me to be there to back her up. And I always trust her to be there by my side, too."  
  
"She trusts you to guard her life, but does she trust you? Does she know without a doubt that you would never do her harm?"  
  
He turned away and winced at that. That was the bottom line. Did she trust him with her heart? Did she know how precious and dear to him she was? He answered, a little shakily, "Yes, of course she does!"  
  
Kikyo chuckled lightly. She had caught the uncertainty in his voice, subtle as it was. "We'll see about that."  
  
Inuyasha spun around in alarm, "Don't you dare touch her! If you so much as..."  
  
"* I* won't touch her."  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!!!"  
  
But she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
That was a tough one to write. I hope you all weren't disappointed. It took me much longer than usual because I had another show this weekend, and also because of Inuyasha's dance scene. I wanted it to be sidesplittingly funny, but it just didn't want to be written that way. The thing is, I can't try to be funny. I throw things out that occur to me as I'm writing, and people find them funny, and I like that. But as to writing a really funny scene, I just can't seem to do it.  
  
So, that's what I get for throwing out teasers. I really hope you all enjoyed the chappie anyway! As usual, please leave feedback. Some of you have given me some great ideas for bits of the upcoming chapters, although I won't say whom, because as I told you before, I hate giving away my story lines. But ideas or not, you can't imagine how a full mailbox inspires me to hit the keyboard! Thank you all! 


	14. Flowers, chocolate, and a little bit of ...

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Just borrowing their characters. Ok?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I've taken so long, friends. I've had the flu from hell! High fever, chills, killer cough, nausea, head and body aches~ the whole bit! I've been writing this slowly over the past week, but today is the first day I have been able to sit and type at the keyboard for any length of time. Now I'm tired and am heading back to the couch.  
  
Oh, one more thing: A helpful reviewer, The Angel Lilith, reminded me of my pet peeve ~ people using Japanese words and phrases without translating them. I guess I thought that the ones I used were general enough that most people would know what they meant or would be able to take them out of context, but maybe not. So, here is a short glossary, which should cover the words I have used so far. If I miss one, please feel free to ask in a review or e-mail me.  
  
Hai ~ a word of agreement or acknowledgement, like yes.  
  
Baka ~ stupid, idiot  
  
Nani? ~ what?  
  
Ok, thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to write more tonight, but as I said, I'm pretty beat. I have been printing out other people's stories and reading them in bed, so thanks so much to some of you for the great entertainment!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gods, what a day!" Kagome was rushing home from school. She was running really late, like three hours late, and she knew Inuyasha would be livid. After all, he had agreed to let her stay an extra day without even arguing, and she had promised faithfully to return just as soon as classes let out.  
  
But, as her luck would have it, she had needed a lab partner, and Houjo volunteered. After class, he wanted to talk to her about the prom. She had told him finally to ask someone else, that she didn't want him waiting for her. She told him to find another date; someone who deserved his attentions. His answer? "But I don't want to go with anyone else." Aaaaaaaagh! She told him to find someone else anyway, but he persisted, "If you change your mind, let me know. I will still wait for you."  
  
She sighed. In other circumstances, he would be perfect. Handsome, kind, considerate, athletic, intelligent. Knew how to compliment a girl. But her heart wouldn't listen. And what Sango had said about that was true. "We don't choose who we love, our heart does." Wouldn't it just be her luck that her perverse heart would choose an arrogant hanyou from 4 centuries back who had a thing for an animated corpse?  
  
After she had finally gotten rid of Houjo, her friends had grabbed her and wanted to discuss mirrored disco balls and silver streamers with her. And she had to pretend she cared. So now she was running very, very late, and would have hell to pay.  
  
"Who's depraved idea was it to put this many steps up to our shrine?" she wondered, puffing at the top. She headed for the house to grab some supplies.  
  
In truth, Inuyasha had been so wrapped up in his work that he had completely forgotten about the time. He was finished painting the house, and had started to work on the temple. When his nose caught Kagome's scent, he was still in the jumpsuit, painting away. Souta was "helping" him again.  
  
He panicked! "Oh, HELL! She's gonna catch me!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, who was in the gift shop at the time, came out and pushed Inuysha toward the back of the house. When he was safely out of sight, she called out, "Kagome, honey, could you come here a minute?"  
  
'Oh, no! I gotta hurry!' She went running toward her mother. "Hai, Mom!"  
  
"Honey, can you help these people in the gift shop? They want to know about those Shikon no Tama key chains, and I really need to make a phone call before five. Besides," she winked, "you're the expert on that subject."  
  
"Mom, I told Inuyasha I would be there right after class! I'm already late, and you know how he gets!"  
  
She glanced toward the house, fighting to keep from smiling, "I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind if you take a few extra minutes. That's a good girl."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Ok, Mom, but would you please put some extra Ramen and chocolate into my pack? I'm gonna need it."  
  
She went to help the people at the counter, and it turned out that they wanted to ask more than a few questions. She found herself giving a heavily edited account of the Jewel's history. By the time she finished, they were so impressed that they all wanted to buy replicas of the Jewel, and she sold nearly all of them. One man commented on how vividly she told the story, "almost as if she had been there."  
  
"Oh, Miss, this one is chipped. May I have another one?"  
  
She had to stop herself from gaping at the damaged keychain, as it looked so much like the jewel she currently wore under her blouse. She took it from the lady and said, "Of course! Please accept my apology. I didn't mean to sell you defective merchandise!"  
  
She gave the woman another perfectly formed trinket, and stuffed the broken one into her jacket pocket, thinking they would have to send it back to the manufacturer later.  
  
When the tourists finally left, she ran into the house to get her pack. Her mother handed it to her, smiling. "I packed the items you requested, as well as some other food and some warm pjs, and some dry clothes in water proof bags. And your sleeping bag, of course. And you will keep your jacket on today, young lady! It's chilly here, so it might be very cold there!"  
  
"Hai, Mama!" She hugged her mom. "Thank you! I'll see you soon!" She ran toward the well house, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!"  
  
She dashed up to her room, grabbed a dress hanging on a hanger wrapped in plastic, rolled it up, and stuck it in her pack.. The end of the hangar stuck out, but she decided it would have to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she emerged from the well in the Feudal Era, she wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha there waiting for her. She was surprised at the lack of ire he displayed at her tardiness, though. He wasn't angry, just grumpy.  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I tried, but people kept grabbing me and wanting me to do stuff for them." She didn't mention Houjo. "And then my mom needed my help in the souvenir shop. She packed extra Ramen for you." She held out a few packets as a peace offering. And braced herself for a verbal assault.  
  
He took the offering, "Ok. Just don't be late again."  
  
Her eyes popped and she stepped back. 'Huh? That was way too easy!' Finally, she noticed that he was acting very flustered. Had she just caught him doing something he didn't want her to know about? But what? And he was adjusting his clothes. She frowned. Something was definitely weird here. He hadn't bitten off her head for being very, very late. Any other time, that would have warranted at least half an hour's ranting and a few chocolate bars.  
  
It finally occurred to her that he must have been with Kikyo. Of course. That would explain his disheveled clothing, his unkempt hair. And why he wasn't so upset that she was late. He had probably caught her scent when she came through the well and rushed to find her so she wouldn't suspect anything. Sighing, she turned away and began to walk toward the village.  
  
Inuyasha was a little perplexed at her sudden attitude. For all his heightened hanyou senses, he couldn't hear her thoughts. She had long ago learned not speak her thoughts out loud when he was near. She seemed suddenly sad, and he couldn't think why.  
  
"Oi, wench! What's wrong with you?"  
  
She sighed and said cheerfully, "Nothing, Inuyasha. I'm just tired."  
  
"You're lying. I can smell it."  
  
"Damn your sense of smell." She muttered.  
  
He heard her reply, of course, but didn't know how to respond to it, so they walked the rest of the way to the village in silence.  
  
They smelled Kaede's hut before they reached it. Delicious aromas wafted through the air, and though Inuyasha picked them up first, he was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Kagome to let it register. When Kagome said, "Yum!" appreciatively, he looked up and saw that she seemed to have broken out of her melancholy.  
  
Sango heard their approach and came out of the hut, but couldn't beat little Shippou, who raced past her and flung himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back!"  
  
Kagome hugged the little kitsune. "Yes, I'm back, and don't even ask. Of course I brought something for you. Just let me get inside, ok?"  
  
Sango smiled and said, "Did you bring it?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pointed to the bag sticking out of the top of the pack. Inuyasha eyed it curiously, and started to grab it, "Bring what? Is it food?" But she quickly pulled it out of his reach. Again he took a swipe at it, but she raised her eyebrows and gave him a meaningful look. Rather than kiss the ground, he backed off.  
  
She turned back to Sango. "I'll show it to you after dinner, ok?"  
  
After dinner, Kaede sent the boys out for more firewood so Kagome could change into her gown and model it in peace. When she emerged from the back room, her three remaining companions showered her with compliments. Shippou exclaimed, "Wow, Kagome, you look just like a princess from those books you read me!"  
  
Kagome blushed and spun, carefully avoiding the fire, to flare the skirt for them. It was a lovely dress. She had looked halfheartedly all day, not really caring if she found a gown or not. But then she saw this one, and knew immediately that it was right. The rosy copper color was so unusual ~ like nothing they had seen all day. The bead-embellished bodice fit her perfectly, as if it had been made just for her. The draped neckline stretched across her breast into thin straps that fell off shoulder. Layer upon layer of tulle and some filmy iridescent material made up the full skirt, and if the light was behind her, one could just make out the shadow of her shapely legs.  
  
Even if she hadn't loved it at first sight, her friends didn't give her a choice. They had the clerk wrap it for Kagome while she changed back into her day clothes.  
  
She tried to escape into the back room to change again before the guys made it back, but had no such luck. Just as she reached the doorway, they entered the hut with a collective gasp. Miroku, without a second thought as to his projected lifespan if he were to act on impulse, instantly crossed the room to Kagome. He dropped to his knee, seized her hands in his and declared, "Kagome, you are indeed a Goddess! Would you bear my ..."  
  
He never knew what or who hit him, as two simultaneous whacks hit him squarely on the back of his head and he lost consciousness. Sango, wiping off her weapon, glanced over at him and remarked, "He'll wake up when he realizes his robes are on fire." On second thought, though, she hooked her hands under his armpits and dragged him away from the flames while Shippou beat out his singed clothing with a broom. Luckily, the broom didn't catch fire. Not so luckily, the monk's legs were going to suffer some serious bruising as a result of Shippou's efforts.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, could do little but stare. Well, that and deliver a fairly serious blow to the back of a pervert's skull. His chest felt tight and his breath caught in his throat. Among the thoughts tumbling around his befuddled brain were, "So that's a promdress! Wow!" and , "The pervert's right; she is a goddess," and, "She is NOT going to wear that dress if she's going with Hoho! I'll kill him first!" and finally, "I absolutely have to convince her to take me!"  
  
Kagome noticed his shell-shocked expression. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
He faulted and crossed his arms, turning away. "Why would anything be wrong? You're not planning on wearing that thing around here, are you? How are we supposed to get any shards if you're tripping over your skirt the whole time?" He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say, but he just couldn't stop it from tumbling out of his mouth. Already he could smell her tears, and heard the swish of the curtain that divided the two rooms. He wanted to go and apologize, but he couldn't make his feet move.  
  
Kagome dashed her hand across her eyes. What did she expect? Did she think he would say something nice? Did she imagine he would give her a compliment? That look in his eyes as he watched her model ~ she must have been crazy to think it had held anything special for her. He was obviously bored, thinking of something ~ or more likely, someone ~ else.  
  
She slipped the dress off and angrily threw it to the ground, before sinking to her knees and covering her face with her hands. Why, why, why did she have to care so much what he thought? Why did she crave his approval? Why should she care what he thought of her in this stupid gown? She hadn't seriously considered taking him to the dumb prom, had she? Ok, maybe she had fantasies of the two of them dancing together, like she had with Houjo. Maybe she had played out the whole scene, replacing Houjo with that infuriating hanyou. Especially after he had asked her to take him. Why had he done that?  
  
He had apologized to her, and had given her flowers, asking her to forgive him for being a jerk. He must have still been trying to make it up to her, so she would go back and help him find the jewel. That's what it always came down to; that stupid jewel.  
  
She heard the curtain sweep aside, and Sango enter. Her friend knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't understand him, either, Kagome. But he didn't really mean it. I saw the look in his eyes." Kagome didn't share her theories on that. She just continued to sob.  
  
Eventually, Sango got up and retrieved the abused garment. She hung it back on it's hanger and brushed it off before covering it with it's garment bag and hanging it on a peg on the wall. She led gently laid Kagome's clothes in her lap and helped her to get changed back into them. Kagome said, "Thank you. I'm ok." and walked over to a basin of cold water to splash some on her face. She sniffed once more before remerging into the main room.  
  
Inuyasha was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hanyou was perched in a tree outside the hut, gazing at the moon, and deep in thought and recrimination, as he rubbed the spot where Sango's weapon had connected with the back of his head. He wasn't upset with Sango ~ he felt he definitely deserved that. And a few dozen "Sit!s" from Kagome. Why couldn't he have told her how pretty she looked? Pretty didn't even begin to cover it. She was so beautiful, twirling in the firelight. Why couldn't he have said something like that? Maybe then she would consider taking him to her dance.  
  
But no, he had to say something mean and sound like the world's biggest jerk, again! He couldn't help it. He just opened his mouth and things like that just came pouring out. Sometimes he thought he should have Kaede sew it shut. Or maybe she could put a spell on him so he couldn't talk. He was pretty sure he had blown any chance of Kagome even considering taking him to her prom. She might never even speak to him again.  
  
And now he was stuck out here in the cold. He hated the cold. Most people thought it didn't affect him, but that was only because he refused to show weakness. He hated it. Usually when he had to sleep out in the cold these days, it was because they were camping, and he could at least watch her sleep. But now she was in the hut by the fire and he was alone, out in the cold. Because he had to be a jerk.  
  
Just before sleep finally overtook him, he could have sworn he heard a familiar laughter echo throughout the valley. He began to dream. He was wearing that suit Kagome's mom called a "tuxedo," and Kagome was wearing her lovely dress. The danced just like she had danced with...that guy, and this time, it was Inuyasha who took her chin and got to taste her soft, sweet lips. And it was Inuyasha whom she kissed back so hungrily, so passionately. He woke with a start and cursed himself for his brainlessness. He was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen now.  
  
But he couldn't give up. He had to make it up to her. He had to apologize to her, and make her change her mind.  
  
Because if he didn't, she would go with Hoho, and would kiss him again. And she'd be very angry when Inuyasha killed her date.  
  
He jumped down from the tree and crept back into the hut, careful not to wake the sleeping friends around the fire. Crouching down next to Kagome, he watched her face to make sure she was sleeping. Her breathing was soft and even, and she looked serene but for the tear tracks still marking her smooth, pale skin. Unable to help himself, he reached out with the back of his index finger, and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm such a jerk. You looked beautiful in your dress. Please don't hate me."  
  
Kagome moaned softly at the contact. Miroku, finally regaining consciousness, witnessed the little scene with a small smile tugging at his lips. But he never said a word as the hanyou settled himself at her feet, curling up on the bottom part of her sleeping bag. Not risking a chuckle that would surely be heard by the half demon, he merely smiled and closed his eyes again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time morning came, Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to get Kagome to go home so he could work. He didn't know how much money it would cost to take her to dinner, but he wanted to earn as much as possible so she could have anything she wanted. Plus, Souta had said something about a cur-sage, or something like that. Some kind of flower thing that she could wear on her dress. Of course, all of this depended on whether she ever spoke to him again, let alone let him go to her dance.  
  
Hmmm.... Flowers worked once; maybe they would again. But he had already given her sakura blossoms. There were beautiful flowers in her mother's garden, and lots of them. Surely she wouldn't miss just a few. After all, he had helped to plant them.  
  
He bounded off and hopped through the well. In the space of just a few minutes, he had carefully cut a few stems that were just about the color of her dress, and then returned to his own era. Approaching the hut, he could hear sounds of someone inside stirring to life.  
  
Shippou smelled his approach and came out the door, eyeing him with disapproval. "You think flowers are going to work again? You are such a moron!" He held out a small parcel, and said contemptuously, "I'm only doing this because I hate seeing Kagome sad."  
  
Inuyasha reached for the offering, and saw that the little kitsune was sacrificing some of his precious chocolate stash. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Go on, she's not awake yet." The little fox demon turned and bounded back into the hut.  
  
As the hanyou entered the hut, he saw that everyone save for Kaede, who had gone gathering herbs, was still asleep. Even Shippou, once he completed his mission, had returned to the warmth of Kagome's side. He opened one eye at Inuyasha's approach and watched him carefully arrange the flowers and chocolate on the pillow next to the slumbering girl. Nodding with satisfaction, the kitsune again closed his eye and returned to dreamland.  
  
"Someday," the hanyou muttered, "It's gonna be me where you are. And I'm kicking you out!"  
  
Without bothering to open even the one eye, Shippou snorted in a sleepy, bored voice, "As if!" and stuck his tongue out. And flaunting his position even further, he burrowed down closer to the girls warm body, wiggling his tail at the hanyou as he did it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyelashes fluttered open as the scent of something sweet and flowery floated through the air. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked back at the gifts on her pillow, then up at the hanyou staring at her with a gaze that was at once hopeful and proud. Closing her eyes again, she heard words flood her mind; words he had spoken to her while she was sleeping. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm such a jerk. You looked beautiful in your dress. Please don't hate me."  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. I don't hate you." She rummaged through her pack, and went on, "You can't really help who you are, can you? And I can't expect you to be anyone else, or I wouldn't be a very good friend. So, thank you for the gifts, but they really weren't necessary." When she had found her clean clothes, some soap, a bottle of water, and her toothbrush, she bundled them into her towel. She carefully scooped up the flowers and took a small pot off Kaede's workbench, and added them to her pile. Then, she shrugged into her jacket, picked up her gathered things, and without another word exited the hut.  
  
Inuyasha gaped after her. How did she know what he had said to her last night? He had been certain she was asleep!  
  
He knew he shouldn't follow her, since she was obviously going to bathe, but he didn't like how that little exchange had gone. It was cold, somehow. Not like the last time they had made up. Last time, he got to hug her. He got to watch her dance first. She told him his gift would be precious to her. This time, she just left. And she was still sad.  
  
He just couldn't leave it alone. He darted out the door and down the path after her. She was walking slowly, so he easily caught up. But he didn't know what to say, so he just walked quietly beside her.  
  
It was Kagome who finally broke the silence. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
He wanted to say, "You didn't hug me." But what he did say was, "You're still mad."  
  
"No, I'm not, really." She said dully. 'Just...disappointed.' She added to herself.  
  
He was getting desperate. The prom was coming up this weekend, and he had to get her to take him. He HAD to say the right thing, for once. "Look, I really am sorry. You know me better than anyone, and you know how I am. I don't always say what I mean. I might say something stupid like, "I hope you're not planning to wear that thing around here," when I really mean, "You look really wonderful in that dress."  
  
She stopped and stared at him. Did he just give her a fairly direct compliment? No way! But that is what it sounded like. "Uh, thank you?" She started walking again.  
  
So far so good. He knew it was probably too soon, but he was running out of time. "So, that's what you're going to wear to your prom?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And you're going to go with that ... Hoho guy?"  
  
She didn't bother to correct him. "I don't know..."  
  
"Kagome ..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why do you want to go so badly?"  
  
"Just ... because."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case..."  
  
He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
By this time, they were at the river's edge. Kagome bent down to fill the little pot with water, and then put the flowers in the pot. She set it on a flat rock, along with her clothes, and then looked pointedly at her companion. He knew she wanted him to leave, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
"Why won't you take me? You haven't answered that other guy yet, so you must not want to go with him. Please?"  
  
What was up with him? He never begs for anything, except maybe more Ramen or chocolate. He wouldn't give her any clues, so she would have to dissuade him some other way. She sat down on the rock and sighed. "Inuyasha, you would hate it. There will be a huge crowd of people, all trying to move in a very small space. And loud music. Very loud music."  
  
"So! I can live with that for one night." He crossed his arms and looked intently at her. No one could outstubborn THIS demon.  
  
Another sigh, "You would have to wear shoes. All night. And this suit with a tight collar and another collar called a tie on top of that."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"You could not take Tetsusiaga. You would have to leave it here. Or at least at my house."  
  
"Kagomeeeeee! I don't care! Please! Why don't you want me to go with you? Why can't I be part of your special night?"  
  
She just blinked at him. He's feeling...left out? That's what this is all about? Before she could tell him that she didn't want to take someone who thought she was ugly, stupid, useless, and putrid to the most important dance of her young life, that she could not spend the evening dancing with someone who wanted her to be someone else, he spoke again.  
  
In desperation, he blurted out, "Kagome, please! I have been working so hard for this! I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Your mom fixed your father's tuxedo to fit me, and taught me how to eat the right way so I wouldn't embarrass you at a nice restaurant, and she and your brother have been teaching me how to dance."  
  
Kagome cut in, "My mom and Souta... taught you how to dance?" she asked, warily.  
  
"Yeah! Like this!" he jumped up and started to hum the Macarena music as he wiggled his backside and extended his arms out in front of him.  
  
She watched in amazement, trying so hard to keep from laughing that she nearly choked, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Uh, Inuyasha?" (arms crossed, hands on shoulders; wiggle wiggle) He was concentrating too hard to hear her. "Inuyasha?"  
  
(Both hands behind his head; wiggle wiggle) "Yeah?"  
  
She tried, but found she couldn't speak. She could not, could NOT laugh at him! He was trying so hard. But he was so cute! Where was her camera when she needed it?  
  
(Hands on hips; wiggle wiggle) Kagome was sure she would never be able to watch him in tough-guy mode ever again without remembering this little scene. (Jump and turn)  
  
When he turned, he was facing her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He stopped and rushed over to her. "What's wrong, Kagome? Did I do it wrong?"  
  
"No, no! I'm just so...touched that you worked so hard to learn to dance for me."  
  
He flushed, "Keh!"  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha? Did Mom and Souta teach you any other dances?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, lots! But that one is the most fun!"  
  
"Ok. Good." Mom is going to have some serious explaining to do!  
  
He grinned at her. She seemed to have cheered up considerably. Maybe he was actually getting somewhere! "I even have money to take you out to dinner! I have been working at the Shrine every day since last Friday, painting and sweeping and gardening! See!" He reached into the front of his kimono and whipped out a handful of money, displaying it for her approval. He didn't notice that something else fluttered to the ground.  
  
When Kagome didn't say anything, he looked up to see absolute shock on her pretty face. Her gaze shifted from his face, down to the money he held, and back to his face. She knitted her brow in confusion and finally spoke, "You did all that just to ... to take me to my prom? But why? Why would you do that? Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyou. I'm the inferior copy, remember? I'm the ugly, useless one. I'm the one who's scent turns your stomach."  
  
There was that damn knife again, twisting in his heart. His words were once again coming back to haunt him. Pushing aside her pile of clothes, he sat down next to her. In a low, choked whisper he said, "I know you're not Kikyou. I've told you over and over, you're nothing like her! And I never meant all those other things. I didn't think you cared that I said them."  
  
"They hurt. A lot."  
  
"I didn't mean them. Actually, the truth would be much closer to the exact opposite of those things. You're... you're the best friend I've ever had. Kikyou was the first to accept and love me other than my mom, but we never had time to develop anything beyond that. I hate that I had a part in what happened to her, and I need to make it right. But... I won't do what she wants me to do. I won't go with her into hell. I don't want her to go there, either. I want her to be at peace. But ... but I feel like I have something to live for now. Ever since..."  
  
Abruptly, Miroku came running up the path toward them, chest heaving, out of breath. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He glanced apologetically at Kagome, but then returned his attention to the hanyou. Between gasps, he rasped, "Kikyou!" gasp! "She's very" gasp! "very badly" gasp! "injured!" gasp! "She's dying!" gasp! "Wants to" gasp! "see you before" gasp! "she goes onto..."  
  
Kagome couldn't help interjecting, "Miroku, she's already dead. How can she die again?" It didn't matter. She knew he would run to her, no matter what the problem was, even if it were just a cut on her finger.  
  
Miroku glanced helplessly at her and shrugged, trying to catch his breath. Inuyasha was waiting impatiently, "Where is she?"  
  
Finally, he was able to speak in full sentences, "I'll show you. That way." The monk indicated the direction of the path. "Not far from the village. Kaede thought she was too injured to move, so she's still where we found her."  
  
Inuyasha grunted, "Let's go." He bent down to pull the monk onto his back so they could make better time. Just as Miroku reached up to grasp the back of the hanyou's outer coat, Inuyasha remembered something and straightened again, leaving the monk sprawled out on the ground underneath him. He looked down and muttered, "Sorry," before stepping over the body and walking over to face Kagome.  
  
He couldn't read her face. She had gotten good at that ~ probably from years of watching him. Her inscrutable mask was almost perfect now. And he hated it. He much preferred to be able to read the emotion that pooled in the depths of her beautiful eyes. His hand reached up to touch her face, and his golden eyes pleaded with her. "Kagome, I have to go. I have to see her with my own eyes and know she's at peace, and help her if I can. I promise I will be back soon. Please understand."  
  
She nodded. "Of course you have to go. I'll see you when you return." She smiled at him, cheerfully if unconvincingly, "Now, get out of her and let me bathe."  
  
"Come with me?"  
  
The temptation was enormous. But she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. "No. You need to be there for her. I would only be in the way." She pushed him toward their waiting friend.  
  
He gave her one last searching look to make sure she meant it. Then he turned and, taking Miroku fully onto his back this time, leapt into the air.  
  
"Just please don't go with her, ok?" she called after him.  
  
Kagome just sat there for awhile, staring at the speck the two men became in the sky. Her head was spinning, still trying to register all he had told her. He had certainly done a lot to try to go to her dance with her. He had worked to earn money to take her to dinner! And learned table manners, something she never would have believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. And he was starting to say some very sweet things to her before they were interrupted. She shook her head and tried to push down the petty feelings of annoyance she felt at Kikyou for once again, interrupting a private, tender moment between herself and Inuyasha. After all, she was mortally wounded. Hmmmm... Could a corpse be mortally wounded?  
  
But he can't have been spending his days with Kikyou, as she had suspected, if he had been busy working for her mom. No wonder he wasn't angry when she was late, or when she wanted to stay home an extra day!  
  
She finally got up to go to the river to wash up. She decided it was too cold for a full bath, but she could wash her hands and face.  
  
He had said she was the best friend he had ever had. And he didn't really think she was ugly, or useless, or any of those other things. 'That's something, right?' She considered, imagining him again in her father's tuxedo. "Mmmmmmm. Maybe... After all, he never learned to do the Macarena for Kikyou!" She giggled at the memory. Maybe he really did care about her just for being herself."  
  
She was reaching for her soap when her eye caught something red on the ground. She bent over to pick it up, and saw to her immense surprise, the photograph of herself sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder. The one she had been searching for. How did it get here?  
  
She frowned in concentration. It must have come out of Inuyasha's kimono when he reached in for the money. That's right! She remembered something else floating to the ground, but had been too surprised by what he was saying and the sight of the money to pay attention to it. But why did he have it, and when had he taken it from her room? She tried to remember the last time she had seen it on her mirror. She couldn't remember, but her heart did a little flutter at the thought of him wanting the picture, and of him keeping it with him all the time.  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. 'No, that can't be right! Could it be...? Didn't she look at that photo for the last time just before she left for her date to the last dance...with Houjo?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, we're finally getting somewhere, right? I mean, can any pair possibly have been more clueless? So now they can finally hook up and go to the prom and live happily ever after, right?  
  
Hehehehe! Don't you believe it! Coming in the next chapter ~ Will Kikyou really take the big dirt, er, clay nap before making good on her threat, or is this all just part of her plot? Will Kagome finally figure out what had Inuyasha so depressed and hostile, and why he wants to be her prom date? And what about Miroku? I mean, how many more concussions can that poor monk take before permanent brain damage finally sets in? Or has that already happened?  
  
My sincerest apologies to Logan for the Macarena scene. I just couldn't resist. Must be the Niquil!  
  
Ok, you know my mantra! Please leave feedback, please leave feedback! It's good for my ego, inspires me to want to write more, and sometimes gives me great ideas. Thank you! 


	15. A Matter of Trust part 1

Disclaimer: I have yet to acquire the rights to Inuyasha. I don't even own the cute little plushie of him that I saw on E-bay. But Christmas is just around the corner, and I have been a very good girl this year. Really!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'll spare you the details. Reader's Digest version. I went home to Mom and Dad's for Thanksgiving. their computer is a dinosaur. So, not only could I not get my chappie to load, but now I seem to have lost the whole second half. Gone! Didn't save! Kaput! So, I'm posting the first half, so you won't think I have deserted the story. I will write as fast as I can to get the other half up ASAP. Please forgive.  
  
A Matter of Trust part 1  
  
When Inuyasha touched down with Miroku on his back, he felt the hairs on his neck bristle. Something was suspicious. Besides the fact that an already dead miko, one to which he had once almost pledged his eternal fidelity, except that she had died first, was laying on the ground mortally wounded. Confusing at best, but it wasn't what was bothering him. He didn't know what, but something was definitely not right.  
  
Surveying the scene, he noted that Kaede was lying apparently unconscious, a short way away from Kikyo's prone figure. Sango was trying to stem the copious flow of blood from Kikyo's open chest wound, but had to keep changing the soaked bandages. Inuyasha could only stare ~ he couldn't understand how she could bleed in the first place.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have come," came Kikyo's very weak call. He rushed over and took her hand. It was very cold, but then, it always was these days.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" He waved his hand vaguely to indicate Kikyo's condition, as well as Kaede's.  
  
Sango looked up, "We haven't been able to get that much out of her. She's very weak."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kaede, and Sango understood. "She just sort of...fainted when she saw Kikyo. Strange. Very unlike Kaede. But I guess since it's her sister... whom she already saw die once..."  
  
Inuyasha looked away, "As if it's easy for anyone else!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango looked at him sympathetically. It was lost on him, though, as he was gazing at the fallen miko. It made his heart wrench in pain to see her this way. But somehow it all felt so familiar. Like some sort of trap. He couldn't help but wonder how she could be bleeding so much.  
  
Sango finally seemed to get the blood to stop flowing from the wound, at least enough to stop changing the bandage for awhile. Kikyo opened her eyes and said, "Thank you for trying to help me, but it really is no use. My time is near. Please let me have some time alone with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded and got up to leave. She joined Miroku who had gone to check on Kaede. The priestess seemed to be in a deep sleep ~ breathing evenly but not waking. They exchanged puzzled looks, but glancing up again at Inuyasha and Kikyo, decided to leave them to their last few moments. They crept off toward the village.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued to hold Kikyo's hand. "Kikyo, what happened? Tell me who did this to you, and I will make them pay with their life!"  
  
She smiled weakly, "Same as always. Trying to solve problems with your strength. Killing the offender won't bring the victim back, you know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the bank of the river, semi-clean and dressed in fresh clothing. She shivered into he jacket, glad that her mom had insisted that she bring it. The air held a strange chill.  
  
She gazed at the picture in her hand, remembering the day it was taken. She smirked at the memory of herself using Inuyasha's prayer beads to pull him into a hug. Once she got him in her embrace, he had just held on and wouldn't let go. Not that she tried to get away. It made her feel warm all over to remember it. His arms were so strong, so warm.  
  
She shivered again. She would much rather be wearing him than this jacket. He would be warmer. And she could stop these troubling images that were plaguing her mind.  
  
She kept having visions of Inuyasha pinned to a tree again. He was helplessly trying to get free, but the vines held him tight. Kikyo stood in front of him, her arrow trained right at his heart.  
  
She shook her head in disgust. She knew it was her jealous mind playing tricks on her. Playing on her fears that Kikyo would take Inuyasha with her when she died. But he said he wouldn't go. Still, he seemed to fall under a spell whenever she was around, so was he capable of keeping that promise?  
  
Maybe she should have gone with him. But how could she? She knew Kikyo wouldn't want to share the hanyou with her. She would have felt like a vulture, waiting around to claim Inuyasha and the last part of her soul from the dying miko. No, she owed Kikyo her last moments with the man she had once loved. She did after all, give her soul and powers, and the jewel to Kagome, even if it hadn't been intentional.  
  
She pushed down a rush of panic as one of those visions again filled her head. Miroku had said she was hurt badly ~ that she was dying. How could she be hurting Inuyasha? "My imagination is running wild! I have to find something to do!"  
  
Gathering her things and the little pot of flowers, and headed back towards the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Miroku and Sango were finally out of sight, and Kikyo could no longer hear their voices, she sat up and smiled at Inuyasha. "Well, it seems as if we are finally alone."  
  
Inuyasha could do nothing but gape at her. "Kikyo?"  
  
She was still smiling when he backed away. "I counted on your gullibility to get you here, Inuyasha. I told you we would see how much that little human of yours trusts you! Here's your... chance!" She laughed softly at the look of panic that crossed his face as he backed farther away from her, unsure whether to attack or take flight back to Kagome.  
  
"Don't you touch her! I swear, if you do..." He suddenly felt himself grabbed from behind by arms stronger than his own. He felt the rough surface of bark on his back, as viney branches surrounded his arms, his legs, his midsection; his claws helpless to reach anything to slash.  
  
"I told you, Inuyasha. I'M not going anywhere near her." Her sad, strange smile touched her stoic features. "You are."  
  
Out of the trees appeared ...Inuyasha! Or something that looked just like him, down to his red fire rat coat and claws. His face was identical, his hair every bit as long and silvery white. But his eyes were malevolent, angry, and his wicked smile sent a surge of terror through Inuyasha's heart. He watched as his double closed his amber eyes and opened them again, all traces of malice gone, making his face the perfect mask of his own habitual expression.  
  
Kikyo gave the imposter an appraising glance. "Yes, you'll be perfect. She won't ever be able to tell the difference. Go on ~ you know where to find her."  
  
The double spoke up in a voice that made the hair on Inuyasha's spine stand on end, it sounded so much like his own, "But Mistress, shouldn't you give me a shard? It would insure my victory."  
  
"Fool! She would detect it instantly and know you were a fake! And why should you need a shard against a powerless human? She may have some miko powers, but she has no idea how to use them. And I have her guardian right here with no hope of freeing himself, so you needn't worry about that, either. The only help she could hope for is that little kitsune, and he's worthless. The other two are lying unconscious 300 feet away from us. Now go!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress." In a flash, the fake Inuyasha leapt into the air and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha went berserk, thrashing helplessly, though he could only move fractions of an inch. "DAMN YOU! GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER? I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL FIND YOU AND TORTURE YOU TILL YOU BEG ME TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome sent him a bored glance. "I told you, I'm only testing her faith in you. With your keen ears, you will be able to hear it all. That's more of a chance than anyone ever gave us."  
  
"KIKYO! PLEASE! She has never done anything to hurt you. She has only tried to help me and be my friend."  
  
"You love her."  
  
"NO! She only finds shards for me!" He had to deny it. Maybe if Kikyo didn't know his true feelings, she would relent this appalling plan.  
  
But instead, she sighed, "Inuyasha, I have ears everywhere. As your friend the monk said, save it. I know differently."  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
Kikyo eyed him a moment, then cocked her head to the side in a gesture that reminded him painfully of Kagome, "Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know if you're right about her trust in you?" she chuckled lightly, "not that it matters now. By the time he," She snorted, "YOU get finished with her, it won't matter."  
  
Inuyasha was nearly incoherent with rage by now. Stream after stream of obscenities burst forth from the angry hanyou, as he tried fervently to come up with some way to escape. He was barely holding on to reason, but he held on with everything he had. Even as a full youkai, he didn't think he would be able to free himself by force, and he needed to keep his wits about him. He had to have a plan. He had to save Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The village was bustling with everyday life, but when Kagome entered Kaede's hut, it was eerily empty. "I guess everyone is still out tending Kikyo." She said to no one. Even Shippou was gone, probably out playing in a field or something.  
  
Her stomach was sick with some kind of nausea, and she decided she must be hungry. After all, the sun was high overhead now, and she had yet to eat anything. Rummaging around in her pack, she found some cookies that her mom had packed for her. "Oh well, it's flour, eggs, and milk, right?" she said to that same no one. She grabbed a can of tea and sat down to munch.  
  
But it was much too quiet. She tried to concentrate on the meal she was eating, but the frightening images continued to flood her mind, and she just couldn't shake them. "Kagome, you're pathetic!" she scolded herself. "Are you going to be like this whenever he's gone? You can't be with him all the time, you know! Are you going to imagine he's about to die every time he's away?"  
  
She looked around the hut desperately for something to distract her attention, and her eyes fell on her bow and arrows. "Target practice! Perfect!" She abandoned the food, which was only making her feel worse anyway, grabbed her gear, and shot out the door. She had to get away from those visions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had stopped struggling. He knew he was only wasting his energy. He had to get out of this. What would Kagome do? She was the clever one. He was the strength. That's the way they worked together. But his strength was failing him now, and she wasn't around to be cunning. And he wasn't stupid. 'Oh, man, where is Myouga?'  
  
Kikyo had been watching in the direction that the double had disappeared. She turned back to Inuyasha and arched an eyebrow, "You never answered me. Don't you want to know?"  
  
"I don't have to hear it. I know."  
  
She chuckled again, "We'll see."  
  
He just stared at her. She really was gone. She may have Kikyo's body, or a very close copy, but Kikyo was not in there. Some of her memories, yes; that's why she wouldn't let him go. Where once there had been a loving, caring person, there was now only spitefulness and hatred. The woman he had once loved was gone, or at least had moved on to Kagome. Still, he couldn't make himself hate her. He couldn't completely rid himself of the guilt he felt. He wanted to help her, but he was pretty sure she didn't want to be helped right now. And right now, she wasn't his main concern. Not even close.  
  
He decided to change the subject, "Kikyo, what did you do to your sister? Your own sister?"  
  
She glanced over at Kaede's unconscious form, lying on the ground a few yards away. "She's merely sleeping. I couldn't have her sensing that I wasn't injured and exposing my plan, could I?"  
  
"And the other two? Miroku and Sango?"  
  
She blinked at him as if he were completely brainless, "They served their purposes. I had to make sure they didn't warn off my reincarnation. You needn't worry about any of them. They will all be fine when they wake up. That annoying little fox demon is off playing with some of my little friends. He'll never know a thing until it's over."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes me feel much better!" He bit sarcastically.  
  
She took up her own bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. "It shouldn't be long now. You can hear her when your double comes upon her. She'll be no match for him alone, so the misery won't be too drawn out. But before she dies, I will put you to sleep again, just like before. History repeats itself." She took aim directly at his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been practicing hard for a couple of hours. She could now hit just about any target she aimed for dead center, but they were all fixed. What she needed was some moving targets. After all, very few youkai stood accommodatingly still while she aimed and shot at them.  
  
But her arms were getting sore, and while the distraction was helping somewhat, she was still inundated by the frightening images. Why couldn't she shake them? 'Maybe he really is in trouble!' she thought, panic beginning to rise. 'But that's ridiculous! Any moment now, I'll look up to see his...'  
  
And sure enough, she lifted her gaze to see the familiar red clothing and white hair in the distance. She wanted to run and fling herself at him, reassuring herself that he was there, that the images had all been figments of her stupid, overactive imagination. She wanted desperately to hold his solid form in her arms and know that he was here with her and not pinned helplessly to a tree or off in hell with Kikyo.  
  
But she restrained herself. How could she be jubilant when he had lost the love of his life for the second time, having to watch her die this time? She watched as his figure drew nearer, head bowed, eyes trained at the ground.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Something suddenly felt very wrong.  
  
He lifted his face and gazed at her, malevolence glowing in his amber eyes. "I'll have that jewel now, bitch!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I admit that I did write a little more before posting. It just didn't work the way it was (read note at the top of the page if this is confusing to you). It left off at a bad place. So, I finished up a bit. But there's more. Much more.  
  
So, whatd'ya think? 


	16. A Matter of Trust, part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em. Bummer.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the second part of the chapter. I hope it was worth waiting for. Just a few replies: First of all, thanks once again for everyone who took the time to review. You can't imagine what a review junkie I have become. I love to hear from you all. Now... maiden of the flaming sandwich (love your name!) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could not think of the name of that thing that holds arrows to save my life, and it nearly drove me nuts. I've gone back and fixed it. And silverDust, thanks for the link. It's just what I've been looking for. But no, Sesshomaru won't be making an appearance in this fic. I don't know him well enough to write him yet. Our only meeting was an unpleasant one, when he tried to kill my Inuyasha! BJ, thanks for the tip about Souta! I like it. I think I'll go back and revise. And Moonbay, you're going to have to give me a little more information than that if you need something cleared up! E-mail if you have questions, or just ask in a review, ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Matter of Trust, part 2  
  
Kagome started with shock at his words. "Wha...what?"  
  
He spat at her, "What's the matter, bitch? You deaf? I said I'll take the jewel now."  
  
She didn't move. Her mind was reeling with sensory overload. She just stood there, transfixed.  
  
His amber eyes glowed with evil, and his voice became a low growl, "What's wrong with you? Hand it over now, and you might live to tell about it." He snickered nastily, "Of course, it would be more fun for me to take it of your dead body!"  
  
He was advancing on her, growing ever closer, and still, she did not move. Her insides were churning, her mind reeling, the images of Inuyasha pinned to the tree getting more and more intense. She finally covered her face with her hands, trying with all her strength to concentrate, to comprehend what was happening.  
  
Just as "Inuyasha" lunged for her, she instinctively threw out a hand, hitting him midair squarely in the chest with a beam of pure white light, and knocking him backwards into a tree.  
  
He lay, stunned on the ground and she stood staring, both stunned by the power she had just displayed. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the tree, 'Shit, that hurt! I thought that Kikyou bitch said she couldn't use her powers!'  
  
Kagome recovered herself, and turned the full force of her anger on him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" she screamed.  
  
He stared at her, uncomprehending. Had the blow on his head done something to his hearing? "What have I done with who?" he sneered.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH INUYASHA?" the images were almost blinding her now. She had to get ahold of herself.  
  
"Stupid bitch! Are you blind as well as deaf? Who do I look like? Shippou? Now give me the Jewel!" He was on his feet now, charging straight at her.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I know you've done something to Inuyasha. You and Kikyou! Now, WHERE IS HE?" she shrieked. Unfortunately for Inuyasha's double, Kagome was standing in front of a very large rock, and when he got to her, she sidestepped and he ran straight into it.  
  
She snickered, "For one thing, Inuyasha is a lot smarter than you are!"  
  
He was livid! Who the hell did this human think she was anyway? Obviously Kikyou had underestimated her, or else hadn't told him about her anyway. Kikyou had said she would be no trouble. That she had only survived this long because of Inuyasha's protection. Hah! She didn't even seem to be scared of him at all!  
  
He got up staggering slightly, but by then, Kagome had her bow drawn with an arrow in place, and was aiming it at him. He stared at her, unsure of what to do next. He knew about those arrows. They could kill him instantly, or seal him forever. His job was to kill her, not be killed. After he made her believe that Inuyasha was betraying her. None of it seemed to be going well.  
  
"Look, you stupid bitch! I am Inuyasha! See, the fangs, the hair, the claws that can and will slice you to ribbons if you don't give me the fucking jewel right now! I will use it to restore Kikyou and she will help me complete it. Why should I keep an inferior copy around when I can have her?" Fast as lightening, he swiped at her with his claws, knocking the bow to the side and causing her to drop the arrow. Seeing that he had effectively disarmed her, he made a lunge.  
  
But his pounce found empty ground. Kagome might not be the strongest fighter, but years of dodging and evading Inuyasha in attempt to get through the well had taught her how to get out of the way of a flying body. She rolled to the side, and decided to use the time he stared disbelievingly at the ground to get some distance between them.  
  
He had beads on like her Inuyasha, but would they work? And if she said the word, would it hurt her Inuyasha wherever he was? Oh, gods, where was he? Had Kikyou let that arrow fly? She headed for the river, knowing that if she had to dive in, the water would help to disguise her scent. What's a little cold when you're running for your life, and trying to save another?  
  
She heard him coming and readied her bow again. He stopped when he saw her aiming at him. He was farther away this time, out of swiping distance. "Don't come any closer or I'll let it fly! Now, tell me what you've done with Inuyasha, or I'll turn you into a shish-kabob." She demanded with more bravado than she felt. In truth, she was scared, very scared. She had never faced down a demon alone without Inuyasha coming to her rescue, but if she believed those visions, it was her turn to be the hero.  
  
He let out a string of obscenities, and finally spat at her, "You see me in front of you, you hear my voice. Why don't you believe that I'm Inu- ...me?"  
  
"Oh, please! You're not even a good copy!" she snorted derisively.  
  
He drew his sword out of it's sheath and pointed it at her, "Why, you little...I'll teach you to..."  
  
She laughed. She couldn't help herself. "See, you don't even know that that sword, if it were Inuyasha's, wouldn't do a thing to harm me. BAKA! It can't cut paper! It only works to protect a human in danger!" she laughed a little more, then stopped abruptly. "Now tell me where Inuyasha is, or I let this thing fly!"  
  
He was really pissed now. There is no way a weak human was going to beat him. A full blooded demon! Not a half-breed like the one he was impersonating! He held the sword in front of him, and said, "Of course I knew that. It might not cut you, but I can use it to keep you from hitting me with one of your arrows. And I could use it to beat you to death. Although that wouldn't be as much fun as slicing you and watching you bleed." He grinned menacingly at her.  
  
"Oh, sure! Good recovery."  
  
He was losing it now! Arrows be damned! He was going to kill this bitch, and it was going to feel good! He leapt into the air, over her head and landed on her, causing her to sprawl out on the ground, his hands pinning her arms and shoulders to the ground, his legs straddling her body, and his feet immobilizing her legs.  
  
She struggled and yelled, "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!" 'Now, what did they teach me to do in self-defense class when a guy is pinning you to the ground?' Unfortunately, her legs being pinned meant her knee wasn't free to hit him in his sensitive area. There was this one technique, though, if she could just distract him enough to throw him off balance...  
  
"Now what are you going to do, you smart ass bitch? Looks like you've come to the end of the line. I'm going to slit your throat slowly, so you feel every inch of it. Although... you do have a pretty hot body. Maybe I'll have some fun with you first. You do want me, don't you?" He ground his pelvis into her.  
  
His hot breath was on her neck, making her stomach churn with nausea. She opened her mouth and her lips formed a soundless word.  
  
He put his head down closer to her mouth, "What's that? I didn't hear you."  
  
With is ear down right next to her mouth, Kagome readied herself and let out a shriek, "NOOOOO!" If his ears were as sensitive as the real Inuyasha's, he would be in pain. Sure enough, he let go of her shoulders and covered his ears, howling with pain. She used the opportunity to roll him off her and scramble away. But he recovered too quickly, and grabbed onto her retreating legs, digging his claws in and pulling himself back on top of her. She screamed as the claws dug into her flesh, feeling the blood run down her thighs and onto the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he heard Kagome yell, "INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH INUYASHA?" Inuyasha smiled smugly at Kikyou. "Doesn't sound like your little ruse worked, does it. She doesn't believe it's me."  
  
Kikyou turned away, lest he see the uncertainty on her face. She couldn't think what had gone wrong. He was the perfect likeness, and he had Inuyasha's voice and personality down to a tee. One thing was for sure ~ she had fully underestimated her reincarnate. In a bitter, derisive voice she said, "It would have been nice to send her to her death thinking you had betrayed her, but I assure you she won't be able to outrun him for long. You lose her either way."  
  
"I thought you said this was only a test. You were wrong."  
  
"I lied. And the fact that she doesn't believe it's you doesn't prove anything. He's just not as convincing a double as I thought he would be."  
  
"Hah! You're reaching now! You were wrong." Inuyasha was almost enjoying himself now. Kagome seemed to have everything under control, and she was really pissing that pathetic demon off. If he weren't so scared for her, he would laugh. Especially when he heard a thud and she told the demon that he (the real Inuyasha) was much smarter than he was.  
  
His bravado turned to terror, though, as he heard the demon knock Kagome to the ground and her scream. He began to struggle wildly again, desperately trying to reach one of the confining vines with his claws. "THAT'S ENOUGH, KIKYOU! LET ME GO! I SWEAR, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
"Oh, and who's going to make me pay, Inuyasha? The great Inuyasha is once again helplessly held fast to a tree, and you might want to get comfortable. You're going to be here for a very long time."  
  
They heard the voice of the demon, ""Now what are you going to do, you smart ass bitch? Looks like you've come to the end of the line. I'm going to slit your throat slowly, so you feel every inch of it. Although... you do have a pretty hot body. Maybe I'll have some fun with you first. You do want me, don't you?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha was going berserk. His blood was boiling, every nerve in his body was on fire. The only thing that kept him from completely losing sense and turning full youkai was the sword that still sat in it's sheath on his hip...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, you brainless, weak, useless mortal! What do I have to do to convince you that I have done nothing to Inuyasha because I am Inuyasha? I am taking the jewel because I don't need you anymore. If Kikyou had been with me the whole time, it would be complete by now!" The demon did not want to risk Kikyou's anger at his inability to convince this girl. Or... Naraku's. He knew if he failed, his life was as good as over.  
  
"STOP!" she screamed. She hoped his ears were throbbing by now. Lifting her head as much as she could to get as close to them as possible, she again shrieked "YOU'RE NOT INUYASHA! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE! YOU'RE A WEAK, PATHETIC IMPOSTER!"  
  
"STOP SHREIKING AT ME, BITCH!" he grabbed his ears, covering them with his hands.  
  
Her hand darted out and reached for one of her arrows, which were pinned under he right shoulder. She found a shaft and pulled, wincing at the head scraping her shoulder blade. She readied the arrow to stab the demon perched on top of her, but was only able to tear his clothing before he leapt out of her reach. Still, he was off of her, and she scrambled to her feet, never taking her eyes off him. She was not about to be tackled again.  
  
She faced off with him, breathing heavily, bow once again ready and aimed at her nemesis. She had had enough of him, and she had to find Inuyasha. Fully intending to shoot him this time, she first had something to get off her chest. She shouted hotly, "You really want to know why you're such a lousy imposter? I'll tell you! You may have his hair and his clothes, but you don't have his eyes. They might be the right color, but color doesn't mirror the soul. And the Tetsusiaga thing. You might have done your homework better. But do you know what really gave you away? Inuyasha, MY Inuyasha would never, ever, EVER hurt me. I know that with my heart and my very soul. And he knows that if he needed the jewel, he wouldn't have to demand it like some crazed barbarian! All he would have to do is ask." With that, she let her arrow fly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou and the immobilized, half crazed hanyou stared into the distance at the words they had just heard. Positive confirmation that Kagome trusted her half dog demon with her whole being. But the words affected the two very differently.  
  
Kikyou swore in a manner very unlike her living self. Inuyasha was right, and she hated him and Kagome for it. But, she thought bitterly, it will still end up the same for them. If that worthless demon couldn't finish off her reincarnate, she would do it herself. After she sealed Inuyasha once again. She turned to ready her weapon at the hanyou, but didn't expect the sight she was greeted with.  
  
To Inuyasha though, hearing those words from Kagome sent a surge of strength through his body. "MY Inuyasha!" she had said. "I know that with my very heart and soul!" she declared. He felt renewed, energized. He could take on the world! He was once again the great Inuyasha, powerful and invincible. If he could only escape this damn tree!  
  
Suddenly, he felt a small prick below his collar bone, and looked down to see Myouga refreshing himself with the hanyou's blood. "Nice of you to show up, just when I'm about to be put to sleep again! Get out of here and go help Kagome!"  
  
"Master, if you would only clear your head, you would realize that you can call on Tetsusiaga, even without use of your hands!"  
  
He blinked. Of course!  
  
So, when Kikyou turned around, he was yelling, "Tetsusiaga!" The sword leapt from its scabbard into the air, made a graceful arc, and in a lightning flash, severed vines littered the ground and Inuyasha was free.  
  
He took one leap and landed behind the miko, grabbing her bow and and flinging it into the distance. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, but I warn you, stay away from Kagome and from me. You lost your little bet. Now leave us alone."  
  
Before she could respond, he had bounded off into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, with Inuyasha's form, the demon also had his speed and agility. So even if he had been slow to learn how to use them, he seemed to have finally adapted. Because of this, her arrow failed completely to pierce or even graze him.  
  
Fortunately for her, before he could do anything to retaliate, the real Inuyasha came bounding out of the forest. He grabbed her around the waste, and in a flash, had set her up onto the cliff from which he had once watched her bathe on her first trip to Feudal Japan. "Stay here! Do you understand me? Stay here where it's safe! I have a huge score to settle with this guy!"  
  
And before she could react, he was gone again. She watched as Inuyasha went after the demon, and saw the first blow he delivered. But after that, it became a little confusing. Actually, a lot confusing. Apparently, even if this guy hadn't done his homework, whoever had made his weapon had, because is too transformed when he pulled it from it's sheath. And the demon mirrored every move Inuyasha made, so he was becoming just as injured as his opponent. It soon became painfully apparent that Inuyasha was becoming frustrated  
  
She had to do something to help! But what could she do? Telling the two apart wouldn't have been at all hard if they hadn't been moving so fast. Inuyasha was yelling threats and obscenities at the demon about how he would make him suffer for what he had done to Kagome. The demon was mainly laughing, which just made Inuyasha angrier. Kagome knew that a certain amount of anger was good, but too much would make him careless and would put him in danger. She raised her weapon, thinking that if she could just injure or distract the demon, Inuyasha might be able to get a clear shot at him.  
  
But they were moving so fast, they appeared to be red streaks in the sky. She couldn't chance hitting Inuyasha instead his double. She just had to wish for moving targets earlier that day, didn't she? 'Be careful of what you wish for ~ you might get it!' she thought wryly.  
  
But there had to be something to slow them down! She had to separate them enough to get a clear shot at the demon. But how could she do it?  
  
The sun was beginning to drop to the horizon and the air was getting colder. It was worse at the top of the cliff where there was nothing to shelter her from the cold wind that had risen in the last few minutes. Seeking warmth, she pushed her hands into her pockets and tried to shrug further into her jacket. Suddenly, she frowned. She took one of her hands out of it's shelter and reached up to finger the jewel thoughtfully....Yes, this just might work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had been up against tougher demons than this one. This one didn't even have a shard. But it's very hard to fight and defeat someone who knows and uses every one of your own attacks, and knows how to duck everything you throw at him. He knew he had to stay focused and clear, and not to lose his head, but his tolerance was wearing very thin. The demon's maniacal laughter was really getting on his nerves. And he was getting tired. He'd used a lot of his energy trying to escape from that damn tree, after all.  
  
Then he heard Kagome's voice ring out loud and clear, "Hey, you stupid demon!"  
  
Both he and the demon stopped and looked over to see the girl standing precariously up on the cliff, holding something out over her head. The something dangled from a necklace with jagged, tooth-like beads and it shone and glimmered in the twilight sun.  
  
Kagome continued, "Is this what you want? If I give it to you, will you go away and leave us alone? Then come and take it from me?"  
  
The demon laughed. Ok, maybe he hadn't been able to do his job, but he could bring Kikyou the jewel and kill the girl in one sweep. That would please her. Or maybe he would just keep the jewel for himself. Yes, that would be better! Let Kikyou, or even Naraku mess with him when he has the jewel!  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her. "KAGOME, YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU..."  
  
After that, everything happened very quickly. Both the demon and the hanyou shot off toward the girl on the cliff, but owing to the fact that Inuyasha paused to criticize Kagome, the demon had a slight head start and got there faster. He grabbed the jewel from the girl's hand and at the same time pushed her already unsteady body just enough to make her lose her balance and topple off the cliff, down toward the rocky bank below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, not much of a cliffhanger, really. I mean, if you think about it, you'll be able to figure out what happens next. Well, part of it anyway.  
  
Sorry, no Kikyou-cide, no wiggling hanyou tush, not much fun. But hey, Inuyasha did escape, right? So not all bad. Now, click on that little box at the bottom of the screen and tell me what a schmuck I am. Go ahead! 


	17. Always My Hero

Disclaimer: Despite several fantasies to the contrary, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Ok, I know it's been forever. I hope you all are still want to read my story. I almost wrote you all an author's note the other day explaining why I had been so long away from writing, but I decided against it. I know how disappointing it is to think there is a new chapter to read, only to find the author yammering about how sorry they are that they haven't updated in so long. Those of you who were kind enough to write and ask, I thank for your concern and for lending me an ear. Your sympathy is greatly appreciated. But I won't bore everyone with my troubles. I know you all came here to read a story, not my woes.  
  
As it is, this is a very short (but eventful) chapter. I can almost guarantee that I will revise it at least once, but I am posting anyway, because I have kept you all waiting for too long. I will try to update soon, but my finals are killing me. I really had no business writing this chapter before Friday, but my brain needed an exercise break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Always My Hero  
  
  
  
"KA-GOM-AAAAAAAAAAY!" Inuyasha flashed toward the girl's plummeting body, and caught her mid-air before touching down onto the rocky riverbed.  
  
She smiled at him, "My hero!"  
  
"IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Still holding her, he began to sniff her all over for injuries. He could smell her blood, and it didn't take too long to find the torn flesh of her thighs.  
  
Kagome was struggling, trying to escape his iron grasp. "Inuyasha! Thank you, I'm fine. Please let me go!"  
  
"You're hurt." He was examining the gashes, noting that the punctures were deep, but the cuts seemed to be fairly shallow. If she were hanyou, they would heal in no time. 'But she's not a hanyou; she's human.' At least she was no longer actively bleeding.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that! Kaede can fix me up after we're done. But, please, you have to let me go now!" She finally succeeded in wriggling out of his grasp.  
  
He sighed. "Ok, you stay here. I have to go after that jewel! In his hands, I can't even imagine what will happen, especially if he gives it to Naraku! Honesty, wench! What were you thinking?"  
  
Kagome was readying her bow. She shot him a sad, slightly hurt expression. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. He'll be back any time now. Trust me." She raised her bow, arrow in place. "Now, please be quiet. I need to concentrate."  
  
As if on cue, they heard a rumble just over the cliff, "YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? YOU TRICKED ME!" Waving the bauble, it appeared in the sky from over the cliff edge. The only resemblance it now bore to Inuyasha was a few white hairs clinging to ripped and torn red cloth, hanging off its body. The demon that appeared over them was large, bulging, with scaly black skin and angry glowing red eyes. Smoke seemed to pour from his ears as he rumbled.  
  
Inuyasha prepared to strike when he heard Kagome hiss, "No, Inuyasha! Stay out of the way!" He stared at her in surprise. A look of fierce concentration marked her beautiful features, and a halo of white light surrounded her and her weapon.  
  
Then it all happened in the flash of a second. As soon as the demon was within range, she let the arrow fly. It flew through the air with deadly speed, glowing with an eerie bright light. When it found it's target, the demon let out a howl of anger, then exploded into thousands of pieces, which caught fire and rained through the sky in a grotesque fireworks display.  
  
As the charred bits hit the ground, so did the jewel the demon had taken from Kagome before pushing her over the cliff. Inuyasha, completely stunned by the entire display, composed himself enough to bend over and pick up the fallen charm. He turned it over in his hands, and then looked up and frowned questioningly at Kagome.  
  
She grinned at him and unzipped her jacket enough to reveal the real jewel, still hanging safely around her neck. He gaped at her.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Inuyasha! I trust you. Why don't you trust me?"  
  
He was still staring, "I...I do! I...where did this thing..."  
  
"I told you I had to help Mom out at the Shrine gift shop yesterday. I told some tourists about the jewel, and they all wanted to buy a replica. Go figure!" She paused to let out a huge yawn. "Excuse me! Anyway, one of the charms was chipped, so I stuck it in my pocket, thinking that we'd have to send it back to the manufacturer. I guess they won't take it back now!" she joked, noting the charred beads and string. She yawned again, this time even deeper than the first one.  
  
"Oh, wow, I can't believe how tired I suddenly am." Her eyes started to close sleepily, and her knees began to buckle. Inuyasha dove to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome, feeling the warmth of his body, snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh of contentment. A small smile crossed Inuyasha's face as he realized she was merely asleep. 'Using her Miko powers must have exhausted her, since she hasn't really used them before today." He smiled, gazing down at the lovely girl in his arms, and sat down on the shore of the river. He knew he should get back to the others and let them know what had happened, but he wanted to just sit for a few minutes, watching the last bit of orange and yellow disappear on the horizon, and enjoying the feeling of this sleeping angel in his arms.  
  
'She trusts me. She accepts me for what and who I am.' He tenderly stroked a stray tendril of raven hair from her cheek. 'Will she stay with me?' He sighed and pulled her closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally decided it was time to head back to the village. Kagome was still sleeping soundly, and he would have liked to sit and hold her all night, but her wounds needed tending. He had her cradled close to him, as if she were the most precious bundle in the world. Every once in a while, she would stir and sigh, but other than that, she showed no signs of waking.  
  
The hanyou was considering that perhaps he should take Kagome home through the well to sleep in her own bed. After Kaede had taken care of her wounds, of course. He still didn't trust all those strange bottles Kagome carried around with her. Suddenly, his ears perked up, and he listened intently.  
  
There was a rustle in the brush, and then Kikyou was standing before him, bow raised, arrow aimed straight at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
The priestess said nothing. She just stood there, her weapon trained at the sleeping girl in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kikyou," he said warily, " You know I can't let you do that."  
  
In answer, Kikyou lifted her gaze to Inuyasha, eyes daring him to stop her.  
  
"Please," he begged quietly, "Please Kikyou, don't make me do this."  
  
Again, she said nothing, but instead pulled the bow string back a little further.  
  
"KIKYOU!" Before he knew what happened, he had unsheathed Tetsusiaga, leapt out of the line of fire, and brought the transformed katana down to sever the dead miko's head cleanly from her shoulders.  
  
The hanyou watched in anguish and horror as her body crumpled to the ground, her head dropping with a ghastly thud beside it. Immediately, a ghostly procession of wispy white souls escaped from her slain corpse, swirling in a whirlwind over her, before separating and flying off into the night sky. A small ball of greenish light shot out and hovered over Kagome's chest, seeming to seek entrance, but unable to accomplish it. After a few moments, his sensitive nose become aware of a putrid stench as the green seemed to burn away from the light into a tiny column of smoke, and leaving a pure white light. The white light immediately disappeared, and Kagome's unconscious body gave a violent shudder.  
  
As the green smoke curled up and disappeared into the atmosphere, Inuyasha heard a voice. Kikyou's voice. Not the one he had been hearing since she was resurrected, angry and full of hate, but the one from long ago; kind and sweet. "Finally! I'm finally free!" the voice seemed to wrap itself around his head, speaking directly into his ears. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for setting me free." When the light disappeared, the voice was gone.  
  
He looked down where Kikyou's remains had been, but there was only a pile of ash and dirt.  
  
Inuyasha stroked Kagome's face with concern, "Oi, Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm." Was her only answer, but it was enough to reassure the hanyou that she was still there. He laid her gently on the ground, taking off his fire-rat fur coat and folding it into a pad to pillow her head. He then took the blouse that Kikyou had been wearing, and carefully scooped her remains into it, using it as a make-shift pouch. When he completed this task, and tied it tightly to keep the contents from escaping, he tucked the pouch into his belt. He wrapped Kagome in his coat, cradled her against him once more, and made the rest of his journey back to Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the way back to the village, Inuyasha tried to sort out his feelings about what had just happened. He knew he should feel a little guilty, and he would have, if he hadn't heard that voice. He knew in his heart that Kikyou was finally where she was supposed to be, and it wasn't hell. He thought about her being suspended in that body borne of evil, and suddenly his guilt hit him full force. If he hadn't been so selfish before, if he had listened to Kaede in the first place, he could have released her long ago and saved her, Kagome, and himself from a lot of pain.  
  
He looked once again upon the sleeping figure, so contently nestled against his body. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm a fool as well as a jerk." But even as he berated himself, he couldn't help the small bit of joy that bubbled up inside of him as he realized that he was finally free to offer himself to her completely. He could give himself with no reservations, no guilt, no confusion.  
  
"But will you want me when I offer?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.  
  
Kagome gave a stir and opened her eyes, blinking up at him. "Inuyasha! What happened?"  
  
He grunted at her, hoping she hadn't heard his musing. "One minute, you were yawning, and the next you were asleep! I caught you."  
  
She smiled sleepily, "Of course you did. You always do." She gave a little giggle, "My big, strong hero." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He flushed with pleasure, "Feh! You're the one who killed the demon!" he pouted a little. "I didn't get to be the hero today."  
  
She yawned. "Of course you were. You caught me when I fell, just like I knew you would. Without you and your speed and strength, the plan wouldn't have worked." Another yawn, "You're always my hero." As an afterthough, "Gods! I'm so sleepy!"  
  
Feeling her arms around him, he thought he might burst with happiness. "I think using your miko powers wore you out." He said quietly. "I'm want Kaede see to your injuries, and then I'm going to take you home to sleep in your own bed." 'Maybe I can stay and get an early start on work tomorrow, since I missed a whole day. Then again, I guess it won't matter if she still won't take me...'  
  
"Thank you , Inuyasha." A chill wind blew around them, and she tried to burrow closer to him. He tightened his hold.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you be my date to my prom?"  
  
It was dark and Kagome's head was pillowed on the hanyou's shoulder. Which was a shame because if she could have seen his face, she would have seen the biggest grin that had graced his features since he was a small pup. "I'll check my calendar, but I think I can fit you in."  
  
Kagome probably would have whapped him on the arm for his answer, but she was already asleep again, at ease in the safety of his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, as I said, I will try to get out the next chapter soon, but finals are killing me. I guess it depends on how many people ask (order) me to. Shallow, I know, but reviews really motivate me. What can I say? I love hearing from you all!  
  
Oh, and I feel that out of concern for you, my dear, devoted readers, I owe you this warning for the next chapter: FLUFF ALERT! MAJOR WAFFINESS! EVEN MORE THAN WHAT YOU HAVE READ SO FAR. SO... I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU COME ARMED WITH TOOTHBRUSH, DENTAL FLOSS, AND MAYBE A FEW POTATO CHIPS (for the salt) TO COUNTERACT THE SUGAR. THANK YOU. 


	18. Great answer, loverboy! Do you want her...

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Unless you count the Inuyasha plushie that found it's way into my Christmas stocking! Yes! There is a Santa Clause!  
  
A/N: Ok, please don't pelt me with rotten fruit or missiles of destruction! I have been getting a little paranoid, waiting for logan to jump out from someplace, Kato-like (please tell me someone has seen the Pink Panther movies), waving his shotgun and handcuffing me to my keyboard. I assure you, this hasn't been laziness on my part. If I took the time to tell you all what has delayed me, I would never get this posted. I can start by blaming finals and AOL (read reviews, if you're curious about that ~ I left myself a review explaining why I couldn't post), and then I just couldn't log in to upload. Also, I have to admit to quite a bit of "celebrating" since I got back. Happy New Year!  
  
Ok, also, I have broken yet another promise to you all. I promised waff, and lots of it. And it is coming. I know you don't believe me, and I wouldn't either, but it really is. I have no more finals to study for, classes are starting (forcing me to spend time on the life-sucking box...er...computer), and I don't have a show for another month. But I'm taking a cue from one of my favorite stories, and am cutting the chapter short because it's a good place to break it. Honestly, the next part WILL be up in a couple of days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, upon arriving in the village, Inuyasha had several surprises for his friends. The first, of course, was the still unconscious girl in his arms. Shippou leapt up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, much to the hanyou's annoyance, for a closer inspection before he would believe that she was just sleeping. She did look pretty battered, after all. And Miroku, Sango, and Kaede had all been quite anxious about the pair since waking in the forest to find them all gone.  
  
Inuyasha carefully deposited Kagome on the floor in front of Kaede, for her inspection. He then pulled the make-shift pouch from his belt, and proffered it to the priestess.  
  
She looked at the tied-up blouse, then up to Inuyasha, and then closed her eyes and nodded. "Ah, yes, I thought I sensed...But no, perhaps you had better tell me what happened."  
  
So, while Kaede inspected, cleansed, and bandaged Kagome's wounds, the hanyou related the events of the afternoon, ending with his part in the demise of the woman to which he had once been betrothed. When he was finished, the hut was completely silent.  
  
Miroku broke the silence with a low whistle. Kaede finally spoke. "It's over then. As it should be. My sister can finally be at peace. We'll take her remains and bury them where they belong, where they have belonged all along, in the morning. Thank you, Inuyasha, for returning them to me. To our village."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, and looked away. "Feh! If I had done it to begin with, I could have spared everyone a lot of... I'm sorry."  
  
Again there was silence. It took everyone, even Kaede, a few moments to recover from the fact that Inuyasha had just apologized, and had done it in front of several people. Kaede smiled gently, but didn't voice her thoughts. She knew that saying what she was thinking ~ that Inuyasha was much kinder and more sentimental than he would ever admit to anyone ~ would only make him angry.  
  
She finally said, "Does Kagome know?"  
  
"No. She hasn't woken long enough for me to tell her."  
  
Sango looked up, "Has she woken at all?"  
  
"Once. For just a minute."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. He knew his friend had left something out. "What did she say?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Right. She said nothing." The houshi wasn't going to let this go. It was the only real fun he'd had all day. Sango hadn't even let him "help" her by supporting her on the way back to the village. "What did she say? It might be important."  
  
"It's not. Not to you anyway."  
  
Kaede looked serious. "We won't know that until you tell us. What did she say, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's face was now as red as his coat. He grunted and then muttered something almost incoherent.  
  
Sango crossed her arms and looked at him reproachfully, "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
Shippou bounced up and said helpfully, "He said she asked him to be her date to her prom." Then he ducked the hand that would have sent him flying into the wall, and darted behind Sango. "What? That's what you said!" He stuck his tongue out at the hanyou.  
  
There was a chorus of congratulations from everyone else in the room, as Inuyasha tried to pretend he was annoyed. But he knew if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to lose the battle with his face and they would all see the stupid grin he had been wearing most of his journey back to the village.  
  
"Are you done with her yet, Baba? I want to take her back to sleep in her own bed. I'll be back in the morning for the burial, but after that I'm going to work the rest of the week at Kagome's home."  
  
Kaede ignored the rude term he used for her, and nodded. "You may take her now. Sleep is what will help her the most now."  
  
Picking Kagome up gently, he nodded to the group and exited the hut. When he was out of the village, and certain he wouldn't meet anyone else along the way, he finally let down his guard. He dipped his head and gently kissed the sleeping girl's forehead. The smile returned to his face as he thought to himself, 'I'm going to get to kiss her. We'll do that dance, and I'll get to kiss her. And maybe she'll like it enough to want to do it again when we're not dancing. And then maybe...,' he took a deep breath, 'maybe she won't leave me when this quest is over. Please, please, gods, please let her like it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's mother was more than a little alarmed when Inuyasha brought her home battered and unconscious, but Inuyasha told her that she had just had an accident and a very tiring day. Mrs. Higurashi was still skeptical, but luckily, Inuyasha had managed to keep the claw marks on her thigh covered, so she let it go at that. After all, she was alive, and Inuyasha always protected her.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to work, but he was reluctant to leave Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi solved his dilemma by refusing to allow him to work at night. "You need your rest. I'll bring a futon in here, and you can stay close to Kagome so you won't have to worry about her."  
  
"Keh! I don't ..." 'Oh, what the hell? What's the use?'  
  
When Mrs. H left to fetch the promised futon, Inuyasha laid the sleeping girl gently onto the bed, removed her shoes and socks, and tucked the covers around her. He found the little plushie dog he had seen her sleep with before, and placed it gently into her arms. He couldn't help but smile when she made a small, happy mewing sound and hugged the doll tightly. He then waited while Kagome's mom spread the futon in the corner, laid out blankets and fluffed a pillow for him. He didn't bother to tell her that the blankets would be of no use to him.  
  
As soon as she left, he dragged the whole thing over next to the bed where he could keep a close eye on the girl. He had no intention of sleeping. Sitting up, he crossed his arms on her mattress and rested his chin on his wrists to watch her sleeping face. Reaching out a tentative hand to smooth a lock of black hair off her cheek, he thought 'You are ok, aren't you Kagome?'  
  
He yawned deeply.  
  
The next thing he was aware of was daylight breaking on the horizon and finding it's way into the bedroom window. He blinked and realized he was staring into the very surprised eyes of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, how did I...? What are you...? Oh, wow. I must have been really out of it!"  
  
He eyed her with concern, "How do you feel?"  
  
Kagome stretched and considered, "I think I feel fine. My thigh is pretty sore." She inspected Kaede's work. "I'd better put a more modern bandage on this. I'll never be able to cover it with my gym clothes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, Kagome went to school and Inuyasha went back to his own era to bury Kikyou's remains. He hadn't told Kagome what had happened during their walk back to the village, or that Kikyou was ... gone. He knew she'd insist on going back with him, and he didn't think it was a good idea. He also wasn't sure how she would react to the role he had played in her demise. He was still having a hard time believing it himself. But after all that had transpired, especially the day before, he couldn't bring himself to be unhappy about it either.  
  
But would Kagome understand? Of course, if he hadn't done what he did, she would be dead now, so she couldn't be unhappy about that, could she? But what would she think of him? Would she think him a monster? He knew he would have to tell her, and soon, but now was not the time.  
  
The rest of the week flew by. Kagome was busy with school and Prom Decoration Committee stuff. Inuyasha was trying to completely re-do the Higurashi grounds in record time. He didn't care what it took, he wanted to make sure he could afford to take Kagome someplace just as nice, or preferably, nicer than where she had gone with Houjo.  
  
Not knowing anything about any restaurant, let alone ones Kagome would find appealing, he approached her mother about it. "Don't worry, dear. I've taken care of everything for you. I've made reservations at Kagome's favorite bistro for the two of you. In fact, we will be going there for lunch today, so you can learn about menus and how to pay for your meal."  
  
"But I have to work! I have to ..."  
  
Mrs. H smiled gently. "Believe me, dear, you have already worked hard enough to pay for dinner, flowers, and quite a bit more. You've earned this. I've laid out clothes on Souta's bed for you. Go on and change."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha changed and joined Mrs. Higurashi for lunch. There was a problem with his eyes and ears, of course. She mused, "You couldn't have been a Cocker Spaniel, could you? Your ears would have been much easier to blend into your hair!"  
  
Before he forgot himself and how much she had helped him, and made a rude reply, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right! I know!"  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, she requested a table outside. Inuyasha wore a hat and blue tinted glasses, and Mrs. H explained that he was "albino; very sensitive to the sun," so he wouldn't be considered rude for wearing a hat and dark glasses at the table.  
  
As they ate their meal, Inuyasha was mainly quiet. He didn't mean to be impolite, but he had never been to a place like this, and it was pretty overwhelming. And he was carefully studying everything Mrs. Higurashi and the other patrons were doing so he wouldn't embarrass Kagome when they came by not knowing what to do.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him, "The house looks wonderful, Inuyasha. You have done a great job. I'd like to keep you around."  
  
He looked up at her, trying to decide if she meant it or if she was just being kind. "Even though I'm a hanyou? I mean, would you hate it if Kagome and I..." He suddenly realized what he was saying. He snapped his mouth shut and dropped his gaze to the table.  
  
"Ended up together? Married?" Mrs. H finished for him. He nodded. "Whom my daughter chooses to spend her life with is her decision. Not mine. But if you really want to know my feelings about it...?  
  
Not raising his chin, he looked up through his bangs expectantly, more than a little nervous about her answer.  
  
"You've always taken care of her, Inuyasha. I know what you two do is dangerous, and I know she doesn't tell me most of it because she knows I would worry. But I never fret too much because I know you protect her with your life. So, no, Inuyasha, I would not "hate it" if you two...ended up together. I can't think of anyone I would rather see with my daughter."  
  
Inuyasha concentrated on his plate to keep from showing his extreme relief.  
  
"Besides," she quipped, "I was thinking of having a new pond dug for the shrine."  
  
He looked up sharply to see her grinning mischievously at him. 'Hmmmmm...Like mother, like daughter!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The big night finally came. Inuyasha had been bathed, combed, and blow dried, and he now squirmed anxiously while he let Mrs. Higurashi and Souta help him dress in this complicated outfit they called a "tux." Mrs. H had done a good job altering the suit so that it fit him perfectly, and Mr. Higurashi's shoes were a pretty good fit too. But for someone who had spent his life bare-foot, they felt very confining. Over the last few years, he had learned about buttons and zippers, but these "cuff-links" and "bow-ties" were completely foreign to him. The collar felt constricting around his neck, and he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to handle wearing it.  
  
And then he saw Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, the shoes were fine. The collar was fine. He would endure anything to be with the angel that was descending the staircase. He had always thought, in spite of what he had said, that Kagome was beautiful. But now, she was ... he didn't even know the word for what she was now. She turned her smile on him and took his breath away.  
  
Completely unaware of Mrs. Higurashi pulling his white hair back into a loose ponytail behind him, or of Souta struggling with the cuff link on his left wrist, he was completely lost in the vision that was coming toward him. His eyes took in her raven hair pulled up off her neck and curling softly around her radiant face, her sparkling eyes, and the soft fabric of her gown that seemed to flow like water over the curves of her shapely body.  
  
Noticing his "deer in the headlights" expression, she frowned, "Is there something wrong? Do I look alright?"  
  
He started and tore his gaze away from her. "You look fine, wen...." The voice in his head admonished, "Oh, great answer, loverboy! You'll really impress her with that. Do you want her to kiss you or not?"  
  
He looked down at the shiny shoes on his feet. "I mean, yes. You look...stunning."  
  
She smiled shyly. "You look nice, too, Inuyasha. Really...handsome." 'Actually, you look really hot,' is what she was thinking, but wasn't about to say it. Especially in front of her brother and mom. "Are you sure you're ok with this? Is your collar too tight? Your shoes?" She walked up to him and started to reach for his collar.  
  
He caught her hand in his, and smiled down at her gently. "I'm ok. It's worth it"  
  
She had no time to process that startling statement, though, because her mom took that moment to push two clear boxes into their hands. "Here's the corsage for Kagome, Inuyasha." She handed Kagome the smaller box. "And here's the boutonniere you got for Inuyasha, Kagome."  
  
As soon as they finished with the flowers, Mrs. Higurashi took several photos, and then shooed them into the well house. In an uncharacteristically sentimental moment, probably helped by the burial of Kikyo's remains, Inuyasha had promised everyone that he and Kagome would come visit them before the Prom so they could see them all dressed up.  
  
Once in the wellhouse, though, Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders. "Wait."  
  
She turned to face him. "Nani?"  
  
He turned red. He hadn't thought this through very well, but it was something he had to do. He could tell that his demon senses were fading, and soon, they would be those of an ordinary human. "Uh, you have some of that red stuff on your face. Where your mom kissed you."  
  
She frowned. 'Strange. She usually doesn't wear much lipstick." But she let Inuyasha gently rub her cheek anyway. All the while, he just breathed in her scent. It was her scent, the scent that calmed him, but at the same time nearly drove him insane with desire. Tonight it was mixed with something flowery and spicy. He was sure this is what heaven must smell like.  
  
When he had rubbed the nonexistent spot on her cheek for as long as he thought he could get away with, he stepped back. "Ok, let's go." He took her hand in his and they jumped through the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was waiting for them by the well; even Kaede. They all smiled and complimented the pair on how wonderful they looked, even though the clothes were very strange to them. Miroku even managed to tell Kagome how beautiful she looked without encountering bodily injury from anyone.  
  
Shippou fidgeted like crazy, but for once, he didn't propel himself into Kagome's arms. She looked so lovely and fragile that he was afraid he might break her. So he just sat and wiggled, gazing fixedly at the couple in front of him, hoping fervently (along with everyone else there) that Inuyasha could manage to get through the evening without saying or doing something stupid. He didn't want Kagome to leave when the quest was over, either.  
  
They didn't stay long ~ they couldn't, because they had dinner reservations. Kagome gave Sango a hug and a promise to bring pictures and tell her everything in a couple of days. Then she picked up the squirming kitsune, hugged him tightly, and promised a present when she returned. Finally, she allowed Inuyasha to grab her hand and together they re-entered her world.  
  
***********  
  
Luckily, the sun set before their car arrived to take them to dinner. Kagome was grateful that her mother had considered the time, too, when making reservations for them. She could imagine what the driver would think if a white haired guy got into the car and a black haired one got out. On the way to the restaurant, Kagome had a few things she felt she needed to say to her date. "Ok, first of all: NO maiming anyone! I don't care what they say or how they look at me, you cannot kill or injure them! Ok?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, ok!" He scowled.  
  
"Next, I will probably have to dance a dance with Houjo. He's a good friend, and I did wait an awfully long time to tell him I had another date. Even though I told him from the beginning to ask someone else. Still, it's the polite thing to do, and you cannot hurt him for dancing with me."  
  
He was VERY unhappy at this announcement. "NO!" But he didn't want her to be angry. She wouldn't kiss him if she were angry. And this "kissing dance" had become an obsession with him. In fact, it was pretty much all he had been able to think of ever since the night she asked him to be her date.  
  
Kagome shot him a look, "Inu..."  
  
He would have crossed his arms to show his control of the situation, but she was holding his hand and he wasn't willing to let go. So he cut her off. "Ok, but just one dance. And not one of those kissing dances!"  
  
She frowned in confusion. "Huh? What kissing..."  
  
Ooops! Said too much! He recovered. "I mean one of those hugging dances that you showed Sango and the hentai monk."  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
She went over a few more things that he shouldn't do or talk about, but he waved her aside and said, "Your mom covered all that. She wanted to make sure I didn't embarrass you, too."  
  
She saw the hurt expression in his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha. You don't embarrass me. It's just that if people knew the real story about how we know each other, 400 years out of time, they would think we're both crazy. I can hardly believe it myself, and I've been doing this for almost three years!" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "But I'm very glad you're the one I'm spending this evening with. We're going to have a very good time! I love dancing!"  
  
Inuyasha looked away towards the window and let a small smile cross his face. Ever since Kagome's mom had taught him, he loved dancing too. Not that he would never let anyone at home see him doing it... "Oi, Kagome, by the way; what's a Y-M-C-A?"  
  
Kagome grimaced and growled under her breath, "MOTHER!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, as I said, the waff is coming. I love waff! Especially Kagome/Inuyasha waff. Although I'm pretty fond of Heero/Relena fluff, too. Why is the most unlikely waff always the most satisfying? Anyway, I know you don't believe me, but the rest is coming, and in the next couple of days. I'm just having a little trouble with one bit, and I'm minus a beta reader for a couple of weeks, so I'm on my own. 


	19. The Course of True Love Ne'er Did Run Sm...

Ye Olde Disclamier: Ok, surely everyone knows by now that I'm not delusional enough to believe that I own Inuyasha or have any rights thereto. Right?  
  
Yeah, the first week of the semester is a blow off week! Everyone knows that, right? Would someone please tell my professors that?  
  
IMPORTANT INFO FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS FIC! I AM CHANGING THE TITLE TO "ONCE IN A NEW MOON." I've always hated the working title, but I'm finally getting around to changing it. Please make a note so you won't miss the upcoming chapters.  
  
Ok, so, I guess I'm busier that I thought. It may take me a week or so to get new chappies up. Sorry about that. There are only three more, I think. Anywayz, while you wait, I know there are plenty of great Inu fics to read, but I have one more suggestion for you. Lita Avalon has a great story in Original Anime/Manga, which I think is being over looked because it's not in a specific Anime/Manga (ie Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, etc.) category. It's called Elley and Yuki: The Clock and Key, and it really is worth a read!  
  
Ok, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Course of True Love Ne'er Did Run Smooth  
  
  
  
'Déjà vu." Kagome thought wryly, as she found herself seated in almost exactly the same seat she had been seated on the night of her date with Houjo. 'My mother really does have a bizarre sense of humour.' Still, she couldn't complain. She loved this place, and she had wished to be here with Inuyasha instead of Houjo last time, even though she had viciously stomped down those thoughts at the time.  
  
Kagome once again took in the room, with it's candle light and romantic atmosphere, and then let her eyes rest on her date. So handsome! She tried to decide whether he looked better in his tux now, or before he had changed to his human form. Ok, she liked him better before ~ there was nothing cuter than those ears of his ~ but even now he was dangerously hot. He was sitting there, looking faintly uncomfortable, but trying with all his might to remain calm in this crowded, unfamiliar place. Her heart warmed at the site, knowing what it cost him to be there, but she wondered again why he was there. Why had he been so determined to accompany her tonight?  
  
She sighed. 'If only he weren't so hung up on Kikyou.' She thought wistfully. 'But at least I have him all to myself tonight! And I'm going to enjoy it!'  
  
Candles flickered, soft music played in the background. The entire atmosphere of the restaurant had changed completely from the time Inuyasha had eaten lunch there with Kagome's mother. It was much more ...intimate. He looked around the room at other couples and groups of nicely dressed people about Kagome's age, obviously there for the same reason they were. All those people seemed at ease, chatting and laughing with their dates. He thought about Kagome and Houjo, and the way Kagome had been laughing when he saw them together. 'She must be bored to death with me! Why can't I make her laugh like he can? Why am I here? She probably wishes she had come with him. At least he would know what to say without putting his foot in his mouth.' He thought morosely. 'And then she would kiss him again, and I'd lose her for sure. I have to think of something to say!' He looked up at her to catch her gaze on him.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for staring. You just really look ...handsome."  
  
He flushed lightly. "Keh!"  
  
'Come on, moron, say something a little more charming than that. Unless you want her to really regret being her with you!' But he looked up at the girl he shared the table with and saw so much beauty that his breath and his voice caught in his throat. The candles shed their warm glow onto her lovely, soft skin, and the firelight danced in her luminous eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually here with this unbelievably stunning girl.  
  
This was the first time in his life that he had worked hard for something, and actually achieved it. He had lost Kikyou, and he hadn't managed to complete the jewel yet. But he had decided that he was going to be the one Kagome took to this dance, and had worked very hard for it. And here was his prize ~ spending the evening alone with the woman he loved. Glancing around the room at all the other girls there, and then smiled smugly to himself. His date was by far the most beautiful. Those other girls looked kind of artificial. Like their faces were painted on, and would fall off if they smiled too many times. Kagome had some of that "make-up" on too, but only a little. She didn't need it. And he bet the other girls there had no idea how to spot a jewel shard or kill a demon with a bow and arrow!  
  
Truth be told, as stunning as she was right now, he thought Kagome was at her most attractive when she was flushed from battle, hair tousled, slightly out of breath. Or when she woke in the morning, sleep still in her eyes. Or when she tenderly cared for his injuries...  
  
He looked up, and was alarmed to see he saw a waiter pushing a cart toward them, and on the cart there was a large dish that was on fire! And it looked as if the cart was headed straight for Kagome! Instinctively, he grabbed his glass of water and made a lunge for the cart. Kagome, having instantly recognized what was about to happen, grabbed his free hand and pulled him back down. The water flew from the glass, soaked the tablecloth, and spattered Kagome's face and dress. Several couples at nearby tables saw the incident, and were laughing.  
  
He cast his gaze downward, feeling very foolish. "It's ok, Inuyasha. It's called "flambé." It's supposed to be on fire." She said soothingly, fighting to keep from laughing. She dabbed delicately at her face and the exposed skin of her chest. Noting his demeanor, she added, "But thank you for trying to save me."  
  
"Sorry about your dress." He muttered.  
  
She frowned down at her spattered bodice. "It's just water. It'll dry." She smiled brightly. He didn't seem convinced, though. "Inuyasha, is my dress ruined? Do I look ugly now?"  
  
"No! Y...you...you're beautiful as always."  
  
His sweet answer stunned her. But his human form was always nicer, more open than his hanyou side. She went on, "Then it doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
"I embarrassed you. The other people were laughing."  
  
Kagome reached for his hand, "I told you, Inuyasha. You don't embarrass me. Ever. You didn't know that some lunatic would light food on fire purposely. You were just trying to keep me safe like you always do." She smiled and squeezed his hand, "And how do you know they were laughing at us? They might have just heard something funny."  
  
He shot her a look that said he didn't believe it. "Ok," she said, "Maybe they were laughing at us. But I don't mind giving them something to talk about. We're here to have fun. Ok?"  
  
He smiled a rare, true smile at her and nodded. "Ok!"  
  
She giggled, "Now, if someone comes at us with a flaming cart when we're back in the Sengoku Jidai, feel free to go after them with your water glass!"  
  
After that, the ice was, as they say, broken. Dinner was delicious, and Kagome was amazed at the transformation in Inuyasha's table manners. He seemed a little confused by the number of utensils, but instead of losing his temper, he watched to see which one she picked up and followed suit. 'Wow! Mom is good!'  
  
They chatted and laughed, and Kagome answered a lot of questions about their strange surroundings, and the odd things Inuyasha saw people do. They fed each other bites of each other's dinner, and when Kagome decided she had had enough (she had to save room for dessert), Inuyasha enthusiastically finished her plate for her.  
  
When the dishes were cleared away, and they were waiting for dessert, the same Gypsy woman from Kagome's last date appeared at the table. She looked at Kagome with recognition, then appraised her new companion critically. Finally, she nodded with approval and aimed a knowing smile at Kagome. "Much better! The other one was nice, but this one is the right one." She plucked a rose from her basket and laid it on the table in front of the astonished girl.  
  
Inuyasha reached out to the woman with a folded bill (Kagome's mom had schooled him about this as well), but she almost refused it. She studied the young man intently for a moment, and finally took the bill. "I see. You wish it to be a gift from you, and not from me. Fair enough." She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
Kagome, still perplexed at this little show, picked up the lovely flower and brought it to her nose before remembering that the last one had had no scent. But this one's fragrance was intense and sweet. She glanced up at the back of the retreating woman, and then to her date, to see that he had been watching her.  
  
"Thank you. It's lovely."  
  
Having been caught staring, again, he dropped his eyes, but couldn't stop his lips from curving into a slight smile. 'But not as lovely as you.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dance was everything Kagome had warned him it would be: crowded and very noisy. But Inuyasha hardly noticed or cared. All he could think of was that he was finally there, and that he was finally going to get to kiss Kagome.  
  
Actually, he was getting a little nervous about it. More than a little. So much was riding on this kiss, and he suddenly realized that kissing was something he with which he had very little experience. The few kisses he had shared with Kikyou were mostly initiated by her, and couldn't really have been called passionate. He had been too surprised by those kisses to feel passion, or even to really return them. He had seen Kagome kiss that stupid, pathetic, weak human boy. She obviously had known what she was doing. What if his kiss disappointed her? What if he couldn't make her feel the fire inside that she ignited in him? She didn't even need to kiss him to make him feel that fire. She had only to smile at him. But he was desperate that she kiss him like she had kissed that other guy. He had been waiting for so long... so long before that dance he had dreamed of tasting her lips, touching her, making her his.  
  
She had his hand, and was leading him over to a kiosk in the lobby where a camera was set up to photograph of the couples as they arrived. "Inuyasha, did you hear me?"  
  
He snapped out of his reflection, realizing that she had been talking to him. "Huh?" Thankfully, he stopped himself before the words, "What is it, wench?" came out. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
She threw him a sympathetic look, assuming that it was the crowd and the noise that was making him nervous. "I know you hate crowds and noise. That's why I didn't want to bring you."  
  
"I told you, I don't care. I can put up with it for one night." And then, so quietly that she almost missed it, "It's worth it."  
  
Again, she was shocked by his candid sweetness. It was so unlike him! And so nice...'He's human tonight. That's why he's being so pleasant. Don't read anything else into it. Just have a good time and be glad he's here with you.' She told herself sternly. She turned on her most charming smile, "Inuyasha, can we have out picture taken?"  
  
Once again, he completely surprised her by not only agreeing, but by also pushing her away when she reached into her purse to pay for the pictures. He pulled out his wallet (a gift from Mrs. Higurashi, of course), pulled out the right currency and handed it to the girl with the cashbox while Kagome filled in their information on the sign-in sheet.  
  
Standing in line to await their turn, Inuyasha asked Kagome why the flash of light for this camera was so much brighter than that of her camera. And why was this camera so much bigger. She explained to him that it was a professional photographer, so she had much more sophisticated equipment than most people. "I'm afraid it might hurt your eyes." She lamented.  
  
"Nah. Not these eyes. Maybe my han." Kagome clapped her hand over his mouth and motioned over to a few people who seemed to have taken an interest in their conversation. He mentally kicked himself for being so careless.  
  
When it was finally their turn, Kati, the photographer positioned them with Inuyasha standing behind Kagome, arms encircling her waist. She peered through the viewfinder, then looked up and said to Inuyasha. "You might want to straighten your tie, and you seem to have a smudge of some sort on your face."  
  
He frowned and fumbled feebly with the wrenched tie, but had no idea what to do with it. Kagome, realizing his difficulty, turned around and performed the task for him. She smiled at the little smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, and moistened her thumb to rub it off for him. All the while, he had loosened his hold around her to enable her to turn around, but had let his hands rest on her hips, unwilling to completely break the contact. He gazed down at her lovely face while she ministered to him, fixated on her soft, pink lips, remembering how warm and soft they had felt on his cheek.  
  
Kati watched this all through the viewfinder of her camera, and was awestruck by the amount of emotion that came through from this couple in just these simple actions. She almost wasn't aware that she had started clicking her shutter, frame after frame, until Kagome finally finished. The girl smiled in satisfaction, and then turned back into position.  
  
When she had taken their photo, Kati told them to come back in a couple hours and she'd have digital proofs for them to choose from. They heard the music start up, and Kagome grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"  
  
But, of course, nothing ever went easily for those two, and this was no exception. As they were headed in the direction of the ballroom, the doors were suddenly opened, and in came Kagome's group of friends, chattering away, leaving their poor, bewildered dates to follow behind. When they spotted Kagome and Inuyasha, they instantly flocked around them.  
  
"Oooh, Kagome! This is the guy you dumped Houjo for? Cute!"  
  
"Where did you find him? Are there any more like him?"  
  
"Wow! Long hair! Has he ever cut it?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome, is this the two timer?"  
  
"Poor Houjo!"  
  
"Oh, poor Houjo nothing! Did you see him? He's got three dates, and they're hanging all over him!"  
  
Kagome's head was swimming. She had no idea who was saying what ~ they all just rushed at her like a tsunami. She glanced up at her poor date to see him looking confused and more than a little annoyed. "Uh, listen guys!" she shook her hands in front of her, "He is standing right here, you know!"  
  
Nanami finally realized that they might be acting a little rudely. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Her face brightened as if she had just come up with the most brilliant thought ever conceived. Finger jabbing the air, she spurted, "Let's go to the Ladies room!"  
  
"Uh, no thanks! Already been!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and took the chance to escape. "We're gonna go dance!" Her befuddled date eagerly followed.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuri shrieked.  
  
"Later!" Kagome answered, and pulling Inuyasha, disappeared into a crowd.  
  
She turned to Inuyasha, "Sorry about that. They really are good friends. Just a little...nosey." 'And loud,' she added to herself.  
  
"Cackling hens!" he muttered. "You're not like them, Kagome. Why are you friends with them?"  
  
"Well, I've known them since I was a baby, you know? And when you think about it, we're not much like Sango or Miroku or Shippou, either. Sango's a demon hunter! How much sense does that make? But they're like family, and I love them all!"  
  
"Keh!" for lack of any better answer.  
  
Another song started, and Kagome's face brightened, "Oooooh, I love this song! Let's dance!"  
  
So they danced and danced. Partly because they were really having a good time, and partly because they were afraid of leaving the dance floor and running into Kagome's friends again. They never noticed the small figure that crept up to the DJ and handed him a CD. "Would you play this during a break please, please? It's my sister's favorite, and she decorated this place!"  
  
During band breaks, the DJ played cd's. He took the one the young boy proffered, read the title, frowned, and then shrugged. "Sure, Kid! Why not?"  
  
When the band took their break, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted a drink, and led him over to the refreshment table. They were drinking some lemonade when Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome." It was Yuri. "We shouldn't have ambushed you like that. It's just that we've never even seen a picture of this guy, and you don't tell us very much. But you two look really cute together."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, "It's ok. There's really not that much to tell. We're just really close friends. That's all." She tried to keep the regret out of her voice.  
  
Hearing what Kagome had said, Inuyasha turned away, disappointment clearly written on his face. His human side wasn't as good at masking his feelings as his hanyou side.  
  
"But how do you know him? We've never seen him around here! I'd remember!" Mimi inquired.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. Yeah, she would definitely remember. Especially if Inuyasha were in his usual form. She had been expecting this question, but it didn't make it easier to answer, "Oh, well, you know...he's just a friend from ..." she waved her hand dismissively, "way back!"  
  
Suddenly, the first strains of the Macerena sounded from the speakers, reverberating around the room. Inuyasha got very excited. "Come on Kagome! I love this one!"  
  
He headed for the dance floor, clearly expecting her to follow. He hadn't grabbed her hand because he was still stinging from the "just close friends" statement. She watched for a split second in horror, but then reprimanded herself. 'Ok, yeah, it's dorky. But how often do I get to see Inuyasha having so much fun? After all he does for me, the number of times he has dealt with humiliation from other demons for protecting a human, the least I can do is dance an embarrassing dance with him!" She turned on her heel to follow him.  
  
Nanami hissed, "You're not actually going to do that, are you?"  
  
"Oh quit being so stuffy! It's fun!" Kagome chided, adding "You know you want to do it!"  
  
This whole exchange took just a few seconds, so that she wasn't that far behind Inuyasha. But by the time she got to him, he had started, eyes closed in concentration. She giggled, enjoying the pleasure evident on his face. 'Yes, definitely worth it!' she decided as she crossed her hands on her hips and wiggled along with him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friends dragging their dates out to join them, and her heart warmed to them. 'Oh, yeah. That's why I'm friends with them!'  
  
As it turns out, she needn't have worried about humiliation. Before she knew it, the whole dance floor was filled to capacity, and there was hardly room for anyone to wiggle.  
  
When they were done, laughing and happy, she took Inuyasha's arm cuddled into his side. Breathlessly, she laughed, "You're a great date, Inuyasha!"  
  
He loved the contact, her smile, and her shining eyes. But he thought sadly, 'But just a close friend, right?'  
  
He excused himself to the Men's room. She gave him a dubious look, "You do understand about those things, right?"  
  
He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, and for a moment, the indignant hanyou was back. "Yes! You're brother made sure of that!"  
  
While he was gone, Houjo took the opportunity to say hello. She was standing by a set of French doors that led out to a terraced patio, gazing at the moonless starlit sky. When his soft voice said, "Good evening, Kagome," she started  
  
Turning, her cheeks flushed, but she smiled in greeting, "Good evening, Houjo. I hear you have three dates. Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
He gave her a twisted smile, "Yeah, I asked a girl from my Lit class, and she had already made plans to go with a couple of her friends. So I ended up with three dates. They're nice," he chuckled a little ruefully, "but if they don't stop giggling, I think my head is going to split!"  
  
Kagome grinned but didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say.  
  
Houjo finally broke the silence, "So, he's the guy you told me about, huh? The one you couldn't get over?"  
  
Kagome nodded mutely. She looked up into his eyes, pleading him to understand, "I'm sorry, Houjo. You're such a great guy, and if it weren't for him...but I didn't choose him." She held her hands up to her chest. "My heart did."  
  
He nodded, smiling sadly. "Believe me. I understand when someone is too special to forget." He took her hand. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, and if that happiness is with him, then I'm very glad for you." His expression was sad but earnest. "I hope you will save one dance for me, though."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Houjo. I'd like that. So, you'll still be my friend?."  
  
He smiled back, "Always."  
  
Kagome felt a familiar presence behind her, and turned to see Inuyasha. He was fighting a battle with himself and she could see it. He knew, somehow, who Houjo was, and he was doing his best not to rearrange his face. She quickly intervened. "Houjo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my friend, Houjo."  
  
Houjo, ever the gentleman, held his hand out and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're a very lucky guy."  
  
Kagome blushed as a look of bewilderment crossed her date's face. He obviously decided to copy Houjo, and held his hand out. Houjo frowned slightly in confusion, but grasped Inuyasha's hand and shook it firmly. "Well, I think my dates should be done with their "nose powdering," by now. It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was still wondering why this guy had been holding his hand and pumping it up and down. Kagome explained that it was a gesture of greeting, generally used between men, but it was a western custom.  
  
The next song was a slow, romantic one. It was an oldie ~ Crazy for You, by Madonna. Inuyasha began to tremble. This was one of those "kissing dances." He could tell by the mood of the music. Could he change her mind about being "just close friends?" Or would he just make a mess of everything? Oh, gods, he had waited so long for this! 'Please let this work out!' he silently prayed.  
  
He took Kagome by the waist and led her to the dance floor, the way he saw other guys do with their dates. They found as spot, and Inuyasha was thrilled when she passed the "holding him at arms length" part that he had seen her do with Houjo, and immediately let her arms encircle his neck, laying her cheek on his shoulder. He sighed happily as warmth flooded his body. He fought to keep from trembling with anticipation.  
  
Swaying room as the music starts  
  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one  
  
I see you through the smokey air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?  
  
You're so close but still a world away  
  
What I'm dying to say is that  
  
Kagome thought she might just melt right here, she was so happy. She kept fiddling with the dark ponytail that hung down Inuyasha's back to reassure herself that she was really dancing with him, and not just imagining it this time.  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
Inuyasha heard the lines of the song, and wondered if that was his cue. He was still very nervous, but he wasn't about to miss his chance. He loved the feeling of her body against his, his arms surrounding her. It felt so right. They fit together as if they were made for each other; as if they were two parts of a whole. He knew in his heart that they had to be. Glancing around the room, though, he became more confused.  
  
Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we meet, no word at all  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
  
He finally decided to ask her. He wanted to do this right. He wanted it to be perfect. It was a little embarrassing to have to ask her, but he knew she wouldn't mind.  
  
"Kagome!" he whispered.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she looked up at him dreamily.  
  
Her eyes were so soft, her skin flushed, he lips...so tempting. But he had to do this right. "Um, when am I supposed to kiss you?"  
  
She knitted her brows in confusion. "Hmm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh, well, your mom didn't teach me this one. (Thank goodness) I see some people are kissing, and some aren't. So, when am I supposed to do it? Kiss you, I mean."  
  
Once again, she found herself face to face with almost overwhelming temptation. All she had to do was tell a little lie, and she would finally get to kiss him. Finally, she would be able to express to him the flood of emotions she held in her heart for him all the time. She could share a little of her soul with him and maybe make him understand what she felt..  
  
But that would be tricking him into it, and it would be wrong. And worst of all, she couldn't bear the thought of him kissing her and thinking of Kikyou. So, reluctantly, she said, "Inuyasha, kissing isn't part of the dance. Those people are kissing because they love each other. Just like in your time. You kiss someone because you feel so much passion for them that you want to share it with them."  
  
She watched as a complete change overcame him ~ his eager face crumbled, his body went limp and sagged around her. He looked as if his heart had just broken into a thousand shards. She felt a stab in her own heart, but could not for the life of her understand his reaction.  
  
And it's all brand new; I'm crazy for you  
  
And you know it's true  
  
I'm crazy, crazy for you  
  
| |  
  
As the last strains faded away, he pulled away and turned his back to her. He said, "Excuse me," very quietly and walked out the French doors, shoulders slumped, looking even without his ears like an abandoned puppy; absolutely defeated. 


	20. Once in a Blue Moon

A/N: Still don't own em. Oh, well.  
  
Grovel, grovel, grovel. Sorry so long, friends. Had to get another job to pay the bills. Not much left after tuition and books, so in addition to classes, practicum, shows, a newsletter, and another job, I'm not sleeping much. Or writing. Sorry!  
  
Ok, I changed my mind. A couple of people wrote to me and said that it might not be a good idea to change the title of the fic. It seems some people have been recommending the story to others and they might not be able to find it if the title has changed. Can't have that, can we? Whoever it is that is saying such nice things about my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel. Also, I got word that this story has been nominated for an IY Fanfic award! Wow! I can't believe it, but it makes me so happy! (Thanks, SylverAngel!) So, maybe I'll change it after the story's done.  
  
One more thing: I wish you all could listen to this song while you read this chapter. I'm listening to it as I write it. It's the same song, Once in a Blue Moon, from the previous chapter (6? 7?) when Kagome dances with Houjo. I love Sydney Forest's music, and I believe this song came from the soundtrack of a movie called "Simply Irresistible." I acquired the song by "other means," as I have been completely unsuccessful in finding any of her cd's to buy. You might recognize her from the opening and closing songs on the Disney version of Kiki's Delivery Service.  
  
Hey, stop throwing things! Alright, already! I'll get on with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once in a New Moon  
  
He stood alone on the terrace, staring at the river below, thinking it was a shame that he knew how to swim. The knife in his gut twisted brutally, and conflict raged within him ~ every instinct inside demanded that he leave, run back to the shrine, and go back to his own time. Maybe find that cave again, and finish what he had started before. But he couldn't do that. For one thing, he was human tonight, so he couldn't just leap off into the night. But mostly it was because, heartbroken or not, he couldn't just abandon Kagome. Whether she loved another or not, they were still friends, and she had come here with him. He couldn't just leave her.  
  
It was probably a good thing he was human tonight, too. In this form, while his fury boiled within him, he didn't feel the need for blood that he would if he were hanyou. Killing, or maiming the object of Kagome's affection would probably put a damper on the evening for everyone there.  
  
'Why did I ever listen to that brainless monk? Kissing dance! Keh! I should have known that was stupid!' One tear slid down his cheek, and he angrily dashed it away. What now? 'I guess I should go back and find Kagome. It's not her fault that this happened. It's my own stupidity!' He groaned. 'I still want her to have a good time tonight, even if she doesn't return my feelings. Tonight was so important to her.' But he couldn't make himself move. He just stood, gazing out at the water, lost in his misery.  
  
***********  
  
'What the hell is wrong with him?' Kagome attempted to push through the throng of couples that had engulfed her while she stood, dazed, on the dance floor. Moments before, she had been so blissfully happy ~ in the arms of the man she loved. And then ...what? She shook her head, recalling the conversation of the last few minutes, struggling to understand what had gone so terribly wrong.  
  
After pushing, ducking, and being squished by sweaty, clinging couples, she finally made it to the edge of the dance floor. Focused only on the French doors, she let out a little squeal when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, may I collect on that dance now?" It was, of course, Houjo.  
  
She sighed. "Now's not a good time, Houjo. I'm sorry."  
  
He searched her face with concern. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know! I just don't..." She looked up at him, "Thank you for your concern, but I've gotta go, ok?"  
  
"Oh, ok." He said to no one. She was already gone.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeee! Look! We got a proof of you and Inuyasha! It's sooo sweet!" Mimi was waving a sheet of photo paper, followed by Yuri and Nanami.  
  
She tried to ignore them. 'Don't these girls have dates? Love lives of their own? Why is my life so fascinating to them?' She didn't want to stop. But they caught up with her and somehow, managed to surround her. 'How do they do that? They have to practice at it!' She resigned herself and took the proffered photo and looked at it.  
  
And started in wonder. It wasn't the posed photo she had expected to see. It was one that she hadn't realized had been taken ~ one of herself rubbing the smudge off of Inuhasha's mouth. She wore a subtle smile, adoration clearly written in her eyes. Nothing surprising there. She imagined she must look like that all the time when she cared for his wounds. But Inuyasha's image ~ that astonished her. The expression he wore was so...gentle. So... Was that ... could that be love she saw in his eyes? 'No!' she berated herself for being so silly. Caring, yes. Tenderness; definitely. But love? That had to be wishful thinking on her part. His heart was taken.  
  
Yuri's dreamy voice interrupted her thoughts, "I've never seen a guy so in love! You're really lucky, Kagome! And he's so cute!"  
  
"Noooo...no. We're just... friends. Just...fr..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Nanami scoffed, "Oh yeah, right! I've seen him watching you all night. If he thinks of you as "just a friend," I'll eat my shoe!  
  
Kagome wasn't listening, "Your shoe? Why would I want ...Sorry guys! I've gotta go. I've gotta find him." Before anyone could protest, she bolted for the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she finally made it outside, he hadn't moved. He was aware of her presence, but he didn't trust his voice to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why did you leave?" When he still didn't respond, she moved toward him and laid her hand on his arm. "I didn't say you couldn't kiss me. I just said it wasn't part of the dance."  
  
He didn't turn around. He couldn't face her. "So, you love him, then?" He didn't try to disguise the bitterness in his voice.  
  
Kagome frowned, completely confused. 'Love him? Love who? Surely he can't be jealous of his other form? But who else could he possibly think I would love?' "Do I love who, Inuyasha?"  
  
He growled in frustration, anger, pain. Finally turning toward her, he flung an arm in the direction of the ballroom and spat, "HIM! That...that... that human!" When she still frowned at him in confusion, "Ho...Houjo!"  
  
"Houjo? What would make you think that I love Houjo? I mean, he's a good friend, but I don't..."  
  
He cut her off. Turning to face the water again, he said, "I saw you dancing with him."  
  
"Inuyasha, we weren't dancing. We were just talking while I was waiting for you to come back from the men's room. I was telling him about..."  
  
Again, he cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "I saw you dancing with him at your last dance."  
  
That stopped her. For a very long moment, all she could do is gape at him, "H...h-how could you have..."  
  
"I got your brother to show me where your school was." When she said nothing, he added, "We were up in that tree outside the courtyard."  
  
She gasped, remembering the loud crashing sound she had heard. What had she told Houjo? "I'm just going to sit down over here?" When she heard the crash, she had almost gone to investigate, but by then, Houjo had returned with their drinks.  
  
"So that WAS you! But why...?" Why what? Why was he there? Why didn't he interfere when she danced and ...ohdeargods...kissed ...could this possibly explain his bizarre behavior of late? Why he had disappeared for all that time? Why he insisted on coming to this dance? But why did it matter so much to him? Her head was spinning as questions bombarded her brain faster than she could ask them, or even decide which ones to ask.  
  
"Why do you think I left? Why do you think I was so hostile? I saw you kiss him!" He flung his words at her, pain and anger hitting her in a shockwave of anguish.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"He touched you and kissed you and I was going to destroy him for it. But you kissed him back. I saw you. I watched as you chose him. You kissed him back.... the way I wanted you to kiss me. The way I've always dreamed you'd kiss ...me..."  
  
To say that Kagome was startled would be like saying that the Niagara is a trickle of water. 'He wants to kiss me???' Her insides were a complete jumble of emotions beginning with astonishment and ending with jubilation. But in between there was confusion, uncertainty, and that annoying, ever present little voice that kept murmuring "Kikyou, Kikyou. What about Kikyou?" She pushed those thoughts away. This was all too confusing...and wonderful... and for once, Kikyou's not going to interrupt.  
  
"Inuyasha... you don't know..."  
  
He snorted, "But then the houshi convinced me that the kiss was probably part of the dance. BAKA!" he spat. "So I decided that I had to be the one you did that danced with tonight." He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, trying to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to burst forth. "How stupid can any one guy be? I should have known you'd choose a human from your own time over a lowly half-breed from a by-gone era."  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly. "Oh, Inuyasha. You could have saved us both, not to mention everyone else, a lot of heartache and pain if you had just talked to me to begin with. If you had just told me..."  
  
Laughing bitterly, he asked angrily, "How could that possibly have helped? I assure you, there is nothing more painful than watching you kiss ..."  
  
"INUYASHA!" she rebuked sharply. Then more gently, if a bit feebly, "I...I *was* kissing you."  
  
That stopped any retort he could have come up with. In fact, it completely flummoxed him. He glowered and blinked at her, "Uh, Kagome, I think I would have noticed that."  
  
"No!" She shook her head, memories of that evening flooding back, "I suppose I was kissing him, but I was thinking about you."  
  
At his dubious look, she sighed. How could she make him understand? Timidly, she took his hand, fully expecting him to shake her off. He didn't. He just stood very still, waiting to see what she'd say next.  
  
She sighed again, trying to compose her thoughts, and tugged gently on his hand, "This is going to be kind of a long story, so you might want to si.. uh, be seated for it."  
  
"I'm fine here."  
  
"Perhaps, but I want to talk directly to you, to make sure I have your full attention. And you're much taller than I am." He stubbornly stood his ground, but when she said, "Please," he relented and allowed her to lead him over to a bench. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember the day of the dance? Before the dance, I mean? Remember that demon we fought?"  
  
Nodding, he said, "Yeah. That son-of-a-bitch was a tough one! And you, you stupid wench ~ going after him and grabbing the kit right out of his mouth like you were."  
  
Kagome cut in impatiently, "Yes, it was a very harrowing battle. And, not being half demon, it was also exhausting for us mere mortals. But I had been looking forward to that dance for a very long time." Seeing a glum expression cross his face, she added, "and not because I was going with Houjo. I just love to dance."  
  
She paused to make sure he was listening, and that the truth of the last statement had registered with him. He nodded, so she continued. "Ok, now my story. It goes back further than the night of the dance, but it all ties in, so try to be patient." She shot him a wry smile at this, knowing that patience was not one of Inuyasha's most accomplished skills.  
  
"We'll start with our heroine. She's an ordinary teenage girl, living in Tokyo, Japan in the 21st century. She gets good grades in school, has nice (if nosy) friends, goes to ballet classes four times a week, and lives at a shrine with her family. Her family has cared for the shrine, according to her grandfather, ever since it was built more than 400 years ago.  
  
On the girl's fifteenth birthday, she sees her little brother go into the building on their grounds that houses an old well. She knows he's not allowed to play in there because it's dangerous, so she goes in after him. Her little brother is worried about the family cat who went into the well house, and wants her to go in and get the cat. But when she goes to do it, a huge centipede comes up out of the well, and before she knows what's happening, it grabs her and pulls her in. Now, her grandfather had told her stories all her life about demons and monsters of ancient times, but she had never believed any of them. But next thing she knew, she was in a forest, fighting for her life with what looked like one of her grandfather's fantasies. And, if that weren't shocking enough, when the girl put her hand up in self-defense, she sent out a wave of light that seemed to destroy the monster.  
  
But our heroine finds she is not in her well house, or anywhere that looks familiar to her. She looks around to see someone who looks like a young man, except that he has long silvery white hair and little dog ears on top of his head. And he appears to be dead, pinned to a tree by an arrow. Having perhaps more curiosity than is healthy, she approached the young man and cannot help but reach up to stroke his ears. He doesn't stir. Before she can do anything else, she is discovered by the people of the nearby village, and is eventually told that she is the reincarnation of their long- ago slain priestess. Then the centipede monster revives and attacks the village, and the girl realizes it is after her. So, she runs away from the village and into the forest again, calling out for help, which strangely seems to revive the guy pinned to the tree. He calls the girl "Kikyou," which is NOT her name, and eventually convinces her to free him from the tree, but not before this centipede monster has pulled a jewel from the girl's body.  
  
Now, believe it or not, all this is a little hard for a modern girl to believe, let alone understand. But what was really the limit was when this guy that she freed from the tree saved her life, killed the monster, but then tried to kill her to get the jewel from her!  
  
"I didn't try to kill you, stupid. I just wanted to scare you."  
  
She glared, "Yeah, right. Don't interrupt. Anyway, it turns out that this guy is a hanyou ~ half human, half dog-demon. Through a series of events that I don't need to go over, she shatters this jewel thing, and ends up duty bound to embark on a quest to collect all the pieces with this guy, who's personality didn't improve much from the time he tried to kill (glare), ok, scare her. He was rude, arrogant, stubborn, single minded, insensitive, and verbally abusive. He had no problem with pointing out all her shortcomings either ~ from her human frailty to her unsightly appearance and offensive scent. According to him, the only reason he keeps her around is that she can see the sense and see the jewel shards, and he cannot. And completing the jewel is the only thing that matters to him, so he can use it to become full demon.  
  
Luckily, while on this quest, our heroine is able to go back to her own home in her own era so that she can still see her family and go to school, at least occasionally. Assuming that she can convince the hanyou she needs to go home or that she can use her subduing spell on him so she can make it through the well. She misses a lot of school, and thanks to her "helpful" grandfather, all her friends think she is a walking poster girl for bizarre diseases medical research, but she is at least able to keep up most of her grades. Math suffers, but her history grade improves by light-years!" she added with a smirk.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"While at school, she is approached by another guy. He's one of the most popular guys at that school because he's very handsome, athletic, and smart. He's also very nice. For some reason, in spite of her constant "illness," he likes the girl and wants to date her. He asks the girl if she wants to go out with him to the movies. Hoping she can make it, she accepts. But, of course, instead of being home when he comes to pick her up, she is off somewhere in the Feudal Japan, fighting for her life and a jewel shard with the jerk."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Amazingly enough, the Nice Guy accepts her lame excuses, and still wants to go out with her. In fact, she stood him up so many times, you'd think he'd give up, but every time he forgives her. And meanwhile, he brings her little gifts to help with her "ailments," and tutors her to help her keep her grades up."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. All the things he couldn't give her. And he could never even begin to hope he could help her with her studies. Even if he could understand why they were so important.  
  
"Ok, so, moving on to almost three years later: Our heroine is still on this quest, still with The Jerk, but with the addition of several other friends who help them out. She has learned to love the people she spends much of her time with, and has become a stronger, better person for all their trials. But every once in a while, she needs a break. Living a double life is exhausting! She no longer has time for ballet classes, but she still loves to dance. So she decides to go to her school dance. She doesn't tell "The Jerk" about it, because she knows he will try to prevent her from going. It's bad enough, in his opinion, that she's human and has to take breaks to sleep and take refuge from the elements. If it were up to him, she would never go back to her time, but stay with him and hunt for the jewel shards all the time. Except of course, when he goes off looking for the reanimated corpse of his dead lover, leaving everyone to wonder if he will ever come back or if she has pulled him into hell with her."  
  
At this last part, Inuyasha flinched, remembering he hadn't told Kagome about Kikyou yet. He paled, but since it was dark, Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"Anyway, the day of the dance comes. Our heroine is very excited. She can hardly wait to be there. But that morning, they are attacked by one of the fiercest monsters that they have encountered thus far, and a furious battle ensues, leaving the human and kitsune members of the party exhausted."  
  
"At least we won," came a muted grunt from the bench beside her. "And got the shards."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes, they won. Let's move on. We'll skip everything up to the dance, ok? The girl was very tired by the time she had eaten dinner, and would have been ready to go to bed and sleep for several days if she hadn't been going to a dance. But she wasn't about to miss that. It didn't matter whom she danced with ~ she just wanted to dance. The music revived her; made her feel alive! It was wonderful! So she danced every dance without stopping, and her sweet date didn't object."  
  
Inuyasha exhaled heavily and looked away. He didn't like how this story was going. He really didn't like the way his character stacked up against this "sweet date" of hers. Kagome stood and held her hand out to Inuyasha. Reluctantly, he stood.  
  
"But then the music slowed down, and her date drew her into his arms." She placed Inuyasha's hands on her waist, and she put hers on his shoulders. "She kept him at arms distance at first, because as sweet as he was, she couldn't make herself care for him the way he wanted her to. Because ~ and this is the really stupid thing ~ in spite of all his faults, she is absolutely, completely, madly, stupidly in... crazy about The Jerk. In fact, she cares more about him than anyone in the whole world, past or present. Because, in addition to being insensitive and abrasive, he is also strong and loyal and incredibly brave. His first instinct is always to protect her and his friends, even at the risk of his own life. Because he can be very sweet when he forgets to put on his "tough guy," act, and because he has the purest heart of anyone she has ever known. And because, no matter how much danger they are in, if he's there, she's never frightened. She'd rather die fighting by his side than live without him."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, wide-eyed. Heart thundering against his ribcage, he thought, "She's crazy about him!... Me!" Hope began to rise in his chest, and the knife began to withdraw, to be replaced by something warm; something joyful. Feeling her move closer to him, he responded by tightening his arms around her and drawing her to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.  
  
Kagome continued, "But the music was so soft and kind of hypnotic, and she became very drowsy. Resting her head on his shoulder, and closing her eyes, she let the music wash over her. The words of the song were "Once in a Blue Moon," but to her they became, "Once in a New Moon."  
  
As if on cue, the first strains of "Once in a Blue Moon," floated out over the terrace.  
  
The room is empty  
  
the lights are dim  
  
and my heart wonders  
  
if I'll ever see you again  
  
my tears are hungry  
  
for an open door  
  
when your arms held me  
  
I never felt that way before  
  
"Suddenly, she wasn't dancing with "The Nice Guy" anymore. She was dancing with the, uh, ...the other guy. She could feel his strong arms, his powerful chest, smelled his wonderful earthy scent." She breathed deeply and again stroked his ponytail. "It felt so real! She could feel his presence there with her. Probably," she added sardonically, "because he was right there, up in the tree."  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a new moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
Remembering what was coming next in this little re-enactment, Inuyasha began to tremble. 'Don't blow it! This has to be good!' his mind screamed at him.  
  
"So, when he reached down and lifted her chin... and kissed her...she responded with all the hunger, all the passion she felt for him ... that she had been holding back for so very long...." That was all she got out, because Inuyasha took his cue and captured her lips with his, willingly assuming the role of the, uh, ... other guy.  
  
The feeling was overwhelming. It far surpassed anything he could have ever imagined. Her lips were so soft, like the petals of sakura blossoms, yet so warm. He quickly forgot his nervousness, because at first union, a kind of epiphany came over him. In all his life, nothing had ever felt so perfect, so right. With her he had always felt at home, complete, and this kiss confirmed it. The emptiness and loneliness that consumed his soul all his life filled with the warmth of her love..... of their love. And for once, he wasn't afraid of his emotions. This was meant to be ~ it had to be! Why else would she have crossed time to be with him?  
  
do you remember  
  
when the wind blew free  
  
and we fit together  
  
so naturally  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
if the wind closes a door  
  
it will open another  
  
  
  
And so he kissed her deeply, passionately, willing her to feel all the love he held inside for her. His heart soared when he heard her moan appreciatively. Never in his life could he remember being so happy.  
  
But then she pulled away and looked up at him.  
  
Breathlessly, he clutched her to keep her close and searched her face, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I heard a howl in the distance. It was the saddest sound I have ever heard." Her voice was wistful, "Like his soul had been torn from his body, or that he had just lost his reason for living." Gazing up at him, she realized for the first time that the howl must have come from him.  
  
"He thought he had."  
  
"I realized that I hadn't been kissing the one I had been thinking of. I kind of ...freaked out, I guess, and excused myself to the ladies room." Kagome finished.  
  
Keeping his hold on her, he asked urgently, "What if it had been? What if it had been the...The Jerk?"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Let's call him The Hero."  
  
He smiled back. "What if it had been him that you were kissing?"  
  
Giving him a teasing smile, she said, "If he let me, I would have kissed him again ..." she tiptoed and kissed his lips lightly, "and again," another kiss, "and again." She kissed him again quickly, then had to duck her head to keep him from taking it further so she could continue, "As many times as he let me, for as long as he wanted to." She finally finished, which was a good thing, because Inuyasha was prepared by then to wrestle her to the ground to get at the promised kisses.  
  
Curling his hand around the back of her neck and making it impossible for her to escape (as though she would have tried), he pressed his lips to hers, tasting her lips and then her mouth with his tongue. Oh, gods, she tasted good! Just like he always knew she would. "Hm-mm. You couldn't have." He smiled against her mouth.  
  
She tried, unsuccessfully, to draw back. "Hmmmm?"  
  
"If you kissed him for as long as he wanted to, you'd still be there."  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
I'll be watching  
  
under a blue moon  
  
the taste of heaven  
  
only happens  
  
once in a blue moon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, one more chapter to go. Waff city! I really will try not to make you wait so long. Meanwhile... I have a fantastic recommendation for you all. I almost hesitate to mention this story because my writing talent pales in comparison to this writer. But the story deserves to be read, and you all deserve to read it. It's called The Crying Game, and it's by one of my all- time favorite fanfic writers, Lara Winner. She posted all nine chapters at once ~ no waiting for those annoying cliffhangers *ahem*. Unfortunately, because she did that, it didn't get much front-page time, so I think many people missed this amazing story. I promise you'll love it. Go on! Read it! But leave feedback first! BTW, I love you all! 


	21. Could I have this dance

Disclaimer: I got this from another author, and thought it was brilliant ~ it says it all! : Feh!  
  
Ok, finally! Huge hugs and thank yous to all who stuck with me, and to newcomers as well. I really do appreciate and read each and every one of the reviews you have left for me. Oh, the song at the end is by Anne Murray. I don't own it either. Surprise, surprise. I don't like country music, but I thought the words to this song were fitting.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
  
The first rays of sunlight made their tentative entrance into the room, as if reluctant to wake the couple slumbering peacefully together in the small bed. Lighting at first on the windowsill, making their way around wispy curtains and over a small desk, then tiptoeing quietly onto the floor, they finally beckoned to their brothers and sisters to join them. Abruptly, as their source finally burst entirely above the horizon, they poured into the room all at once, bathing the lovers in a warm radiance of light. The dark haired man stirred slightly, opening his eyes sleepily just before his body began to pulse with energy, as his form initiated its transformation.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over, leaving the casual observer, if there had been one, to wonder if his eyes had been playing tricks on him. Where once there had been a dark haired human male, now reclined a silver haired inu hanyou. Shifting slightly, he gazed in wonder down at the girl next to him and reflected on the events that had brought him to be here. With an unaccustomed shudder of joy, he pulled her closer to his chest and breathed in deeply, allowing her scent ~ her essence ~ to suffuse him. She looked so content, so peaceful ~ her lovely features almost childlike, slack with sleep. Even as he held her, he couldn't quite believe that it was all real ~ that last night had actually happened.  
  
Last night he had finally held her, and kissed her, just like he had dreamed of doing for so very long. For so long in fact, that if he hadn't woken this morning with her in his arms, he would suspect that this, too, had been a dream.  
  
But it wasn't a dream. It was real. Shifting in his arms, she hid her face against his chest to block out the intrusive morning glow, causing a surge the joy to erupt through his heart, threatening to overcome him. This beautiful girl... this woman he had fantasized for so long of being with, of sharing his life with, but had never dared to hope it might be possible ~ she had said she was crazy about him. She had said that she'd rather die fighting by his side than live without him! And then they had kissed. Oh, gods, how they had kissed!  
  
He had no idea how long they stood there, holding, touching, kissing each other on the terrace outside the ballroom. He could only remember the warm feeling of absolute euphoria it gave him, and that he couldn't get enough of her. For so long, he had held himself back, aching just to touch her, cherishing any chance just to hug her or hold onto her, only to lose his nerve and pretend to be indifferent or hostile afterward. But now... now, no matter what, he was going to make sure she knew how he felt. After last night, there was no way he was going back.  
  
A soft smile curved his lips as he remembered pulling back from their kiss to look into her luminous eyes, only to see them brimming with tears. He started to stammer sadly, "Kagome, you're crying. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." Heartbroken, he began to turn away, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tears don't always mean sadness or fear. Sometimes, you feel so much emotion that you just can't contain it. Some tears are happy tears!" Watching her hopefully, he asked, "And these tears," he stroked her face lightly, taking a few droplets with his gentle fingers, "they're happy tears?"  
  
She nodded, a few beads of moisture still trickling down her smooth, rosy cheeks, but with a smile of pure joy lighting her features, "Very happy tears, Inuyasha. The happiest!"  
  
He could recall little else clearly after that ~ only that everything and everyone else had disappeared, and the night became theirs. He had no memory of walking from the balcony back into the ballroom. He had been completely unaware of the hushed whispers of the other students, as they all gaped in awe, envious of the obvious bond the two shared. He did vaguely recall the music coming to an end, the chandeliers suddenly brightly illuminating the once dimly lit room, and one of Kagome's friends (he never could tell them apart) asking them if they wanted to go get some breakfast. But he wasn't even sure if they had answered her.  
  
Upon returning to Kagome's home, they had found it empty. There was a note on the kitchen counter from Mrs. Higurashi, saying that Suki had called and asked her to come and get Grandpa. She couldn't handle any more of his "help" rearing the baby. Apparently, she didn't think a fossilized rabbit skull an appropriate baby toy, no matter how much history it contained. The note went on to say that she, Souta, and Grandpa would be home Monday, and that they should take their prom clothes to the cleaners in the morning.  
  
There had never been a question or discussion as to where he would spend the night. Inuyasha had simply refused to relinquish his contact with Kagome. Or rather, he would have refused if she had attempted to push him away.  
  
Kagome gave him a pair of black cotton drawstring pants and a red tank top she had bought for him, thinking they would be more comfortable to sleep in than his usual clothing. She also gave him a toothbrush, and showed him how to use it, stressing that he should use a very small amount to the toothpaste. She had frightening, if very funny visions of Inuyasha, with his pointy little ears, foaming at the mouth from using too much.  
  
Dental care attended to, she sent him to her room to change into his sleepwear while she finished her nighttime ritual. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, her face was scrubbed clean of make-up, and cheeks slightly flushed from her face washing. She wore drawstring pants similar to his, except that they were pink, with a white tank top. Inuyasha, seated nervously on the side of her bed, lifted his gaze from the floor to see her enter the room, and couldn't help but smile. She looked much younger now, much less sophisticated than she had earlier in the evening, but amazingly beautiful. This was how he liked her best ~ clean and natural and real.  
  
He sat frozen on the bed, praying that she wouldn't make him leave and go to Souta's room, where he was usually expected to sleep. Watching her carefully hang her dress on it's hanger, put her purse away, straighten up her dressing table, he got the distinct sense that she was avoiding the situation. He felt a stab of guilt at her discomfort, and thought perhaps he should leave ~ maybe even go home. He just didn't know if he could make himself go.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was staring into the mirror, steeling herself. She didn't want him to go anywhere, no matter what happened. Only even with all the time they had spent together over the past three years, after all they had been through together, even after all that had transpired earlier that night. she couldn't stop the butterflies that seemed to have materialized in her stomach.  
  
Reluctantly, Inuyasha stood, "Uh, Kagome, do you want me to."  
  
But before he could finish, she took a deep breath, turned, and walked toward the bed, not meeting his eyes. Turning back the covers, she slid beneath them, and moved over to the far side of the mattress. Finally, she looked up at him shyly, and then down at the empty space beside her. And Inuyasha, not waiting for a second invitation, climbed in quickly and stretched out next to her, pulling the blankets up around them.  
  
For a few awkward moments, they just lay there, next to one another but not touching. Mere inches separated them, but it might have been a world away. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. Shaking slightly, he reached out tentatively and slipped his arm around her waist, ready to retract it at her slightest protest. But instead of protesting, she turned to face him and smiling, reaching up to stroke the hair around his face. Letting go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Inuyasha tightened his grip to pull her to his body. Kagome sighed happily and moved her hand from his hair to gently touch his handsome face, exploring as if to memorize with her fingers the details he eyes already knew and loved so deeply. Catching her hand in his, Inuyasha kissed her fingertips, then explored her palm and her wrist with his lips, causing a shudder of pleasure to ripple through Kagome's body. Feeling her tremor, he brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply. When they finally came up for air, he gathered her to him and held her tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head.  
  
Sleep had claimed them soon after that.  
  
Inuyasha shook himself from his reminiscences, and pondered where to go from here. He knew what he wanted... He wanted Kagome. He didn't care how anymore, he just wanted her. Forever, and starting as soon as possible. They still had the jewel shards to collect, and they still had Naraku to defeat. That wouldn't stop him from confessing his desires to her, but it would delay their mating. But he still had to tell her about Kikyo, and he had no idea how she would take his admission.  
  
And what about her? Even if she did love him, would she be willing to spend her life with a hanyou? She didn't seem to care which form he was in at any given time, but up till now they had just been friends. And even if he did become human for her, and live in her world, would she want to take the trouble to teach him all the things he would have to learn to survive there? He grimaced at thoughts of his less than successful attempts so far, the latest of which had happened in the restaurant the night before. Would she want to be continually embarrassed by him? It would be so much easier for her to leave him in his world and choose that Hobo guy instead. He was good looking, intelligent, polite, and liked Kagome very much... He sure seemed to have enjoyed kissing her...  
  
The last thoughts brought an involuntary growl, which shook Kagome from her slumber. She opened her eyes sleepily to a find that her dark haired prince had been replaced by a scowling white haired hanyou. 'Oh, well.' she thought glumly, 'It was nice while it lasted.'  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Was it that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Was what that bad?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
His expression changed to a gentle smile, "It was the best night of my whole life."  
  
She knitted her brows, "Then why were you frowning?"  
  
His eyes flashed briefly before he answered, "That guy got my kiss."  
  
"What? Which guy...?"  
  
"That Hobo guy. You said you were thinking about me when he kissed you. So it was my kiss, and he got it." For the second time in 24 hours, he was prevented from crossing his arms to emphasize his resentment by his unwillingness to let go of Kagome. So, he contented himself with in indignant look.  
  
"Oh." Kagome had to fight to suppress a giggle. His jealousy was just so...cute! As if he ever had anything to worry about! "Well...you could go and ask him to give it to you."  
  
Inuyasha eyed her sideways, "I don't think so!"  
  
"Well," she tried again, "I could go and ask him to give it back then?"  
  
"NO!" He bellowed. "You keep your lips away from him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She smiled seductively at him. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment, steeling his courage. It was now or never. When he finally spoke, it was very quiet, and very serious, "I want the rest."  
  
Her breath caught, "Inuyasha... you want the rest of what?"  
  
"Your kisses. I want the rest. From now on, I want to be the only one you kiss."  
  
"Uh, well... I mean... I have to kiss my mom, my grandfather, my brother, my Aunt Suki."  
  
He sighed impatiently, "I want to be the only man to kiss you. As a ... a... lover." He looked up quickly to see her shocked expression, and almost lost his nerve. But he closed his eyes and pushed on, speaking gently, hopefully, "Kagome, I'm asking you to stay with me ~ to never leave me. To be my mate after our quest is done."  
  
Kagome blinked at him, and couldn't make her mouth work.. She wanted to laugh in jubilation, scream with joy! But that's when reality reared it's ugly head. 'Kikyo...' She looked away sadly.  
  
"I can't Inuyasha. Even though it's what I most want in the whole world. I can't promise you my heart eternally, only to have you go running after Kikyo the minute she shows up again. I will always love you, but I cannot build false hopes of being the one you love, only to have my heart broken again every time she comes around. Never knowing ... never knowing if you will come back or if you will be gone forever into hell with her."  
  
His heart soared at her admission of love. 'She loves me! She said so. She loves me.... But how will she feel about me when I tell her ... But I have to tell her. There's no hope if I don't. And besides, she needs to know. She would find out anyway, and it would be better coming from me than someone else.'  
  
His voice, when he found it, was quiet, tremulous, "Kikyo's gone, Kagome."  
  
She shot him a forlorn glance, "For now, maybe."  
  
"No...for good. I... I killed her." At her horrified expression, he closed his eyes and went on, "The night you shot the demon, and then passed out. While I was carrying you home, Kikyo showed up and aimed her arrow at you. She would have killed you. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Kagome turned an astonished face to him, tears once again falling from her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha...!" she buried her face in her hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry you had to do..."  
  
He cut her off. He couldn't stand for her to feel guilt for something he should have taken care of long before. "Kagome, it's ok. If I had listened to Kaede when she was first revived, I could have saved us all ~ including Kikyo ~ a lot of pain." He went on to tell her about Kikyo's voice speaking to him, thanking him for setting her free of the evil body that kept her captive. "She's finally free, Kagome, where she needs to be. She no longer needs to imprison the souls of dead girls to stay alive." He peeked up through his curtain of white bangs to see Kagome's stricken visage still staring at him. Oh, gods! I have ruined everything! But what else could I have done?  
  
Instead of speaking, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself tightly to him, resting her head on his chest. She hated herself for the feelings she was having, but she couldn't help but feel happy. She still felt sympathy for the dead miko from whom she had apparently inherited her soul, but at least she could now rest in peace. And, no matter how much she admonished herself, she couldn't squash the jubilation that was growing within her: that Inuyasha wanted her, and that he wanted to live their lives together as mates.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha, feeling a small amount of hope at Kagome's show of affection, began to stroke her soft raven locks with his fingers. "Kagome, so, uh, will you ... do you want to be ... with.... with me? Marry me?"  
  
Kagome wanted to sing with joy, but her voice completely deserted her, threatening to choke her if she spoke.  
  
Her lack of response began to panic Inuyasha, and before he could stop himself, a torrent of words came pouring from his mouth, "I'll use the jewel to become human for you, Kagome. I'll live in your world, learn to take those tests you take so many of, whatever you want. I don't care. Just please don't leave me!" He knew he was begging, but he couldn't make himself care.  
  
Kagome was touched by his words, but hated to see him reduced to pleading with her, especially when it was so unnecessary. She finally found her tongue, "But Inuyasha, you hate being human."  
  
He dropped his gaze and said, "I don't hate it so much any more. I don't think I could have said and done the things I did last night if I hadn't been in my human form. And they needed to be said for so long. My human side has been hurt much less than my hanyou side. At least as a human, I didn't have to hide for fear of being attacked or called a freak."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want you to change. Not for me, or for anything, unless it's what you really want. You would lose so much of what makes you you ~ the one I love." She reached up to stroke a lock of silvery hair away from his face, and tenderly kissed his smiling mouth. "Besides," she reached up further to rub his furry, triangular ears, "I would miss these ears."  
  
"Please don't change, Inuyasha."  
  
"But life would be easier for us and our children if I were fully human, so they would be, too. Especially if we live in your time. And I want you to start dancing again."  
  
She smiled,"I want to marry you, Inuyasha. All of you. We can figure out where to live later. Maybe we can use the jewel to keep the well open for good. Or maybe my miko powers will become strong enough to do that without the jewel. As for our children, I will tell you this: I will teach them to be proud of you and of who they are, and of what makes them special, just as your mother did with you. And I know you will help me do it, and keep me safe, so I don't have to worry about dying and leaving them alone to fend for themselves."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure his body could hold all the elation he was feeling. He felt as if his heart at least, would burst. For his entire life he had been alone, and now he wasn't. He had friends, a family of sort, people who cared whether he lived or died. And now, someone to love who loved him back without reservation. Just as he was. Someone who would talk to him, and hold him, and eventually... hmmm... do wonderful things with him. And scratch his ears and cook him ramen. And give him pups to love. Could life get any better?  
  
She stopped rubbing momentarily, only to feel him push his head against her hand, wanting her to continue. Smiling, she scratched lightly, and was rewarded with a happy, rumbling sound eminating from his chest. He closed his eyes, and pulled her closer.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. Forever?"  
  
"Come what may, Inuyasha, forever. We can handle whatever comes together."  
  
And with that said, he lowered his mouth to hers, claiming her lips in an everlasting kiss.  
Could I have this dance  
  
For the rest of my life?  
  
Would you be my partner  
  
Every night?  
  
When we're together  
  
It feels so right  
  
Could I have this dance  
  
For the rest of my life?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long, despite the enormous amount of time it took me to post the last chapters. Your reviews, e-mails, and encouragement got me through. I intend to write and let everyone who has ever reviewed for me (who I have an e-mail addy for) and let them know I finally finished. I have decided that from now on, I will write the entire story before I post, so people don't have to wait for updates like this. But thankyou again to those who did. I love you all!  
  
BTW, my next fic is about that overdone subject: The battle is over, Naraku is dead, and Inuyasha runs to Kikyo without a backward glance. Kagome's heart is, of course, broken, and she tells everyone that she has to go home for awhile to heal. She does so, puts a seal on the well so Inuyasha can't get through, and goes off to visit her cousin, Sakura. But knowing I am a die-hard Inuyasha/Kagome fan, I hope you will all trust me to make things all better in the end. After making Inuysha suffer a little, of course. When I get a little further on in what I have written, I will post a preview on my bio page. I hope you all will give my new fic a chance ~ it should be a fun one! 


	22. I've been plagairized! Please help!

Hi, friends!  
  
So sorry if you came here looking for another chapter. Truly, I am. But I am actually asking for your help. Dance of Life had been plagiarized on another site, and the thief didn't even bother to change the name ~ she's just taking credit for it. I was alerted by one of my wonderful readers about it, and I have since notified the site administrators, but they have not even seen fit to write back to me, let alone take it down.  
  
I hate plagiarism, and report it whenever I find it, but this is the first time (to my knowledge) that it has happened to me. I feel so violated! Honestly, it has me so depressed that I don't even feel like writing anymore (even if my computer didn't have a virus and I didn't have to go to the library to use one to keep my inbox from overflowing with junk mail!). I mean, why bother to spend literally hundreds of hours writing and revising, when someone will just come along and steal it and claim it as their own. I would rather have my car stolen ~ at least it didn't come from my heart.  
  
Yes, I know I'm melodramatic. Sorry. Wah, wah! So, what do I want you to do? Well, I am posting the link where you can find the story:  
  
Just in case that doesn't show up, here it is again, but you'll have to take out the spaces and also, put in a forward slash where it says "forward slash" (ff.net doesn't like to print links for some reason). animespiral. com. forward slash viewhistory. php? sid = 135  
  
I would very much appreciate it if you would take a moment to write either to write the thief a review telling her that you think plagiarism sucks, or to the administrators of the site telling them that they are carrying a stolen story, or to both if you've got the time. I would very much appreciate it, and I promise that I will continue to watch your backs as well. We have to stick together!  
  
If you want to write to me concerning this matter (and I would love to hear from you ), please drop me a note at my e-mail addy (on my bio page). I LOVE reviews, but I think they should be directed at my work, not at my problem. If you would like to review my story, by all means, let me know what you think. It's how I improve.  
  
Thanks a Trillion, Trillian 


End file.
